Is This the Part Where We Let Go
by Saintsavory
Summary: Alex and Piper's relationship begins with lies. What happens when the truth is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This story began with me wanting to try my hand at Domestic Vauseman, and my Muse took me into an entirely different direction: straight into a complicated relationship. The title is from a song by the same name by Hem. I'll post a new chapter two or three times per week.

* * *

 _It's when you don't know where you stand in someone's life. It's when you're hanging in dead air and knowing you could be thrown off anytime. It's when you're like more than friends but not really, and it's like you're lovers when you're really not. Sometimes, you would want to wish to have never met that person at all, but at the back of your mind, you're thankful you have. That's complicated_.

(I read this quotation on two different Tumblr pages, and for the life of me, I can't find who originated it, so forgive me for not posting the author's name.)

* * *

"Mommy?"

Even after five years, she still wasn't accustomed to being referred to as a maternal figure and didn't respond right away.

He collided with the bed, placing both hands on her arm and shaking her. " _Mommy_!"

Piper rolled over and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

" _Mo-om_ ," he whined. "I can't tell time yet; you know that."

Piper broke into a smile, pulling his three-foot frame into bed with her. "Where's daddy?"

He snuggled against her, and she missed mornings like this when they were a _happy family_. Benjamin had always been an early riser, and as soon as he got a _big boy_ _bed_ , he'd rush into their bedroom every morning for cuddle time. He'd crawl into their king-sized bed from the bottom, navigating between his parents in the dark. Piper could always sense when he scuttled his way up, and it made her smile even if she'd been in a deep slumber. Larry would toss an arm over Benjamin, linking hands with his wife, and they'd lay like that until the sun came up. Those days were long gone.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He rolled onto his father's side of the bed, pulling Piper's hand with him, almost like he remembered the way both parents' arms felt when they were draped over him. "Why were you and daddy fighting last night?"

"We weren't fighting." She brushed his longer-than-usual brown hair off his forehead and tried to erase the morning fog of having just been woken up. "We had a disagreement, and we raised our voices. We shouldn't have done that, Button."

He seemed to chew on that for a couple seconds.

Piper had a sinking feeling that her and Larry's arguments were interfering with her son's sleep. "Did we wake you up?"

"I was already awake." He rolled back towards her and sighed. "I've been having bad dreams."

She pulled him closer, thoughts about the fight with Larry shoved into the recesses of her mind for the time being. "Bad dreams? About what?"

"Lizards."

Piper chuckled, relieved that they weren't dreams of a broken family or his parents incessantly arguing. "Lizards?"

She felt him nod against her upper arm.

Piper rubbed his back. "Big lizards or like the ones we sometimes see in the park?"

"Big ones…not like iguanas, which are really cool, but green, slimy lizards that are as long as my arm." He stretched his arm out to illustrate. "They don't bite in my dream; they just kind of sit there, but I don't like them."

"Tell you what," she tugged his pajama top until he lifted his head. "When I get back from my trip, we're going to catch lizards in the park until you're not afraid anymore."

"Gross!" he yelled through a smile.

Piper tickled him until he squealed with delight.

"Speaking of my trip, I have to get up and pack." She stepped out of bed and stretched, and her son mirrored her movement. "Why don't you go find your dad, and then come back and help me pick out some clothes?"

"Ok." He jumped off the bed, hugged her thigh, and then raced down the hallway, calling for his father.

* * *

Piper turned on the shower, eager to rinse away the sweat on her body from the excessive heat in their house in the middle of August. She and Larry had discussed installing air conditioning last summer, but that hadn't amounted to anything, much like many of the conversations they'd had over the past year when Larry was in charge of something.

She stuck her hand under the spray, checking the temperature before stepping inside the glass-enclosed shower. The cool water felt good on her skin, and she'd be grateful for even 10 minutes of uninterrupted time when she could think without her son or husband bothering her.

A knock on the door ruined that moment, and she'd only been in the shower for two minutes. "Mommy?"

She squirted shampoo into her hand. "Yes?"

"Daddy's sleeping on the sofa. He said he doesn't want to get up."

She sighed. "Why don't you wait for me in my bed?"

"Ok…" she could almost hear him pause. "Daddy smells like beer."

She stopped washing her hair mid-stroke. "How do you know what beer smells like?"

"Because he drinks it a lot," he replied matter-of-factly. "He even let me taste it once, but I think it's yucky."

Her eyes shot open, and if she weren't in the shower, she'd have marched downstairs and ripped Larry a new one. Instead, she placed both hands on the cool tile and bowed her head. It had only been in the last couple of months when Larry began drinking every night, but he hadn't seemed to drink to get drunk until recently.

"Beer is for grown-ups, Button. You know that."

"Yeah." His voice grew distant.

"Benjamin?" She yelled over the water. "You're not jumping on the bed, are you?"

He was—she could tell by the intake of his breath. "Maybe."

"I've told you before, no jumping on _any_ bed." She quickly rinsed her hair and ran a bar of soap across her body. So much for a relaxing shower.

"Daddy lets me do it."

She'd had it.

Since the release of her book, the plan had been that Larry would take care of Benjamin while she was away promoting the book, and Piper would bring home the paychecks. It had only been six months since that plan had gone into action, and the more she learned about Larry's behavior while she was away, the more concerned she became about leaving her son with him.

" _I'm_ telling you not to do it," she said, rinsing off and stepping onto the floor mat. Piper wrapped one towel around her head and another around her body before flinging the door open. Benjamin was standing on the bed, pouting.

"I'm not telling you this because I don't want you to have fun—I'm just worried you might fall and break your arm." She took both of his hands. "If you break your arm or some other part of your body, you won't be able to play baseball."

"We only have one game left," he tried.

"Yes, but you're so good!" She kissed his forehead, and then helped him down. "You wouldn't want to disappoint your teammates if you couldn't play."

"Yeah, that's true. Maybe I'll hit a homerun in our last game."

"Wouldn't that be something?" She walked back into the bathroom. "Let mommy dry off and get dressed, and then we'll eat breakfast together."

He scratched his head. "I thought you wanted me to help you pick out clothes for your trip?"

"Fuck," she mumbled. The last thing she wanted was get on a plane with this new information about Larry allowing their son not only to jump on their bed, but also taste beer. "We'll eat, and then you can help me pack."

"Good, cause I'm hungry. I want waffles!"

The closest thing Benjamin would get to waffles were Eggos, but the good news was that was what he'd come to expect.

* * *

An hour later, Piper was packed and ready to go, and Larry had finally gathered enough strength to get off the sofa, but he headed straight to bed.

"Why don't you play with your Shopkins down here, and I'll be down in a few minutes?" She handed him a box of the figurines.

He rummaged through the box. "I have to find Cheeky Chocolate."

Piper went upstairs, and entered their bedroom, careful not to slam the door behind her.

"What the fuck, Larry?" She put her hands on her hips. "You gave our son _beer_?"

"You're speaking very loudly." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How much did you drink last night?" She walked over to him and sniffed. "Benjamin said you smelled like beer."

"I had like five beers all day," he complained. "And I might smell like sweat, but I don't smell like beer."

"You are _completely_ unfit to take care of him, and I'm going on a three-day trip." She opened the bedroom window wider. "What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"I'm fine!" He finally sat up. "I just need to rest for a few minutes, and then I'll be good to go."

"When I get back, we're going to have a serious conversation about parenting." She zipped her suitcase and sighed. "I don't know if you have what it takes to be a father."

"Fuck you!" he spat.

"I'm taking Benjamin to Polly's." She rolled her bag on the hardwood floor towards the door. "She'll keep him while I'm gone."

"Like hell she will." He got out of bed. "I'm fine—a hangover is no cause for such a dramatic gesture. I can take care of our son."

She looked him square in the eye. "No, you can't."

With that, Piper lugged her suitcase downstairs, and then drove away with Benjamin in the back seat.

* * *

Although she was able to spend two hours each day at the beach or by the pool at the hotel, Piper was in San Diego for _work_. Her book sales were climbing, and the speaking engagements were coming in left and right. She even had to turn down a few so that she could be home for more than three days a time, and the way things were going with Larry, she needed to be present for her son far more than that.

According to Polly, Larry had tried to pick up Benjamin at their house, but Pete wouldn't allow it. Larry had threatened to call the police, but Pete took him to get a cup of coffee so they could have a man-to-man talk about parenting. That seemed to cool Larry off, and the final night of Piper's stay in San Diego, he called to apologize. She didn't know if his apology was sincere, but she had to trust Larry if she continued to travel so often. She figured her speaking engagements would slow down as the year moved on, giving her more time at home. Besides, Benjamin would be starting Kindergarten after Labor Day, which would keep him in good hands for six hours every day.

* * *

Although she wasn't particularly proud of it, Piper had taken to lying to the person next to her while flying. All too often, she'd mention her profession, and her seat mate (usually an overweight, middle-aged man who could have benefitted from a seatbelt extension) asked a million questions. So, for the past few months, she lied about how she made a living.

"I'm in there." A tall redhead pointed to the window seat and ducked under the overhead compartment as she wiggled her way past Piper.

She angled her knees towards the aisle, allowing the other woman to scoot in.

The tall woman extended her legs, and Piper inconspicuously glanced her way. Sunglasses covered her eyes, and her hair was a bit matted—like she hadn't showered in a couple of days. She actually smelled _good_ —like jelly donuts or some other equally sugar-filled pastry. The woman had on jeans ripped at the knees and a white tank top layered over a black one.

"Good evening, may I get you a pre-flight drink?" the flight attendant asked.

Piper whipped her head around so as not to be caught staring. "White wine, please."

The other woman eyed the flight attendant. "It's free up here, right?"

"Complimentary," Piper corrected, giving the flight attendant a commiserated look.

"Good. I'll have a margarita."

Piper tried to keep her eyebrows from shooting up at such a request, but she knew it was a futile attempt.

"How about tequila and orange with a couple of limes?" the flight attendant asked without missing a beat.

She nodded once. "Thanks."

"It's first class, not a bar," Piper commented, opening the book in her lap.

She leaned back in her seat. "I'm a virgin."

Piper's eyes darted in the other woman's direction.

"A first-class virgin," she chuckled. "Not a sexual one."

"I know what you meant," Piper quickly replied, feeling her cheeks heat up. Despite her messy red hair and disheveled look, there was something stimulating about the woman. She looked like she could be in a commercial set on the beach, selling beer or sunscreen.

"I don't fly often," the woman began, untangling her headphones. "but when I do, I prefer to sleep on the plane and keep the small talk to a minimum, so let's get the perfunctory stuff out of the way."

Piper jutted her chin back—though she had never been as direct about her flight communication style, she felt exactly the same.

"My name is Alex, I'm 33, and I'm a tattoo artist."

Piper's eyes were drawn to the tattoos on Alex's arm and wrist and wished it was _she_ who had shades on so she could stare a little longer.

"I go to San Diego every August for a sort of last hurrah before the end of summer." She adjusted the sunglasses on her nose. "And I might still be a little drunk…and high."

A drunk, possibly high, tattoo artist was her first-class companion. She was accustomed to _far_ less interesting seat mates and thought for a moment about being honest with Alex about who she was and what she did for a living.

"Here's your wine." The flight attendant set a glass on the wide armrest between them. "And your margarita."

Alex clinked her glass against Piper's. "Here's to an _almost_ margarita and a solid three-hour nap."

"I'll toast to your margarita," she sipped the Chardonnay. "But I can't sleep on planes."

"Are you kidding?" Alex asked after a sip. "I'm like a baby in the backseat of a car—any kind of motion, and I'm out like a light."

"I'll just read." She set the glass down and lifted the novel again, which had been open to page 64 during their entire conversation.

Alex stretched her arm, covering the book with her palm and pushing it gently back onto Piper's lap. "Not until you introduce yourself."

She looked down at Alex's fingers splayed wide on the pages before deciding to lie. "My name is Elizabeth, I'm 28, and I'm an accountant."

"What is this? Two truths and a lie?" Alex laughed. "Better yet, two lies and a truth."

She pulled a face, almost offended that she was being called out.

Alex turned her body slightly. "You're over 30 and you're _definitely_ not an accountant."

"I love numbers," she tried.

"I can sniff bullshit a mile away, kid." She smirked. "Wanna try again?"

"Fine, I'm 31," Piper began. She'd always used _accountant_ as her fake profession, because no one ever wanted to talk taxes on a flight (unless it was April). She had to think fast, but was relieved that she had a few extra minutes as the pilot greeted the passengers on board. Piper recalled seeing monitors in the lobby of her hotel welcoming real estate agents for a conference, so she figured that was a safe bet. "I'm in commercial real estate; I was in San Diego for a conference."

Alex eyed her up and down as if deciding whether or not to leave it at that, and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

"You, too." The other woman's hand was firm but soft.

The flight attendant picked up their glasses just before takeoff, and Piper looked out the window as they sped down the runway.

Alex shut the window shade halfway before Piper reached out to stop her. "I can't fly with the shade down—makes me claustrophobic. Would you mind?"

Alex creased her brow, and Piper wished she could see the other woman's eyes. She pushed the window shade back up.

"Thank you." Piper sat back fully in her oversized seat as the plane climbed into the sky.

"You're married," Alex stated, eyes focused straight ahead and not at Piper's hand.

"I am." Piper looked at her sparkling diamond ring. There were times when she traveled when she removed it—not because she wanted people to assume she was single, but because she liked the idea of not belonging to someone when she was away.

"What does your wife do?"

" _Wife_?" She was taken aback. "I'm married to a man."

"Wow, ok." Alex's eyebrows shot above the rim of her sunglasses.

She angled her body more towards her seat mate. "Why would you think I'm married to a woman?"

"I don't know…" She glanced at Piper and shrugged. "You give off a certain vibe."

"A _gay_ vibe?" Piper asked with an anxious laugh stuck in her throat. "But I'm so proper. I don't think I give off a gay vibe at all."

That earned her a light chuckle. "Forget about it—I…"

"I don't want to forget about it. What did I do to make you think I was gay?" she interrupted.

Alex lifted her sunglasses to the top of her head and took her sweet time staring at Piper from stem to stern. Her eyes were bright green like a cat, and her dark eyeliner and mascara further emphasized their color and almond shape. Piper swallowed hard and crossed her legs, unconsciously uncomfortable with Alex's scrutinizing gaze.

They locked eyes for a moment, Alex blinking once, and she smirked, tugging her sunglasses back into place. "Nothing."

Piper sat there, stuck with a non-response. She wasn't gay—or at least hadn't acted on any homosexual feelings since right after college, but she didn't owe Alex that much.

"I _was_ in a relationship with a woman," she spouted, unable to keep her thoughts to herself. "But that was a long time ago."

Alex glanced at her again, smile dripping off her lips like honey.

"I'm straight," she continued as if needing to punctuate her previous statement.

Alex removed her sunglasses, and once again, Piper was captivated by her eyes. "It's a loss for our team."

For reasons she chose not to examine too carefully, Piper was intrigued that Alex was gay. She figured she had no trouble coaxing women into her web. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she blurted out.

"Not at the time, no." Alex reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of secretary glasses and a book. "Are you offering?"

Piper averted her eyes. "I told you, I'm married."

"Right." She put her glasses on and flipped a book over in her hands. "Huh."

"What?" Piper regarded her again, and would have to remind herself not to stare into her eyes now that they were no longer hidden by tinted lenses.

"We're reading the same book," Alex noted.

"Huh. I don't think I've ever sat next to someone who was reading the same book as me." She glanced up at Alex. "I saw Joshua Foer at a TED Talk a couple of years ago and finally got around to reading _Moonwalking with Einstein_."

"A friend recommended it." Alex leaned over. "What page are you on?"

"Sixty-four," she replied. "Have you gotten to the part about if you want to live a memorable life, you have to be the kind of person who remembers to remember?"

"Yeah, and I suck at remembering."

"Me, too."

"What's next on your 'must read' list?" A small part of her wanted Alex to say she'd read _her_ book next.

She reached into her bag and pulled out another novel. " _Rope Burns: Stories from the Corner_."

"Never heard of it." Piper took the book from her and read the back cover.

"I started boxing recently, so…"

"Boxing? Like kickboxing?" She handed her the book, and their fingers touched. A thrill surged through her body.

"I do _some_ kickboxing, but I'm more into the traditional stuff."

"Like in a ring with a partner?"

"Yeah. Have you ever tried it?" Alex tucked the book into the seat back pocket.

"No."

"It helps with arm definition." Alex extended her right arm and rubbed the back of it, and Piper was drawn to her triceps. "The cardio kicks my ass, but that's always been my weak point."

Piper swallowed hard. "I'm a runner, and I practice yoga when I can."

"You have a yoga body." She could feel Alex's stare, but she kept her eyes lowered. "If you ever want a different kind of workout, text me." The next thing she knew, Alex was writing her phone number on page 64 of the book in her lap.

Piper was astonished that she wrote in her book. "What if I checked this book out from the library?"

"Then I might have multiple phone calls from intellectual pervs," she replied with a cocked eyebrow.

Piper grinned. "Well, I bought it, so no calls from perverts."

The women chatted for the rest of the flight, and Piper was wildly intrigued by her seat mate. She was thankful that Alex hadn't asked her anything about real estate, and she kept her own questions about Alex's profession to a minimum. It had been years since she'd had a lengthy conversation with anyone that didn't revolve around married life, raising kids or writing.

The plane pulled into the gate, the women unbuckled their seatbelts and stood, Alex stretching and Piper staring at her lean figure.

"So much for taking a nap on the flight," Piper said.

"That's probably the first time I haven't slept on a plane." She reached into the overhead compartment for her suitcase. "But it was worth it."

"It was." Piper smiled, sad that their time together was over. "Do you have a connecting flight?"

"No, I live in Seattle." Alex motioned for Piper to walk ahead of her as they exited the plane. "You?"

"I'm in Green Lake." She pulled her suitcase onto the jetway.

"Columbia City," she replied. "I'm serious about the boxing thing—if you're interested, you have my number."

"I might take you up on that."

Alex extended her hand. "Nice meeting you, Elizabeth."

She almost corrected her, but remembered she'd used a fake name when they met. "You, too, Alex." Piper wondered if Alex was really _her_ name.

With that, the women parted, and Piper had to snap back to reality. She didn't know what to expect when she got home—a contrite Larry and a sleepy Benjamin or a drunk husband and an undisciplined son.

As she made her way on I-5 and approached the Swift Avenue exit, she wondered what it would be like to say _fuck everything_ , and follow Alex home. She played the scenario out in her head—she'd text Alex, tell her traffic sucked, and ask her if she wanted to grab a drink or something until traffic died down. Alex would invite her over, make them a martini or pop open two longnecks, and they'd pick up the conversation where they'd left off until they consumed just enough alcohol to _touch_. Alex would brush her hair off her shoulder, letting her hand linger too long, and Piper would cover her wrist with her hand. It wouldn't take long before their mouths were fused together and Alex's fingers found their way inside her pants.

The chirp of her mobile phone startled her enough to make her jump in her seat. She hit the phone button on the steering wheel, hoping that Alex was on the other end but knowing there was no chance of that happening since she hadn't given Alex her number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mommy!"

Piper smiled at hearing her son's voice and felt a surge of guilt for where her mind had been seconds earlier. "Hi, Button."

"We have a surprise for you!" he announced.

"You do?" She loved her son deeply and genuinely missed him when she was away. "I'm almost home, and I can't wait to see it."

"Ok. Hurry! Daddy wants to talk to you."

Piper's guilt surfaced again—she couldn't recall the last time she truly enjoyed sex with Larry. The last time they did it was a late, drunken night, and she remembered it being quick and rough—almost a means to an end for him. When they were finished, she took her pillow and a blanket, and slept on the floor of Benjamin's room.

"Hi," Larry greeted on the line.

"Hey."

"I made shrimp tacos. That's your surprise."

"Daddy," Piper heard her son complain. "You weren't supposed to tell her!"

She loved shrimp tacos, and Larry knew that. Piper was touched at the gesture.

"I even splurged and bought cilantro," he stated. "And those homemade tortillas from Central Market."

"Cilantro is like 80 cents a bunch. I'd hardly call that splurging." She smiled, but her lips didn't tug up as high as they used to when Larry made shrimp tacos.

She could hear him in the kitchen, perhaps getting plates out of the cupboard. "These were $1.10, and they're organic, so I'd say that's definitely a splurge."

He could be very sweet and funny.

"I'm passing through downtown now, so I should be home in 15 minutes."

"We'll be waiting."

With that, she hung up and took a deep breath. She'd try to erase Alex from her mind and focus on a family who loved and needed her.

But she wasn't hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

Huge shout out to my beta, Nicki!

* * *

Two days passed, and Piper had started—but erased—eight texts to Alex without sending them. She _did_ , however, use her vibrator to finish the sexual scenario that had played out in her mind. Larry had tried to have sex with her the past two nights, but Piper wasn't interested. He'd been overly agreeable and kind since her return from San Diego, but that didn't translate into Piper's desire to have physical relations with him.

After a day of back-to-school shopping, she got a call from her brother, inviting Benjamin over for a play date with his cousin. Benjamin adored Luco, and Piper was thankful that despite the two-year age difference, Luco enjoyed playing with her son.

"Hey, Button, Luco wants to know if you want to go over for a playdate?"

"Yeah!" he shouted. "I can show him my new remote control truck!"

She made her way to West Seattle and dropped Benjamin off at Cal's house.

"We have dinner plans at 7, so if you can pick Benjamin up before then, that would be super."

She hugged her brother. "Thanks, Cal."

"You bet."

"Bye, mom!" Benjamin ran into the house.

Piper returned to her car and drove a few blocks before deciding to pull over to appreciate the view of downtown Seattle across the water. She'd lived in the city for almost ten years, and while it took her a couple to get used to the rain, she'd grown to love it. Her agent had tried to convince her to move to New York before her book was published, and Piper came _this close_ to uprooting her family to make the cross-country move. Not only would she have been giving up the life that she and Larry had created in Seattle, but she'd also be forced to give up a few professional opportunities, like her new role on the Board of Trustees at The Gleason School, where Benjamin began in Pre-K and would likely persist through fifth grade. Furthermore, Cal and Neri traded in their camper and bought a townhouse in West Seattle, and she wanted Benjamin to have a relationship with his cousin. She was glad not to have made the move to New York, and her book was published without a hitch.

Her attention strayed from admiring the view to staring at her phone. She opened a new message and began typing:

 _I've been thinking about you_ , she tried and then erased, tossing her head back at how lame that sounded—and to think she was a writer!

 _I have some free time this afternoon, want to get together?_ Again, she erased every word and sighed, frustrated that she couldn't seem to find the right tone for a text message to Alex.

 _Was flipping through channels on TV and watched part of Million Dollar Baby. Reminded me that I had an invitation for a boxing lesson_.

That was good. It wasn't true, but nothing about what she'd already shared with Alex was true except her age. She hit _send_ and waited, tapping her fingertips on the center console. Her heartbeat increased every minute, and after ten had passed, Piper decided to go home and try to forget about Alex.

"We have an afternoon alone." Larry smiled as she walked inside. "Let's do something fun."

Piper didn't want to do anything with him and still hadn't cooled off about his behavior almost a week earlier. "I thought you were golfing today?"

"Robbie canceled. I'm all yours." He moved to kiss her, and she allowed it, but hoped he didn't detect her apprehension. "We don't have to go anywhere. If you want to stay home, we could rent a porno or something."

She eyed him. "That's disgusting."

"I was only kidding, relax." He held his hands in the air. "There's that new series on Netflix you've been talking about with the autistic boy. We could make some popcorn and start that. The episodes are only half an hour, so we could probably get three or four in before we have to pick up Benjamin."

Her phone chirped, and she pulled back, digging into her pocket for the device. _Going to the gym at 3. Meet me at The Ropes in Columbia City if you're interested_.

Piper smiled, lost in her own little world for a few seconds before realizing her husband was standing in front of her, hoping they could hang out all afternoon. "I made plans, sorry."

His shoulders slumped. "Where are you going?"

She decided to tell him the truth. "To a boxing lesson."

"Boxing?"

"Yeah. A friend of mine told me about it, and I thought I'd give it a try." She paused at the bottom of the stairs. "I'll pick up Benjamin on my way home."

Larry hung his head, and she felt bad for a moment. It was rare for the two of them to spend quality time together without Benjamin, and for a split second, she thought about texting Alex for a raincheck. Then she pictured Alex in athletic gear and boxing gloves and decided that _Larry_ would get the raincheck.

She quickly changed clothes and made her way downstairs at 2:45, waving goodbye to Larry before heading to Columbia City.

Every mile she drove, Piper tried to eradicate her guilt. She tried to convince herself that she _really was_ curious about boxing—that it had nothing to do with Alex. She also tried convincing herself that Alex could be a new friend; after all, they seemed to have some things in common.

She pulled up to the boxing gym just after three o'clock and took a few calming breaths before going inside. Piper had tried unsuccessfully to get Alex off her mind since their flight from San Diego, and if nothing else, perhaps seeing her beat the shit out of someone in the boxing ring would do the trick.

"Hi, may I help you?" the girl at the front desk asked.

"I'm meeting someone here—"

"She's with me," Alex said from behind. She had a pair of boxing gloves draped around her neck. It was the first time Piper realized just how broad her shoulders were.

"Hi." Piper smiled.

"I'm glad you decided to come." Alex returned the smile.

"I had to see what this was all about." She looked around the gym and observed several people kicking boxing bags or punching speed bags that hung high on a wall.

"Let's get you some gloves." Alex put a hand at the small of her back, and Piper couldn't stop herself from leaning into it.

She tried on several pair until finding ones that fit well. Alex gave her a quick tour of the facility, and then showed her how to properly hit the long, heavy bag first with her fist, and then with her leg.

"When you extend your arm, don't let it drop. Like this." Alex demonstrated, and her triceps poked out. She pulled back, flexing her biceps before striking the bag again, and Piper lost all attentiveness. "Got it?"

She snapped back to reality and punched the bag. "I think so."

Alex sniffed. "Let me help." She took off her gloves and stood behind her, one hand on Piper's hip, the other on her right arm. "It almost feels like you're crossing your body, but you're actually punching in a straight line." Alex moved in slow motion. "Like that."

She felt Alex's fingertips on her side where her tank top had inched up.

She ran her hand slowly from Piper's elbow down to her hand. "Now turn your wrist as this arm extends."

She was so close that Piper could feel Alex's breasts against her back. Her breath was minty, and her body smelled like baby powder. Piper tried to focus on her movements, but she was agonizingly aware of Alex's presence.

"Does that feel good?" Alex whispered in her ear.

 _Yes,_ she thought. Her head drifted back, almost landing on Alex's shoulder before realizing she was melting into her.

"This might be easier if we start in front of a mirror." Alex pulled away, and Piper instantly missed her touch.

This time, they stood next to each other, no danger of touching, while Alex showed her how to jab. Piper had to dig deep to focus on the boxing lesson, and eventually, she got to a point where she paid closer attention to Alex's instructions than her body. They moved from the mirror to the bag, and then Alex put sparring gloves on and let Piper punch them. Hitting them felt cathartic—it was a safe way to let her anger out, and for the next hour, Piper punched the hell out of whatever was in front of her.

"Looks like you finally got the hang of it." Alex tugged one of her gloves off with her teeth.

"Yeah." She pulled her gloves off as well. "That's a hard workout."

"Told you." She handed Piper a towel before wiping her face and neck with her own.

Piper ran the towel over her head. "I don't remember the last time I sweat this much."

"You should hydrate." Alex opened a locker and pulled out a water bottle. "Here."

She took four swigs, and then handed it back to Alex, who downed the rest.

"Lottie's should be open by now. Wanna grab a beer?"

"I don't think that's the kind of hydration a trainer would recommend."

She grabbed both ends of the towel around her neck and smiled. "Considering I was your trainer today, that's what I'm recommending."

Piper could stare at her _all fucking day_. "When you put it that way…"

"Good. If you're hungry, they have the best chili cheese fries in town." She took Piper's gloves and towel, tossing them into a bin at the front desk. "Nancy, put this session on my tab."

"Ok, Alex. See you next week."

So, her name really _was_ Alex.

"I'm starving." Piper followed her outside into the cool breeze on an otherwise hot August day. "I shouldn't be in public like this—my shirt is soaking wet."

"Lottie's is a dive bar; they won't care." She was a few steps ahead, and spun around, stopping short and staring at Piper's chest. "And you look good, by the way."

She pulled a face. "I look like I took a shower fully clothed. Why aren't you this wet?"

She arched one eyebrow. "I am."

Piper swallowed hard and felt a tug in her chest right down to her center. If Alex would've shoved her against the brick wall and kissed the shit out of her, she would've allowed it.

"Come on." She tilted her head to the side. "I'll get you a clean shirt at my house."

"I'm ok." If she stepped foot in Alex's house, her fantasies might come true, and Piper wasn't quite ready for the reality of that. "If you don't think the people at the bar will mind."

"They won't. I come here all the time in my gym clothes." She held the door open.

The women drank pilsners, ate chili cheese fries, and talked about working out. Piper made Alex promise she'd go to a yoga class in the near future.

"It's too pretty out there to be inside," Alex announced, standing with the two empty pint glasses in hand. "Let's go for a walk in Seward Park."

She shoved her chair in. "I've lived in Seattle for ten years, and I've never been there."

"You're in for a treat." Alex tossed a $20 bill on the counter. "Looks like your shirt is drying."

She looked down at the black t-shirt. "It's better."

"You want to walk from here or drive?" Alex held the door open again.

"How far is it?"

"Less than a mile, but there's a big hill."

"My car is right over there. I'll drive." She had to make a mental checklist of anything in her car that might give away her true identity, but unless Alex reached into the glovebox, Piper figured she was safe.

Alex opened the car door and stared at the seat. "You have a kid?"

Except for the traces of Benjamin.

"Yes." There was no way she could lie her way out of that one. "I have a son."

Alex picked up a water gun before sitting down. "How old is he?"

"He's five." Piper took the water gun from her and tossed it into the back seat along with a plastic Pterodactyl.

"He's into some cool stuff."

That relaxed Piper to some degree. "Sorry about all this."

"It's fine." She buckled her seatbelt. "So it's you, your husband and a son—am I missing anyone?"

Piper drove towards the lake. "No."

"I don't know why, but I didn't picture you as being a mom."

She chanced a look at Alex out of the corner of her eye, but she couldn't detect any sort of emotion.

"I didn't think I wanted to be a mother until I got married and all my friends were having kids."

"Turn left on the next street, then go right," Alex stated. "Do you want more?"

"No." She could've elaborated about how she hadn't planned to have Benjamin, but Piper was afraid of the truth coming out. She didn't know why holding onto the lie about her real name or her real profession was important, but backtracking didn't seem like an option.

"Do you like kids?" Alex's answer was important to her for reasons Piper chose not to examine.

"Yeah, I do."

She parked near the bike path and they both got out.

"Do you want to have any of your own?"

"I don't know." Alex led her to the walking path. "Maybe if I meet the right person."

 _What if you have?_ Flashed across her mind, and then she shook her head, wondering where in the hell that thought came from.

"How long have you been married?"

She'd let a little of the truth out. "Seven years."

"Ah, the seven-year itch," she commented. "Any truth to that myth?"

"Yeah, probably." Piper hadn't thought of her problems with Larry as such a cliché, but perhaps there was something about being married that long or that short, depending how you looked at it. "But I've never cheated on him." _Why did she feel the need to state that?_

A little sound came out of Alex's mouth, and Piper wondered what she was thinking. Did Alex sense the chemistry between the two of them as much as she did? Or was she just making a new friend?

"This park is beautiful." Piper took in a breath of pine-scented air and tried changing the topic. "I can't believe I've never been here."

"You live near Green Lake, right? I can see why you wouldn't come all the way down here."

"It's nice to get out of my comfort zone every once in a while."

"You certainly did that today at the gym," Alex offered.

She rounded one arm. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"You know what would feel good?"

"What?"

Alex pointed to a swimming hole where two people were splashing around.

"No way." She shook her head. "The water has to be freezing."

Alex pulled her by the hand towards the lake. "Weren't you complaining about sweating profusely a few minutes ago?"

"Yes, but I've cooled down considerably." She folded her arms as she watched Alex rip her t-shirt over her head. Piper's eyes were drawn to her breasts, and then to her abdomen.

"I'm going in." She tossed her eyeglasses on her shirt and kicked off her Nikes and stood there in a blue sports bra and quarter-length leggings.

Piper exhaled a long, uncertain breath before taking off her stale shirt and kicking off her own shoes. "If it's too cold, I'm coming right out."

"Fine." Alex took a few steps into the water and then dove in, hands over her head. "Fuck!" She surfaced and ran her hands over her face.

Piper shook her head. "If it's that cold, I'm not going in."

"Oh, come on! You seem like a risk taker." She rolled onto her back and treaded water. "It's cold, but refreshing."

No one had called her a risk taker before—she was usually the cautious one always with a plan. Piper tiptoed into the water, arms folded high on her chest.

"Wanna get on my back, and I'll ease you in?" Alex stood in the shallow water, nipples poking through the thin fabric of her sports bra.

She took a few more steps until the water was up to her thighs.

Alex turned around. "Hop on."

She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and her legs around her waist. She felt Alex's arms hook around her thighs. Despite the cold water surrounding them, Alex's body was warm as she took several big steps into the deeper water.

"You ok?"

"Yes." She squeezed her legs tighter. "Please don't dunk me."

"I won't. Trust me."

Those words struck Piper like lightening. She'd been lying to her all along, yet Alex was asking her to _trust her_. As far as Piper knew, Alex hadn't lied at all, and now she wondered if she should fess up.

She continued walking about 20 feet from the shore, and Piper's body was submerged almost to her underarms. "Is this far enough?"

"I guess it's not going to get any colder." She loosened her grip on Alex's neck and waist, but didn't completely release her. "Besides, you're warm."

She positioned Piper in front of her, arms now draped around her back. They were ridiculously close, still wrapped around each other, and if Piper leaned forward, their noses would touch. She put a hand on the back of Alex's head and stared into her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Alex asked barely above a whisper.

She ran her hand down the back of Alex's head until it reached her shoulder. "How effortless this is."

"It is." Alex's smile was tender, and Piper couldn't remember the last time someone looked at her like that.

It would've also been effortless to lean in a few more inches until their lips met, but Piper couldn't pull the trigger, and Alex seemed to be waiting for her to take the lead. Instead, she tucked her head into the crook of Alex's neck and held her. She felt Alex's arms tighten around her back, one hand rubbing the spot just below her sports bra.

In that moment, Piper admitted what she hadn't had the courage to admit to herself for years: she wasn't happy in her marriage. She had _never_ felt about Larry the way she did with Alex right then. Sure, she loved him the way two people who've lived together for ten years do. Their first few months together were good, but she entered a relationship with Larry as more of a practicality than being in love. Polly, who'd had a wonderful courtship with Pete, had recently gotten married, and Piper longed for a similar sense of security. Larry fit the bill—he was cute, funny, intelligent and, although he didn't have a job, he came from money. She agreed to be his wife, and during their engagement, she thought, _there were worse men she could marry._

They'd had romantic dates over the years and some of their moments together were filled with love, but she had never been _overjoyed_ with Larry. The closest she came to be being _in love_ with him was a few days after the birth of their son. Larry never left her side and talked about Benjamin with such pride and joy that he endeared himself to her as a husband and father. And he was, or had been, a good father until recently. Piper knew her travel schedule took a toll on him, and on some deep level, Larry was jealous of her success, and he took it out on her.

She pulled back, acutely aware of Alex's eyes on her mouth. "I want you to give me a tattoo."

"What?" Alex looked at her as if that thought came from leftfield.

"You're a tattoo artist," she said, unhooking her arms from around Alex's neck. "Draw one on me."

She spread her arms in the water, making little ripples around them. "Really?"

Piper nodded.

"Alright." She grabbed Piper's hand and led her back to shore. "I noticed the fish tattoo on your neck. Does it have any significance?"

She rubbed the back of her neck. "It did, but that was a long time ago. I'm glad I can't see it."

Alex turned to her, expression curious, but she didn't pry.

They sat in silence on a log, drying off in the warm air as much as possible before putting on their shoes and shirts.

"Tattoos are permanent," Alex finally said as they approached the car. "I don't want this to be some one-off deal where you felt inspired for a moment, and then hate it days later."

"I'm familiar with the permanence of a tattoo." She got into the car and checked her cell phone, making sure no one was looking for her.

"What do you want?"

"Something simple like an infinity symbol." She drove back up the way they entered the park. "I want it on my side."

"That's easy enough."

They drove two miles until reaching the Gilded Rose just off Rainier Avenue. She kept an eye on Alex, who rolled down the window, red hair blowing in the wind. "I'm thinking about dying my hair."

"Are you a natural red head?"

She nodded. "I want something more dramatic—maybe black."

She tried picturing Alex with dark hair. "That would be a big change."

"I think it's time for a change." She gave her a small smile. "You can park right there."

Piper pulled into a reserved parking spot and turned off the car.

"How long have you worked here?"

She unlocked the front door. "Three years."

She looked around the small space—the walls were covered with tattoo renderings and there was a tall Ficus trees in the corner. A fish tank glowed on a shelf in the back, and Alex walked over to it, pinching a few flakes into the water.

"This is Barry and Harry, though I'd swear that one is a girl."

Piper bent down and looked in the tank. "They're cute as far as fish go."

"It's the closest thing I have to a pet." She pressed play on a first-generation iPod, and _Bug, Powder, Dust_ blared through a small speaker. "Ready?"

Piper removed her t-shirt and pointed to her side. "I want it right here."

"Ok." Alex sat on a stool and turned on a bright desk lamp. "You sure about this?"

"Positive."

She shaved a small area just below Piper's armpit, and then moistened a cotton ball with alcohol, swiping Piper's skin just above her sports bra. Alex's fingertips lingered longer than they probably should have, and she blinked up at her. There was a sense of openness in Alex's eyes that she hadn't noticed until then, and Piper once again felt guilty for perpetuating her lies.

She printed the infinity symbol and then applied it to her skin, and Piper watched her intently. Alex powered the tattoo gun on and dipped the tip in black ink.

"Wait." Piper reached a hand to stop her. "I need to tell you something."

She furrowed her brow. "What?"

"My name isn't Elizabeth; it's Piper." She gulped. "Piper _Elizabeth_ Chapman."

Alex sat a bit straighter, lowering the tattoo gun. "As in the _author_ , Piper Chapman?"

She nodded.

"I _knew_ I recognized you from somewhere!" Alex stood. "You were on Good Morning America!" She moved to the side as if she was about to begin pacing, and then stopped in front of Piper, hands planted on her hips. "Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

"Because when people know who I am, they ask too many questions." She shrugged. "I usually don't like talking to strangers on the plane, but you were different."

"You could've told me the truth when we landed," she suggested. "We'd just spent hours talking non-stop, and you didn't think I deserved to know who you are?"

"I've felt guilty about it since we met." Piper licked her lips, mouth suddenly feeling dry. "So, I'm telling you now."

"You're a famous author!" Alex shook her head. "I should've figured it out."

"I didn't want you to treat me differently."

She ran a hand through her hair. "It's going to take me a second to process this."

She put her shirt back on and crossed her arms, unsure of how to proceed. "Take your time."

Alex paced for a few seconds, and then sat on the stool again. "Is there anything else you need to clarify?"

"No."

"Do you still want a tattoo?"

Her lips tugged upwards. "Yes."

Alex rolled the stool closer, and one last time, Piper removed her shirt.

"You're lucky you're so fucking cute." She swiped the area again with an alcohol-laden cotton ball, and reapplied the design.

Seconds later, she felt the sting of a needle in her side. "Ow," she hissed.

"You'll get used to it. Just try to stay still." Alex's left hand gripped her waist on the other side, and Piper tried to focus on the feel of her long fingers splayed on her skin. "Some people find the feeling exhilarating."

"Do you?"

"I _did_ ," she replied, eyes laser focused on Piper's side. "I haven't gotten a new one in about four or five years."

"I thought tattoos were supposed to be addictive," she offered. "Like, when you get more than one, you want a third and so on."

"Lift your arm higher," Alex directed. "They can be, but I wouldn't get a tattoo unless it's the right image, you know? Some people ink up just for the thrill of it."

Piper watched Alex's intense concentration as she traced the symbol on her skin. There was something sensual about the moment, and now that the truth was out there, she didn't know if she could resist kissing Alex. Her pulse quickened at the mere thought of it.

Fifteen minutes later, she held up a mirror for Piper to see her work. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Yeah." She twisted into the light. "I love it."

"Good." Alex dabbed at the sensitive area with another cotton ball and covered the raw skin with gauze. "Leave this on for a couple hours. If it bleeds after you take a shower, put a Band-Aid on it."

"Ok." She rested her arm on Alex's shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She grabbed Piper's shirt but didn't hand it to her. Instead, she put her hands on Piper's hips and stared up at her.

"No more lies," Piper whispered.

Her hands traveled down to Piper's thighs, putting enough pressure on them to force her to straddle Alex's lap. She wrapped her arms low on Piper's waist, tugging her close so they wouldn't lose their balance. Piper wasn't stupid—she knew what was happening, _and she didn't want to stop_. Alex tilted her head up at the same time Piper angled her head down, and their lips met. Her hands rested on broad shoulders as Alex's traveled up her back. The kiss intensified, and Alex's tongue swiped against her lips. Piper opened her mouth, allowing access. She tried to stifle a moan, but it was no use. Her hands moved from shoulders to hair, and just as Piper dipped her tongue into Alex's mouth, her phone buzzed.

She jumped back, sucking in a deep breath, and quickly stood as she noticed Cal's number on the screen. "Fuck." She hit the green button. "Hey, Cal."

"Pipes, it's almost seven. I'm just making sure you're on your way."

"Yeah, traffic sucks." She trailed a hand through her messy, damp hair. "Sorry. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Ok, but hurry. Neri's parents will lynch me if I'm late again."

"I will." She hung up and shoved her phone in her pocket. "I have to go."

Alex rolled back on the stool. "I heard."

"You are…this is…" Piper didn't know what to say or how to handle the situation. She shrugged back into her t-shirt.

"Let me guess: it's complicated."

"It is." Her face contorted into a sort of remorseful stare. "I'm _married_."

"I know." Alex stood. "I had fun with you today. I think you did, too."

"I did," came out like an apology. "I need some time to figure out what I'm doing."

"Yeah." A puff of frustrated air left her mouth.

"I really have to go." Piper grabbed her keys and stopped at the door, looking at her feet. "Thank you for everything."

She raised her hand in a mechanical wave. "See you around, Piper."

She rushed out of the tattoo shop, the pang in her chest far more painful than her new tattoo. Although thoughts of _what have I done?_ raced through her head as she drove as fast as she could across town, she knew _exactly_ what she'd done. Tears roll down her cheeks and she wiped them away with her still damp t-shirt. She reached into the back seat for a Kleenex and dabbed her eyes.

What she'd done to Alex was unfair, but what she'd done to Larry was borderline adulterous. _It was just a kiss_ , she told herself, but even _that_ was a lie. Maybe it was the excitement of someone else's lips on hers or the fact that she'd kissed a woman rather than a man. The kiss was exhilarating, but perhaps it had nothing to do with _Alex_ per se, and more to do with not wanting to be with Larry. She wouldn't tell him about any of it—that much was certain, but she'd have a lot of soul searching to do to uncover what she really wanted in her life.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't get accustomed to these long chapters! This one was super long, because I couldn't break up this one significant scene. Thank you so much for the reviews so far. They keep me going.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days were cruel—Piper couldn't sleep, could hardly eat, and everything Larry did annoyed her. She yelled at her son for no apparent reason, and when she tried to apologize, he wanted nothing to do with her. By the third day, Piper decided not to drink coffee because she had the shakes almost all day. Maybe it was the caffeine, but she'd bet it had more to do with relentless thoughts of Alex. On the fourth day of not seeing Alex, she stood in front of the mirror and stared at her new tattoo for 20 minutes. It was a permanent reminder of her, which came with a bag of mixed emotions.

Piper didn't regret their kiss—it had been intense, but it didn't lead anywhere. She wondered what would've happened if she hadn't had to pick up Benjamin that evening. Would Alex have stopped kissing her? She sure as hell didn't have the willpower to end it. Alex could've laid her down on the table, fingertips trailing down her body until she couldn't take it anymore. Piper would have squirmed, trying to direct her fingers wordlessly to her center, savoring every second.

She glanced at her phone 20 times a day and even restarted it a few times in case she missed a text or a call from Alex. A week after their encounter, Piper found herself at home alone, watching the phone, fingers itching to communicate with her. Every fiber in her being wanted to see Alex again—wanted to feel her hands on her skin, her tongue in her mouth, but it was _so_ wrong. She went for a run in the sweltering heat, leaving her phone behind, and the minute she finished her three-mile jog, she raced to see if Alex had contacted her.

Nothing.

Piper couldn't live like that. She called her therapist's office and scheduled an appointment the following week, asking the receptionist to call if she had any cancellations. She contemplated telling Larry she needed a break from him, but every time they came face to face, she didn't have the heart to end things.

One afternoon after puking her guts out, Piper finally couldn't stand it anymore. She picked up the phone and took five seconds to type and send: _I can't stop thinking about you_. And just like that, it was out there. Although she hoped for a quick response, she wasn't counting on one, so she took a cold shower, remembering the way the frigid water of Lake Washington felt a week prior. Her skin prickled more at the thought of Alex's arms around her than the temperature of the water. She turned it even colder until she was shivering under the spray.

Piper's phone buzzed, and she jumped out of the shower not bothering to dry off before snatching her mobile device off the counter. Her pulse accelerated when she saw Alex's name, and then she read the text: _I know the feeling_.

 _That_ was her response? She didn't know Alex well, but she seemed to go after what she wanted, and that was a passive text. She examined her conscience, forcing herself to admit what she would've preferred to read, which was more akin to: _Meet me at my house_. She returned to the cold shower and sighed, not knowing how to proceed.

Five minutes later, Larry poked his head into the bathroom. "Knock, knock."

"You're back?" She turned off the water.

"We are—you should've seen Benjamin in the go-cart. He's fearless! I took videos."

"I'll be out in a minute." She was pleased to see Larry making more of an effort with their son, rather than staying home and letting him watch movies all day.

She dried off, checking her phone for a follow up text from Alex, but her screen was blank. Piper refused to be passive. _Can I see you?_ She typed. Wrapping her hair in a towel, she padded into her bedroom to get dressed. By the time she returned to the bathroom, Alex had texted back: _I'm in Portland all weekend_.

She put her hands on the counter and bowed her head. In 24 hours, she'd be on a flight to Chicago, making it impossible to see Alex before her departure. She took a few more deep breaths before going downstairs to be with her family.

Benjamin jumped on her lap and showed her the videos of his go-cart ride, insisting that Santa bring him one for Christmas. Her son seemed happy, and Piper had to smile because of it.

They went to a Labor Day barbecue at Polly & Pete's house, and for the most part, Piper was able to keep Alex off her mind. Instead of thinking about her every five minutes, it was more like every ten. All she needed to tide her over was one more text from Alex, indicating that she wanted to see her when she returned to Seattle. That text never came.

She allowed Larry to join her in bed that night, but as soon as her head hit the pillow, she rolled over and turned off the lamp.

* * *

"Happy first day of school, Button!" Piper carried a tray to him.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I get to eat in my bed?"

"On your first day of Kindergarten, you do." She placed it on his lap. "Daddy made blueberry pancakes just for you."

"Yummy!"

Larry joined them in Benjamin's bedroom, handing Piper a cup of coffee. "You're going to have a great day, Ben."

Piper rubbed her son's back as he shoveled food in his mouth. "Are you excited?"

He nodded. "Want some?" He held his fork out.

She opened her mouth, popping it in. "Mmm, delicious."

All three of them went to Benjamin's school that morning, and they walked to the assembly area together.

"Look." Larry pointed to a colorful, painted sign. "There are the Kindergarteners."

Piper shook a young teacher's hand. "Hi, this is our son, Benjamin."

"Hi, I'm Evie. I'll be Benjamin's TA this year." She bent down to greet him. "Welcome to your first day of big kid school, Benjamin."

"When can we play?" he asked.

"Now, if you want." Evie stood up. "See that group over there with the red ball? Why don't you join them?"

"Ok."

Just as he was about to run off, Piper grabbed his shoulder. "Can we get a hug first?"

He hugged her legs, and then Larry's. "Bye!"

"I love you, Button. Have a good day." Piper wiped her misty eyes, but was happy that her son wasn't sad about having to go to school.

"He'll be fine," Larry whispered, putting his arm around his wife. "Look at him."

"I guess that's it. We have a Kindergartener." She sniffed.

"We do."

"Piper, how's it going?" a male voice called from behind.

She turned to see a lanky, curly-haired man approaching them and smiled. "Hi, Tim. This is Larry." Piper didn't examine why she didn't introduce him as her husband.

The men shook hands.

"Tim is the Board chair," Piper explained. "Your son is starting third grade, right?"

"Fourth." Tim smiled. "And yours is in Kindergarten?"

"Yeah," Larry said. "Big day."

"Will you be at the Board meeting next week?"

Piper nodded. "I will."

Larry looked at his watch. "I've got to get you to the airport."

"Work calls." She glanced at her own watch. "Good seeing you, Tim."

He waved. "You, too."

She and Larry made small talk on the way to Sea Tac, and Piper hugged him before exiting the car. As she reached her gate, the plane was already boarding. She passed through first class and headed to the exit row, a surge of nostalgia coursing through her, remembering where she'd met Alex. She'd give anything to sit next to her again.

* * *

Piper spent two days in Chicago and received no texts from Alex. She boarded another plane to St. Louis, and just as she was about to turn her phone off, a message popped up: _Finished reading your book. Fascinating story_.

 _Heading to St. Louis. Can I call you when we land_?

 _Yes._

Piper breathed a sigh of relief—if nothing else, she'd be able to get some things off her chest. She was sick over the whole Alex situation and desperately needed things to move forward or end; being in limbo wasn't an option.

It was pouring down rain in St. Louis, and by the time she got to her hotel, she was wet enough to have to change clothes. She pulled on a dry blouse and paced in her room, phone in hand, rehearsing what she wanted to say. She couldn't get past, _I want your mouth on me_. Of course, those words would never surface.

With the help of tequila from the minibar, Piper gathered enough courage to call. She was prepared to get her voicemail, but Alex picked up on the third ring.

"Hey," she answered.

Piper could feel the vein in her neck pulsing. "Hi."

"It's been a while."

"It has." She stopped in the center of the room. "We've both been busy, I guess."

"Yeah." It sounded like Alex was outdoors. "Your book was good."

"Thank you." She glanced out the window and watched the lightning show. "I'm kind of tired talking about it, but that's what pays the bills for now."

"You're in St. Louis?"

"Just for tonight. I have a thing at Washington University tomorrow morning." She sipped the tequila. "Are you outside? It sounds like children playing." She wondered if Alex was at Seward Park.

She laughed lightly. "You have good ears."

They were silent for a moment, and Piper felt that familiar tug in her heart. She knew she needed to open the flood gates, and after a silent count to five, she dove in.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Alex," she confessed in a raw voice.

She heard Alex's sharp intake of breath.

"I know we just met, and I can't explain it, but…" she leaned her forehead against the window and shut her eyes. "That _kiss_ …"

"I know," she exhaled. "You're _married_ , Piper. If I thought we could have a purely physical relationship, I'd probably go for it, but I don't think that would be the case."

She opened her eyes, keeping her head pressed against the cool glass. "My marriage is…"

"Unless you say 'over,' you can stop right there." She pictured Alex running a hand through her red hair.

"It's not completely over," Piper admitted. "But when I was with you, I felt alive and free and _happy_. I haven't felt that way in a long time." She paused. "Maybe ever."

"I don't want to start something that I won't want to stop."

She pulled away from the window and spun around, free hand in the air. "I'm not in a position to leave my husband."

"I'm not in a position to have an affair!"

Piper let out an irritated sigh. "How will we even know if we're compatible if we don't see each other again?"

"We're compatible, Piper. _I_ knew it and _you_ knew it 30,000 feet above California."

Alex was right. On the flight from San Diego to Seattle, their conversation had flowed effortlessly. There was never an awkward pause, and even when Piper went to the restroom mid-flight, she came up with ten things to ask Alex and couldn't wait to return to her seat. In terms of physical compatibility, there was no doubt they had chemistry. It wasn't just the kiss, though that had been spectacular, it was how they walked together; how they boxed; how they floated in the lake; how Alex touched her when she drew the tattoo.

"It's better if we don't talk until you figure your shit out," Alex said in a low, even tone. "If that happens, call."

It felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her—a right hook to the gut. Piper knew there was no use trying to convince Alex to change her mind. Her words sounded sad but final.

"I have to go…"

She wanted to beg Alex to meet again _just once_.

"Bye, Piper." She hung up, and Piper crumbled to the ground.

How could someone she'd been in the presence of for _less than 12 hours_ have affected her this way? What would Larry think if he knew about Alex? He'd hate her, sight unseen.

She downed the last of the tequila and threw the glass across the room, glass shards flying as far as her feet. She wanted to end her relationship with Larry, not as a co-parent, but as a husband, but she didn't know if she was brave enough to do it without someone waiting for her. She was selfish, and until she could gather the courage to walk away on her own terms, she'd be stuck in an unhappy marriage.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since her conversation with Alex, and Piper was still sulking. She and Larry had several arguments that led to raised voices and an upset son. She tried to avoid being home during the day when Larry was there, but it was impossible. She encouraged him to get a part-time job, but he complained that no one would be able to take Benjamin to school or pick him up when she traveled. That much was true unless they allowed Benjamin to take the bus, and Piper didn't think he was ready for that level of independence.

The last week of September Piper was on an overnight to Oakland and got a call from Larry, which was unusual. They'd taken to exclusively texting each other over the past few weeks, so when she saw his name on her screen, she knew something was amiss.

"Hi, what's going on?" she answered.

"I just got off the phone with Benjamin's teacher. Apparently, he's having trouble getting along with his classmates."

"What?" She asked from the back seat of an Uber. "He's never had trouble with friends."

"This isn't the first time I've heard about it," Larry stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I got an e-mail from his teacher a week ago, saying he was yelling at other kids on the playground."

"And you didn't think that was important to pass along?" She raised her eyebrows. "I'm on the fucking Board of Trustees, and they didn't e-mail _me_?"

Larry proceeded, "She said usually kids just need to be reminded to use their inside voice even when they're on the playground. I had a talk with Benjamin about it that night. I thought he understood."

"That's the kind of stuff I _expect_ to know as a parent!" Her lip quivered. "And you and I should've had a conversation with our son together."

"You weren't home," he said smugly.

"I might've been out for an hour or two, but this is my first overnight trip in two weeks, Larry," she said as calmly as she could. "I'll call the school tomorrow to make sure I'm getting _all_ correspondence from them." She got out of the Uber and walked to the speaking venue. "So, this phone call today was from his teacher?"

"Yeah," he replied. "She wants to meet with us."

Piper walked to the speaker's prep room. "When?"

"Tomorrow if possible, either before or after school," he said.

"My flight gets in at 1:30. I'll meet you there." She picked up a folder, tucked it under her arm and waited for someone to go over the technical stuff. "And when I get back, Larry, we need to talk about us."

"Is there an _us_ to talk about?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she hung up and tried to mentally prepare for a talk she'd give to 200 people.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews so far! If there are any comments that I feel the need to reply to, my responses will be on my Tumblr page. I'm not going to reply to reviews on this site.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper had given at least 50 professional talks about her book, and for the most part, they went off without a hitch. There were even a few occasions when she'd received a standing ovation. She had three "stock" presentations, depending on the school or organization's mission, and delivering any one of them was generally a no-brainer.

That night, however, she bombed.

She stumbled over words, sweat profusely, lost her train of thought and almost walked off stage halfway through. She had to dig deep to finish the talk, moving to the question & answer portion a full 15 minutes earlier than usual.

Piper couldn't concentrate on any _one_ thing as her mind shifted gears like a new driver trying to operate a stick shift. Her son was having trouble at school, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was part of the problem considering how often she and Larry raised their voices. Then there were her incessant thoughts about Alex and _what might have been_ and _what could still be_. When she wasn't thinking about either of those things, her mind settled on her rocky relationship with a husband with whom she'd fallen out of love.

She declined a late dinner with her agent that night, and informed her that she would try to catch an earlier flight the next morning. Although Piper didn't mention she might need some time off, she planted a seed that her family required her full attention. If that meant canceling speaking engagements down the line, so be it.

Piper slept restlessly that night and decided to head to the airport early in hopes of going standby. She didn't know how being home sooner rather than later might help, but she felt helpless in Oakland. She worried about Benjamin and how exposed he'd been to her and Larry's fights. She'd told Larry as much months ago, but he was always the first to yell, and it didn't take much for her to follow suit.

She texted her husband, letting him know she'd be home two hours early, so they could talk about how to best handle their parent/teacher conference. When she arrived at home, he was waiting.

She didn't even greet him with _hello_. "I e-mailed the principal last night, asking to be included on any e-mails the school sends," she stated, dropping her overnight bag at the door. "I also asked him to make sure the teacher calls both of us when something like this comes up."

"It sounds like you don't trust me."

She hadn't considered trusting Larry as an issue, but maybe that was part of it. "Why didn't you forward the e-mail from Benjamin's teacher to me?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal." He shrugged. "And like I told you on the phone, I had a talk with Benjamin, and he seemed to understand that he shouldn't yell at his classmates. I thought I'd fixed it."

"Anything that has to do with Benjamin's performance at school that raises _even the tiniest_ red flag, I need to know about." She put her hands on her hips. "If you and I decide that being married isn't working for us, we'll still have an equal say in his upbringing."

He mirrored her position. "Is that what this is really about?"

"This conversation is about our son, Larry." Her throat burned with words she wanted to yell at the top of her lungs. "Our arguing may have caused him to act out at school. That's something worth examining, don't you think?"

He shook his head and looked away as if Piper was the audacious one.

"I don't want to fight with you," she offered. "And after we figure out what Benjamin needs, we can discuss our marriage."

"I don't want to lose you," his voice cracked.

"I don't want to stay together for the wrong reasons." Piper put a hand on his arm. "We need to focus on Benjamin right now."

He pulled her into a hug, and the only thing she felt was sorry for him.

"I'm going to freshen up, and then eat something before we head over there." She released him.

"Ok."

* * *

They arrived at school, and Piper hoped she didn't run into the principal or anyone on the Board—now was not the time to make small talk. She also didn't want to disclose that her son was having issues at school and hoped the matter would be resolved by the next Board meeting.

Before they entered the main office, a young woman approached the couple. "Hi, I think we met when you dropped Benjamin off on his first day." She smiled and shook each of their hands. "I'm Evie Wright, the Kindergarten teacher's assistant. Thanks so much for coming."

"I wish we were here for a more celebratory meeting," Larry said. "This is new territory for us."

They followed her down a covered walkway.

"There's certainly good news to share," she began. "Benjamin is doing well academically—his reading skills are top in the class."

Piper was impatient and not particularly fond of small talk on that occasion. "No offense to you, Evie, I'm sure you're an excellent TA, but I thought we were meeting his teacher?"

"You are; I'm just escorting you over there." She turned the corner and entered another building. "Would you mind if I sat in on the meeting? I'm an education major at the University of Washington, and this is my student teaching assignment."

She and Larry regarded each other. "I don't see a problem with that."

"Great, thank you." Evie opened the classroom door and the last two students in the room ran out. "No running, Veronica and Damian!" She let out an exasperated sigh and grinned. "Sometimes they just don't slow down."

"Tell me about it," Larry said. "I wish I had Benjamin's energy."

A woman with long, black hair stood in the back of the room, tacking student artwork to a bulletin board.

Evie stepped aside. "This is Benjamin's teacher, Ms. Vause."

"You can call me Alex." She spun around, half-smile quickly slipping off her face.

Piper's knees wobbled as her mouth hung open and eyebrows shot up.

The teacher's face looked like a corpse—all color drained except for the green of her eyes behind black eyeglasses. " _Piper_?"

" _Alex_?" Her mouth was dry and her palms sweaty. " _What the fuck_?"

Evie cleared her throat. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you two know each other?" Larry chimed in.

"I don't understand." As if the other two weren't even in the room, Piper fixated on Alex. "You're not a teacher."

"I am, actually." She wrapped her index finger and thumb around her glasses, wiggling them as if that would make Piper disappear. " _You're_ Benjamin's mom?"

" _Yes!_ " She raised the back of her hand to her forehead and tried to control the short breaths coming out in pants. "This doesn't make any sense."

Larry touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She thrashed her head around and blinked several times as if opening and shutting her eyes would wake her from this confusing dream. "I need a minute."

"Would you mind stepping out for a moment, Evie? And take Mr. Bloom with you." Alex never tore her scrutinizing gaze from her.

"I don't know if I want to leave you here like this," Larry said, worry etched on his face.

"I need you to go," Piper replied slowly, nostrils flaring.

"We'll get something to drink in the lounge. Come with me, Mr. Bloom." Evie escorted him out and shut the door behind her.

"This can't be happening." Piper spun on her heels and gawked at the woman who'd stolen much of her mental energy over the past month. "You're a tattoo artist! I don't understand…How could you be a _teacher_?"

"That's my other job. This one pays the bills." Alex stood motionless in the middle of the classroom. "I had no idea your son was in my class."

"That's only the _second_ problem with this situation," she shouted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to seem lame," she confessed with a tight shrug. "I don't identify as much with teaching as I do with inking up people's bodies."

Piper sensed she was telling the truth, but her lie of omission was no excuse.

"You weren't completely honest with me at first," Alex tried, gaze drifting across the room as if she couldn't bear to look at her.

"Yeah, and I fessed up within hours." She shook her head. "Being a teacher is nothing to be ashamed of—I probably would've had even more respect for you than I already do!"

Alex looked at the ceiling, shoulders high and tense. "Never in a million years did I think we'd be in this situation."

"What the _fuck_ , Alex?" Her eyes raged and her throat burned with throbbing, furious words. "I'm on the Board of Trustees! Do you have any idea how much trouble we could _both_ be in if this got out?"

The muscles in her face tightened. "Yes."

Piper was caught off guard by a tear slipping down her own chin. She knew she was emotional, but she hadn't expected tears, and she flicked it off like a roach crawling on her face.

"Benjamin's last name is Bloom. How was I supposed to know you were his mom? Your name isn't listed as a contact, and I certainly don't go searching our database for parent names," she offered.

"That's no excuse," Piper responded coldly. "If you would've told me you were a Kindergarten teacher, I think we would've figured this out pretty fucking quickly."

"Maybe." She lowered her head and looked contrite.

She took a step forward, now acutely aware of the tears pooling in her eyes. "I _fantasize_ about you, Alex. How am I supposed to sit through a meeting with you and _my husband_ to discuss my son, who apparently has problems in _your_ class?"

"I realize this is awkward as hell, but right now, we need to focus on Benjamin." Alex reached out, touching the cuff of her shirt, fingers skimming her wrist and causing Piper to jerk away. "We'll talk about you and me and this whole thing later. Promise."

"I don't know if I can do this." Piper swiped the moisture off her face and took a moment to collect herself.

She reached for a tissue, handing it to her. "I'm sorry."

Larry peeked inside. "Is it ok to come in?"

"Yeah." Once again, Alex fiddled with her glasses. "I didn't realize Piper was Benjamin's mom. We shared an emotional time in our lives that we'd rather not discuss, but I think everything is ok."

He directed his attention to Piper. "What is she talking about?"

"Nothing." She hoped her eyes didn't look as heavy as they felt. "Let's get this over with."

Evie appeared uncomfortable as she sat in one of the low, plastic chairs in the middle of the room.

Alex joined her, followed by Larry, and then Piper.

"Benjamin is doing well in class. He has good manners, he's an excellent reader, and his math skills are above grade level," Alex began. "When he's at recess though, he yells at the other kids, often to the point of making them cry."

"He's not like that with us," Larry replied.

"There's a chance he could be modeling behavior learned at home," Alex stated, eyes averted from anywhere near Piper's vicinity.

"Larry and I have been known to raise our voices when we have a disagreement," Piper kept her head down, refusing to look up at the woman _she'd wanted to fuck_. _Still_ wanted to fuck, truth be told, and her new, shiny black hair.

Damn her. Damn her for lying and for getting under her skin.

"Is it possible Benjamin has picked up on that, and he's yelling at his friends as a way of communicating?" Larry enquired.

"It's not only possible, but probable," Alex said, crossing her legs. "The good news is that kids his age can adapt to just about any setting. He might've learned that yelling was ok from you, but he can just as easily learn that keeping a steady voice while having a disagreement is a preferred way to communicate."

Larry leaned forward. "So, you're saying we should be concerned, but modeling civilized discussions for Benjamin could help with his issues?"

"That's right." Alex nodded. "And if the two of you tend to get into some heated debates, it's best if you do it when he's not around."

Piper chanced a glance at Alex, who was the epitome of professional. She also looked frustratingly sexy in her tight gray pants and blue, laced top—one of her tattoos peeking out from under the sleeve. She bit her lip and looked away again.

"Maybe we should come to you for marriage counseling," Larry chuckled.

Piper's eyes shot open—Alex was the _opposite_ of a marriage counselor in their relationship—she was the other half of a latent affair.

"We'll keep a close eye on Benjamin over the next couple of weeks, and if we need to have another conversation, Evie will set that up." Alex stood. "It was nice meeting you, Larry. Good seeing you again, Piper."

"You, too." Larry shook her hand, but Piper couldn't touch her.

"Sorry about earlier," Piper offered quietly to Evie.

She smiled. "Don't worry about it."

She gave Alex a head nod, and then walked to the door without looking back, though she could _feel_ Alex's eyes on her.

When they were halfway to the parking lot, Larry turned his attention to his wife. "What in the hell happened in there?"

"I don't want to talk about it, and if you want me to keep my voice down, you won't force the issue." She picked up her pace, eager to get to the car and ultimately home.

"I have no idea what's been going on with you this past month," he mumbled.

She stepped into the car, letting out a long, irritated sigh. "We need to take a break."

"You want to take a break _now_ , when our son needs us more than ever?" He shouted, slamming the door after getting into the driver's seat.

"Benjamin needs two parents who don't argue over every fucking subject." She propped her elbow on the window sill, resting her head in her hand. "I want you to move into the basement."

"And how do you expect we explain _that_ to Benjamin?"

"We'll tell him we both love him, but we need a timeout. He'll understand."

Larry huffed. "I'm not in favor of this plan."

"It's either that or one of us moves out." Piper didn't raise her voice; she was emotionally and physically drained. "You choose."

He gripped the steering wheel. "I have a feeling this isn't going to end well."

"Maybe not, but my top priority is making sure Benjamin feels safe and loved. We haven't done a great job of that this past year."

"If you weren't gone so damn much…"

"Do _not_ start with me about that, Larry," she warned. "I want to pick up Benjamin from Polly's, feed him, and go to sleep. We can hash this out tomorrow after he's at school."

"It always has to be your way."

Piper ignored him and closed her eyes, damning herself for picturing Alex with her new, black hair.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I took great care to ensure Piper had no idea that Alex was Benjamin's teacher. Even if she would have seen the teacher's name on Benjamin's back to school records, in my mind, Piper wouldn't have connected the dots and could've assumed Alex was a man. Also, Piper didn't know Alex's last name until meeting her in the classroom. Larry has no idea that Alex exists in Piper's world, so when he received a call from her, the only thing that was amiss was Benjamin's behavior._

 _Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I'll never understand why anyone would read a story they don't enjoy. _If you don't like this story, stop reading it_. Why is that so difficult for some people? I've responded to a few comments on my Tumblr page, so if you're curious to know my thought process behind the beginning of this story, please go there. If you ARE enjoying this story, I'd love to know! I have no intention of stopping regular posts, so look for at least another seven or eight chapters. As with all my stories, this one is complete, but now is when I put the final touches on it.

 **This chapter is rated M for Mature**. It's an essential chapter for understanding Piper's state of mind. This story is peppered with Piper's introspection, and if you can hold your horses before slamming me, there will be more clarity as we move along.

* * *

She had a good talk with her son that evening, reiterating Larry's point about using his inside voice even when he was outside. When Benjamin seemed to understand the severity of his mom's request, he pouted as if he'd done something wrong. Piper was quick to praise him on his reading and math skills, saying he was an excellent student, but he needed to work on playing nice at recess. She didn't think that was the time to tell him about Larry moving into the basement; that would come days, perhaps weeks later, when the couple knew what they wanted out of their marriage. Piper was clear-headed about what she wanted, but she needed to handle the matter carefully.

Piper refused to let her mind drift to Alex that evening. Every time an image of her popped into her mind, she banished it. She needed to focus on her son, and she watched him closely at dinner and when they played _Go Fish_ afterwards. He seemed perfectly content, and even when he lost a couple rounds, he didn't raise his voice or pout.

An hour after Benjamin was tucked in bed, she asked Larry to move some of his things into the basement. It was equipped with a futon and a full bath, so there was no need for him to enter their bedroom to shower or get dressed.

"It doesn't have to be this way," he complained, shoving clothes into a bag.

"We're not discussing anything tonight." Piper splashed water on her face, pissed that images of Alex and her dark hair infiltrated her mind when her eyes were shut. "We're both exhausted and might say things we'll regret."

"Fine." He paused at the bathroom door as if waiting for her to change her mind.

"Good night, Larry."

Once he was out of sight, she closed the bedroom door and changed into her pajamas. Piper crawled into bed with a thick sigh, knowing she wouldn't get the good night's sleep she badly needed. Sure enough, as soon as her eyes closed, she was assaulted once again with images of Alex. Piper wanted to be angry at her, and she was, but she was stillintensely attracted to Alex.

She reflected on their meeting and the shock she felt deep down to her core at seeing Alex in the room. Piper racked her brain, trying to recall letters sent home with Benjamin's teacher's name on them, but why would that have registered anything suspicious? She remembered reading both Alex and Evie's names, but she certainly hadn't put two and two together. Benjamin talked about _Ms. Vause_ often, but how was she to know that _Ms. Vause_ was 'her' Alex? It still didn't make sense, but it was a cruel reality she'd have to eventually accept.

With her eyes still shut, Piper's mind floated back to their interaction that day, and she realized the only time they'd touched was when Alex's fingertips skimmed her wrist. She brought her hand to her face, rubbing her wrist against her lips, wishing she could feel the touch again just by pure recollection. One touch wasn't enough, though _she_ was the one who refused to shake Alex's hand before leaving the classroom. It was as if touching Alex even in the most benign way would have revealed too much not only to Larry, but to herself.

She rolled onto her side and plugged in her phone when she noticed an unread text message: _I fucked up - should have told you_.

Her heart leapt at seeing those words. Alex _had_ fucked up, but Piper hadn't expected her to own up to it any more than she already had at school that day. She typed a new message: _You did and you should have_.

Three little dots moved on her screen, indicating Alex was typing. _Meet me tomorrow—all cards on the table_.

The thought of being alone with Alex both frightened and excited her. Piper knew the next day would be emotionally draining after having a long discussion with Larry, so seeing Alex afterwards might not be the best decision, but there was no way she could resist. Even if their discussion was difficult and lengthy, Piper wanted to understand her motives. There was no sense delaying a meeting.

 _Where and when?_

 _My house after school: 714 S Dawson - green craftsman, red door_.

Piper didn't reply. She turned off the lamp, rolled onto her back and then pulled the covers higher. If she thought today had been rough, the next day would likely be even rougher.

* * *

They both dropped Benjamin off at school the following morning, Piper giving him one final reminder about not yelling on the playground, and then went back to their house to hash out issues that had been bubbling to the surface for more than a year.

Larry walked inside and plopped into an armchair with a huff. "Do you want to go first, or shall I?"

It didn't appear that he needed a preamble, so Piper jumped right in. "I don't think this will come as a shock, but I haven't been happy for a long time." She sat on the edge of the sofa, hands in her lap.

His lips curved down. "I thought we might start with Benjamin's teacher and what the hell _that_ was about."

"Alex has nothing to do with you and me," she replied calmly, hoping her stern expression proved there was no room for negotiation. "We need to focus on _us_ and our son."

"Fine, but we'll come back to that." He folded his arms. "Why aren't you happy, Piper?"

"I don't know if I've ever been truly happy with you." She knew those words would hit hard, but this was finally the moment when she could be brutally honest—anything less would prolong the situation. "We've had some amazing times together, and I'm so thankful that we brought Benjamin into this world, but I don't love coming home to you anymore."

"Wow." He wrinkled his chin. "How long have you been holding _that_ in?"

"I don't want to hurt you—"

"Too late for that." He stood and walked across the room.

Piper remained silent, eyes fixing on her wrist—the one Alex had touched the day before—and she quickly flipped her hand over so she wouldn't be reminded of her at the most inopportune time.

Larry stared out the window, and then returned his attention to her. "What can I do to make you happy?"

She shrugged, feeling her eyes well up. "I don't think there's anything."

"Can I at least _try_?"

"I believe you _have_ tried." She bit hard on her back teeth, hoping to keep tears from falling. "It just isn't working."

He took a few steps closer. "We could designate a date night once a week. I could go with you on one of your trips, and we could make a mini-vacation out of it. I'll buy you jewelry. _Anything_."

Piper looked up at him, feeling her eyes sag with the weight of tears and shook her head. "Larry…"

"So, this is it?" He threw his hands in the air, all attempts at a gentle reconciliation abandoned. "You want a divorce?"

"I want to separate." A tear rolled down her cheek and her heart ached. Even if she didn't love Larry any more, she still felt _something_ for him. "We can talk about further steps later."

"What about Benjamin?"

"We need to work on some language together." She grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose.

Larry shook his head. "You come up with whatever you want to tell him, and I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

He was angry, and he had every right to be. If it was _that_ difficult for Piper to say those things, she could only imagine how difficult it was for him to hear.

"You're welcome to stay here for another week, but after that, you'll need to find a place of your own."

"What's the fucking rush?" he huffed.

She knew her husband well. If she gave an inch, he'd take a mile.

"There's not going to be a _let's ease into this_ phase," she said, motioning with her arms. "We're separated, Larry; you don't get to hang around, secretly hoping I'll change my mind."

He grinded his teeth like an animal about to attack its prey. "Is now a good time to ask about _Ms. Vause_?"

Piper's face twitched, and she hoped he didn't notice.

"Were you in a relationship with her?" he asked suspiciously. " _Are_ you in a relationship with her?"

"No." She turned towards him and scratched her forehead, trying to think of the best way to proceed. "We met on a plane and hung out in Seattle one day."

"There has to be more to it than that."

She certainly wasn't going to tell him about their kiss, and as far as she was concerned, Alex wanted nothing to do with her—at least not while she was still with Larry.

"She hadn't told me she was Benjamin's teacher. I found out yesterday at school."

"The way you reacted…" He shook his head. "What aren't you telling me?"

"There's nothing more to tell." She lifted her shoulders. "If there comes a time when I need to share something about Alex with you, I will."

"So there _might_ be something between the two of you?" His tone dripped with revulsion.

"I don't know!" she replied, fed up with his prodding. "I've told you everything I'm going to tell you!" To prove she was done with their conversation, she headed towards the stairs and switched topics. "I'll ask Polly to pick up Benjamin today. I have some place to be after school."

He raised his eyebrows. "We just separated, and you don't think one of us should pick our son up from school?"

"I can get him next Monday and Tuesday. If you want to pick him up today, go for it." She walked halfway up the stairs before stopping to wait for his reply.

"I'll find something else more important to do," he replied with hostility. "Ask Polly to get him."

She jogged the rest of the way upstairs, entered her room and covered her face as she wept. Nothing about the past two days had gone well, and she was mostly to blame. She'd kept her discontent in check far too long, and Larry's shock at hearing how unhappy she was had to sting like a thousand hornets. Piper took no pleasure in causing him pain, and she didn't expect his sympathy. The only silver lining was that she decided to separate from Larry on her own terms, not because she had someone else waiting in the wings. Alex had been the _catalyst_ for her to admit how unfulfilled she was in her marriage, but she wasn't the _reason_ for her ultimate decision.

Piper spent the next couple of hours in her bedroom, going downstairs only once to grab a granola bar for lunch. Larry was nowhere to be found, and she wondered if he'd left to drink himself silly. He had two relatively new friends who were equally unemployed, and Piper had confronted her husband about them being potentially bad influences. Larry didn't think it was out of the ordinary to meet for Bloody Marys three times a week, and his friends indulged him.

She'd already arranged for Polly to pick up Benjamin from school, which was not a big deal since their children attended Gleason together. Finn was two years older than Benjamin, but they still enjoyed playing together. Polly had always told her that it was a joy to have Benjamin over, and if he ever needed to spend the night, she'd welcome him. That day, there was a chance she'd take her up on the offer.

By the time 3 o'clock rolled around, Piper decided to beat traffic on her drive to Alex's house. She considered leaving Larry a note but decided against it. If he needed to reach her, he could call or text.

* * *

Heading to Columbia City again reminded her of the first time she and Alex had hung out. Piper didn't go to that part of Seattle often, but she liked the neighborhood quite a bit. As she drove down Rainier Avenue, her nerves became more pronounced. She turned the air conditioner higher and practiced her yoga breathing. The difference between the discussion/argument she had with Larry and the one she would have with Alex was that there was _finality_ to the former and _potential_ for the latter.

She needed a distraction before coming face-to-face with Alex, so she decided to stop at Columbia City Bakery and buy a few pastries for Benjamin. Although she didn't encourage him to eat too many carbs, a bearclaw or cinnamon twist a couple mornings a week wouldn't harm him.

Typically, when she went to someone's house for the first time, Piper brought some type of gift—flowers, a candle or a bottle of wine. She didn't know if she should bring something to Alex's, but just in case, she bought a chocolate truffle torte that the baker had just pulled out of the oven. She'd leave the torte in the car, and if things moved in a positive direction, she'd have it at the ready.

Piper hopped back in her car, baked goods in hand, and drove four blocks to Alex's house, anxiety once again creeping through her veins. She parked half a block away, turned the engine off and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Just before 4 o'clock, she walked along the sidewalk towards Alex's house. She had no idea what kind of vehicle Alex drove, so the only way to know if she was home was to either text, call or knock on the door.

Her house was an old Craftsman with a simple front porch and low ceilings. The green paint was chipping in a spot just below the picture window, and Piper wondered if Alex had been meaning to fix it or if aesthetics weren't important to her. The red door made a bold statement with its gold handle and antique-looking glass knob. There were two planters flanking the door with Ivy vines crawling out of them and onto the wooden porch.

The front door opened, startling her.

"I've been meaning to buy a 'no soliciting' sign."

"You scared me." Piper placed her hand over her chest. "I didn't know if you were home yet."

"Ringing the doorbell would've solved that mystery." Alex, who was barefoot in cutoff jean shorts and a red tank top, stepped aside. "Come in."

Piper involuntarily licked her lips and quickly looked away. She hooked a thumb over her shoulder. "You know there's some paint chipping beneath the window."

Alex seemed puzzled by her statement, as if she wasn't expecting small talk. "I bought the paint and a paintbrush about a year ago, but haven't gotten around to touching it up."

"You should probably sand the area first." She glanced out the door before Alex shut it. "I've done a few home improvement projects like that. It's pretty easy once you have the right tools."

She walked further into the entryway. "Can I hire you to do it?"

"I might even offer to do it for free." Piper shrugged. "Depends on how this conversation goes."

She twisted her mouth and nodded. "Seems fair."

Piper wasn't ready to dive in just yet. She needed to get her bearings and focus on something other than why Alex had lied to her. She looked around the room and observed the décor. There were two short, built-in book cases immediately in front of her and a room just beyond them. The bookcases were capped by two thick, white columns.

"Do you want a quick tour?"

"Sure." She set her purse down on a wooden bench next to the door.

"The house was built in 1908, and the original owners sold it to my grandma, who then gave it to my mom, and now it's mine."

"How long have you lived here?"

"Apart from four years at NYU, my whole life."

Piper wanted to know more about her time in Manhattan, but she stored her questions for another time.

She walked into the other room. "These aren't the original floors, but they're heart-of-pine just like the original ones. I had them installed five or six years ago. The built-ins came like this, but we've painted them at least ten times since I've lived here." She ran a hand over the smooth surface. "They were this putrid green when I was a kid, and when my grandma died, my mom and I painted them a different color every year."

"I like the glossy white paint." Piper looked up at the rafters. "Clean lines."

"This is my office—not much to it other than the fact that I've kept this fig tree alive for a year."

"This would be a great place to write." She swiveled the chair and glanced at the desk. There were two early education books and a laptop, along with a framed drawing of a dragon. Piper wondered if it might've been the first tattoo she'd drawn. "Lots of natural light; not a lot of clutter."

"I don't like clutter." Alex moved into the next room. "This is obviously the living room."

There was a wide, blue sofa, a modern coffee table, flat screen TV that hung on the wall, and wrap-around windows trimmed in red.

"It seems comfortable." She traced the arm of the sofa. "Cozy."

"I curl up here pretty much every night and read." She walked into the kitchen. "This is the room that needs the most work."

She glanced around the space. "Work? Doesn't seem like it."

"The yellow cabinets are gross, and that's the only table I have in the house." She opened the refrigerator. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Whatever you're having." She toyed with a cloth napkin. "If you don't entertain much, it's fine. And the blue legs on the table give the room a little color."

Alex poured two glasses of white wine. "I remember you like white."

Piper furrowed her brow, her thoughts not adding up.

"The plane," she offered, handing her a glass.

"Oh." She'd almost forgotten why she was there. It surely wasn't to see Alex's house or catch up like old friends. "We should probably get to the reason I'm here."

"Right." She held the bottle in one hand, her wine glass in another and proceeded to the living room.

Piper followed. "Why don't we pick up where we left off?"

"Which was?" She plopped on the sofa, tucking one leg under her.

Piper sat in the chair across from her. "Your reason for lying about your job."

She exhaled as if she was settling in to tell a long story. "I never thought I'd be an education major, and I sure as hell didn't plan to be a Kindergarten teacher." After a sip, she set her wine glass on the coffee table. "A girl I liked in college wanted to be a teacher, so I signed up for a couple of the same classes. I ended up liking the psychology behind teaching, so I took a few more the following semester. The girl and I never amounted to anything, but I ended up student teaching at an elementary school on the Upper West Side, and I kind of liked it." She brushed her hair over one shoulder. "What sold me were the holidays and summers off."

Piper didn't say anything, and Alex continued.

"The crowd I've hung out with pretty much my whole life are _not_ the teaching type—they're either Nonconformists or drifters. None of them have traditional jobs—one is an artist, another is a roadie for an obscure punk rock band, and two of them don't work at all." She untucked her leg. "They can't fathom going to work from 7:30 to 3:30, five days a week." She picked up her wine and took a long sip. "I don't talk about my teaching gig in my personal life."

"You didn't tell me any of this because you think teaching is lame?"

She poked her glasses. "I don't think teaching is lame, but it's not glamorous or edgy."

Piper crossed her legs. "And you think being a tattoo artist is the role that will impress people?"

"Like I said yesterday, I identify more with being a tattoo artist, where I can express creative freedom." She took another sip. "I can be creative in the classroom, but it's just so _ordinary_."

A noise escaped Piper's throat, but she remained silent.

"If I would've known your son was in my class, I would've said something sooner." Alex leaned forward, elbows on her knees, glass back on the table.

"That's the trouble with lying—you don't know when the truth will bite you in the ass." She propped her arm on the back of the chair, hoping to give off an air of confidence that she didn't really feel. "Why did you only e-mail my husband when Benjamin started having issues?"

She furrowed her brow, as if she was thinking about the practicality of how she'd communicated. "We have a new data management system that makes teachers click the names of both parents if you want to send an e-mail. In the old system, all I had to do was click one button, and anyone listed in the primary contact section received the e-mail." Alex shrugged. "I'm still getting used to this new system." She looked her in the eye. "I am truly sorry, Piper."

She looked away for a second, and then locked eyes with the woman across from her. "What else are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing. Promise." She downed the rest of her wine. "I could bore you with details of my childhood, but I'm not sure you want to hear that—at least not in one fell swoop." She refilled her glass, and then topped off Piper's.

She believed Alex's apology was sincere but didn't want to lose the gravity of the moment by detouring into childhood tales.

Alex pressed her back against the sofa and ran a hand down her thigh. "What happened with you and your husband?"

"Today or in general?" She sipped the wine.

"You pick."

"Today was emotionally draining," Piper sighed. "I told him I wanted to separate."

She raised her eyebrows. "Was that something you'd been considering?"

"Yeah." She looked off into the distance, remembering Larry's face when she told him she was unhappy. "I don't want to talk about all the details right now—It's still pretty raw."

She shrugged. "Whenever you're ready."

Piper drained her wine, glad that this conversation was easier than the one earlier that day. "You're a good communicator." She put the glass next to Alex's on the coffee table. "I'm not used to that."

"I communicate with five-year-olds all day—I kind of have to be," Alex quipped.

"True."

"Mind if I play some music?" She walked over to a small stereo. "I don't sit in silence very often."

"I don't mind." Piper watched her move, black hair still new to her. She felt good about their more personal conversation and was itching to change the subject to another heavy burden she'd been carrying. "Can we talk about Benjamin, or is that off limits?"

"Nothing is off limits." She hit the play button and James Taylor sang one song or another about love. "I'm just going to put it on shuffle. Get ready for some seriously random shit."

"How concerned should I be about his behavior?"

"You should check in with him every couple of days, asking how things went at recess," she offered. "But in terms of worrying yourself sick about it, there's no reason for that."

Piper troubled her lower lip. "Do you really think Larry and my arguing has something to do with his outbursts?"

"It might." She shrugged. "Most kids his age still mimic communication styles of their parents, not their peers. He _could be_ influenced by someone his age or a little older, so I'd keep an eye on how he behaves with friends outside of school."

She looked away again, trying to absorb that information for the next time Benjamin had a playdate. She also made a mental note to talk to Polly and Cal about their sons' behavior to see if it was similar to Benjamin's or if they'd witnessed her son yelling.

The song changed to something by Sam Smith, and Piper glanced at her. "So, where does that leave us?"

"In an honest space, I hope." She moved back to the sofa and patted the cushion next to her. "There _is_ something else I want to tell you though."

Piper stood, legs a bit wobbly, and sat next to her. Alex smelled sweet and beachy just like she did on the plane.

She lifted a strand of blonde hair, rubbing the ends between her fingers. "I fantasize about you, too."

Piper blushed, remembering saying those words to her the day before at school.

She released her hair and brushed her knuckles against Piper's cheek. " _A lot_."

She put her hand on Alex's knee and watched it as it moved slowly up her thigh, while Alex cupped her cheek. Piper looked up and saw something very different in her eyes, and she wondered if hers looked as needy. They moved closer simultaneously, barely touching lips once, then again. Their kiss in the tattoo parlor was fast and furious, but this one was slow and intentional. They took their time, allowing their mouths to become familiar. Alex nipped at her lower lip, while Piper's tongue caressed her upper lip. She ran a hand through blonde hair, and Piper lifted her hand to do the same.

"I like your hair, by the way," she said between kisses.

"Mmm." Alex deepened the kiss. "Is black more attractive on me?"

She tilted her head while Alex bathed her neck with kisses. "I'm as attracted to you now as I ever was, which is to say, enormously."

Alex chuckled against her skin, forcing warm air onto her neck. "That makes two of us."

She ran a hand down the back of her arm and onto her side, tugging at Alex's tank top. Alex helped her release it, pulling it over her head. Piper's mouth landed on her chest and quickly made its way to her right breast. Meantime, Alex shoved both hands down the back of Piper's jeans and squeezed what she could of her ass.

"Too much clothing?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," she panted.

Alex took her hands, forcing both of them to their feet, and gently pushed her towards the other room with her chest, all the while kissing her. She unzipped Piper's jeans, while Piper tugged her blouse over her head. Piper kicked off her flip flops, pulling her own jeans down just past her hips. Alex's hands returned to her ass, this time with far better access to her bare cheeks on either side of a thong.

"Turn around." Alex unclasped Piper's bra, using enough force to pin her against the column in the entryway. She didn't remove the lacey garment; rather, she ran her hands underneath it until her fingertips reached taut nipples.

Just as Alex was about to lead her into the bedroom, Piper stopped. "No."

"What?" Her lips were already swollen.

"Right here." Piper splayed her hands against the thick, white column.

That was all it took for Alex to reach around with her right hand and shove it under her thong, while the left hand continued pinching her nipple. Piper moaned with pleasure, tilting her head to indicate where she wanted to be kissed. Alex toyed with her pussy, never quite touching her in the right spot while Piper squirmed. She liked to be teased, but was impatient for Alex's long fingers to enter her.

She didn't have long to wait. "Mmm…"

She bit and licked the spot where Piper's neck met her shoulder, increasing the speed of two fingers inside, while using her thumb to massage her clit. Piper started bucking into her hand, hearing the squishy sounds of her own juices, leaking onto Alex's hand. "I'm…I'm… _ohfuckAlex_!"

She didn't stop pumping until Piper couldn't take it anymore. Her motions slowed and Alex pulled her fingers out, wiping them on her hip.

"Oh my God," she panted, rolling her back onto the column, never allowing more than an inch between their bodies. "I knew sex with you would be good, but _wow_."

"Yeah, that was pretty much a given." Alex chuckled, kissing her hard on the mouth.

"If we wouldn't have been interrupted at the tattoo shop, do you think we would've had sex that night?" Piper asked, brushing dark hair away from Alex's face.

"I certainly didn't have the willpower to stop." She stared into her eyes. "There's something about you…"

"Something about _us_." She turned her head slightly and kissed Piper's palm.

Things heated up again rather quickly, but Alex was able to drag her to the bedroom before they had sex again, this time with Piper between her legs.

They switched positions once more, bringing Piper to the edge again before cuddling in bed.

"This was a surprise," Alex mentioned.

"Having sex? I thought you just insinuated that it was inevitable?"

"The sex was definitely inevitable, I just didn't think it would happen today."

She rolled over, tossing a leg over both of Alex's. "Why not?"

"Because I lied to you," she said apologetically. "I didn't know if you'd forgive me so easily."

Piper propped herself on her elbow and looked her in the eye. "I do."

They kissed tenderly until Piper stopped and glanced at the clock. "I hate to do this, but I really need to check my phone to see if Polly called."

"Ok." Alex released her.

"Be right back." She left the bed and dug in her purse by the door. She had missed a text from Polly, asking if she wanted Benjamin to spend the night. Piper went back to the bedroom, phone in hand. "My friend, Polly, offered to keep Benjamin overnight."

Alex reached for her and smirked. "Does that mean we can do _this_ all night?"

"It does." She crawled on top of Alex, kissing a path from her stomach to her face.

Alex kissed her through a wide smile. "An unexpected treat."

Neither of them could stop smiling. They had sex seven more times that night, pausing for an hour while they ate leftover Chinese food in bed. They finally fell asleep tangled in each other in the wee hours of the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Whoa! I go away for a couple days and come back to find that the review section has exploded with people commenting about what a horrible writer I am and others defending me. Let's all take a deep breath. I'm secure enough with my writing to not take it personally when someone attacks my stories or accuses me of posting fake reviews about my own work. That's downright laughable, immature and tacky. On with the story!

* * *

Piper woke up to an unexpected dip in the bed and Hem singing familiar lyrics:

 _And I don't know_

 _Is this the part where you let go_

 _And tumbling out of a window?_

 _Is this the part where you find out?_

 _I'm there for you_

She slowly opened her eyes, remembering where she was, smile spreading like butter on her face.

Alex, who was perched on one knee, bent to kiss her. "Morning."

"Morning." She sniffed, pulling the sheets higher on her chest. Piper glanced down at the disheveled bed, one corner of the fitted sheet completely removed. "Looks like we tore your room up a bit."

Alex followed her gaze. "Not really. Just the bed."

"Is that for me?" She reached for a cup of steaming coffee on the side table. "Please say yes."

"It is now," she chuckled.

Alex handed her the mug, and then sat next to her in bed.

Piper quickly glanced at her phone to ensure she hadn't missed a call or text about Benjamin, and then she returned to the woman next to her. "Last night was…" she trailed off.

"Fun? Interesting? Nice?" she tried with a half-smile.

"All of those things." She felt a blush spread across her cheeks. "It's been a long time since I slept with anyone other than Larry." Piper propped herself up with a pillow against the headboard. "I'm not saying that as a comparison or anything…"

"It's fine. Besides, I don't think it's fair to compare sleeping with a man to sleeping with a woman."

"Really?" She swiveled her head. "Have you slept with a man?"

"Yeah." Alex scooted closer. "A _very_ long time ago. He was all hairy and bulky; they're just gross."

Piper chuckled.

She linked their fingers on Piper's stomach. "Have you slept with other women?"

"In college." She nodded. "But only two."

Alex took the coffee mug back and sipped the hot liquid. "Do _you_ think the sex is similar?"

"I never really thought about it." She shrugged. "I guess I wasn't invested in either woman, so it felt good in the moment, but being with Larry wasn't drastically different."

Alex let out a short laugh. "I don't want to know if he's good in bed."

Piper placed two fingers on her chin, turning her head until they were eye to eye. "He's not."

Her lips turned upwards. "Good to know."

"You, on the other hand…" She rolled onto all fours, flinging one leg over both of Alex's. Balancing on her knees and one hand, Piper took the coffee mug, reaching over to set it on the side table, and then returned her attention to Alex, whose grin was contagious. She straddled Alex's lap, snaking one hand under her shorts and directly to her center. "…Are _very_ good."

After another hour of incredible sex, Piper was spent. She laid on her back and brushed Alex's sweaty hair off her neck. "Why did you have clothes on when you came back to bed?"

"I went out to get the paper before you woke up." She reached for _The Seattle Times_. "I might be one of the last people on earth who still reads the newspaper; it's my guilty pleasure."

"It's not guilty—at least it shouldn't be." She sat perched against the headboard again, dragging Alex with her. "This is nice." Piper kissed her shoulder. What she'd wanted to say was, _I could get used to this_ , but refrained for fear of being overzealous.

"It is." Alex stretched to get the paper off the far end of the side table and pulled out the Local News section. "I don't have to read this now if you want to, you know, bask in the glow or something."

She felt her smile grow from ear to ear. "Oh, I can bask just fine while we read the paper."

"Good. What section do you want?"

"Business, and then Lifestyle." Piper took one more sip before trading the coffee for two sections of the newspaper.

The song blasting from the living room switched to a slow ballad.

"I like your music," Piper commented.

"Good." She flicked the paper open, getting rid of the crease. "If you want to listen to something else, say the word."

They read the paper mostly in silence for the next 15 minutes, except for a few times when Piper needed to share something 'exciting' with Alex. She didn't seem to mind and actually encouraged Piper to provide soundbites when she read something noteworthy.

Piper finished the Entertainment section, and then reached over to grab her phone. "I should probably leave soon," she sighed.

Alex put the paper aside, folding Piper into her arms.

"I promised I'd take Benjamin to the aquarium today."

She kissed the top of her head. "Sounds like an educational outing."

"I enjoy doing things like that with him." She reached for Alex's hand over her shoulder, loosely connecting their fingers. "Larry takes him to do fun stuff like riding go-carts or hitting balls at the batting cage, which are good for Benjamin in terms of spending quality time together, but they're not educational."

"There's nothing wrong with those things, but they're not as good for Benjamin's brain development as, say, reading about mammals and watching them swim."

"I want to expose him to all sorts of things, you know." She kissed Alex on the lips, and then crawled out of bed. "I don't want a one-dimensional kid."

She scooted out behind her. "Trust me, Benjamin is _not_ one-dimensional."

"That's good to hear." She pulled on her jeans, having no idea where her thong had landed the night before.

Alex walked across the room and held the tiny scrap of material. "Looking for these?"

She smiled and reached for the thong, but Alex jerked them away.

"I can wash them for you, and if this happens again, you'll have a fresh pair here so you don't have to free ball back to your house."

Piper chuckled. "They're expensive, so I'll have to come back for them soon."

"I'll put the machine on gentle cycle." Alex rubbed her arms. "How soon is _soon_?"

She hadn't thought about that and was marveled at the fact that they _could_ see each other again now that she was separated. "I don't know. A week?"

She kissed her nose, then her lips. "If that's what you need."

"I'll text you later." She picked up the shirt she had on the day before and sniffed it. "Maybe you can wash this, too."

Alex walked to her closet and pulled out two t-shirts. "If you take the Einstein one, I'm going to need it back."

She took the shirt with a fox riding a bicycle on it. "So, I can keep this one?"

"Yeah, I guess." Alex smiled.

She shrugged into the shirt, and then wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. "I'm glad we did this."

"The nasty?" Alex cocked her brow.

"Sex _and_ conversation," Piper explained. "It felt…effortless."

"It did." Her face sobered. "I'm looking forward to doing it again."

Piper reached up for a kiss that went from chaste to needy in a matter of seconds. She put a hand on Alex's chest and pushed away. "Me, too…if that isn't obvious."

Alex wiped the moisture from her upper lip. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok." One more peck, and Piper grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She had to laugh at the now melted chocolate torte in the back seat. Next time, she'd bring a fresh one, and maybe they could eat it in bed.

* * *

Alex and Piper texted throughout the weekend, talking on the phone late one night for almost an hour about everything from their college years to family upbringing to guilty pleasures. While she and Larry had a phase of getting to know each other, it had never been this stimulating. Perhaps it was the clandestine nature of their affair, but Piper didn't chalk the exhilaration up to that; rather, she assumed it was because she and Alex genuinely wanted to get to know each other without the pressure of marriage lurking in the back of her mind like it had been with Larry. Obviously, there was a significant physical component to their relationship, but Piper sensed they were establishing a friendship along the way. With Larry, it felt like an obligation—if she was going to marry the man, she needed to know about his upbringing, favorite foods, etc.

First thing Monday morning, Piper called her agent, Louise, to tell her about the separation. Louise was not pleased at hearing the news since part of Piper's book centered around Larry being the love of her life. When the book was going through the editing process, that was the thing Piper had the hardest time conceding. Larry _hadn't been_ the love of her life, but her editor and agent agreed that was where the story needed to go in order to attract and appease readers. Louise pleaded with her to consider keeping the separation quiet until the end of the year when speaking engagements would surely die down.

Her second call was to her attorney. If she was going to be separated, she wanted it to be legal. He agreed to meet with them the following day to draw up papers.

"This is really it, isn't it?" Larry took a sip of his third gin and tonic. "The end of the line for us."

"I don't want to make this hard on you or Benjamin, so if you'll please cooperate—"

" _Cooperate_? More like adhere to your demands," he roared.

"Keep your voice down!" She gave him a stern look. "I'm willing to compromise. The lawyer will help us figure everything out."

"What are we going to do about Benjamin?"

"I'm open to suggestions." She'd thought about that often, and she wasn't sure what the right protocol was. There was no way she'd give up custody of her son, so she hoped Larry would be willing to find some middle ground.

He leaned against the counter, folding his arms. "I want him at least half the week."

"That might work, or one week with you and one with me." She filled a glass with water and slid it towards him. "I think we need to discuss our options with a child psychologist, and then bring that to the attorney."

"But we're meeting with the lawyer tomorrow."

"I don't think there will be anything legal in terms of Benjamin's care in the separation documents, but when we get divorced, it'll definitely come into play." She closed her eyes, knowing Larry's rage was unavoidable upon hearing her statement.

" _Divorce_?! You said you wanted to try separation before going down that road," he screamed. "We haven't even been legally separated yet!"

She straightened her fingers against her temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Let's not draw this out longer than necessary. That wouldn't be healthy for Benjamin or for us." She took a deep breath and looked at him with worn-out eyes. "Separating is the first step, but I _do_ want a divorce."

"Piper gets what Piper wants," he laughed with malice. "Fuck you." With that, he stormed into the basement and turned the music loud enough for the bass to reverberate through the walls.

She felt a bitter taste in her mouth and tried to wash it down, but it was no use. This was going to be a painful process, and she wondered if Larry would put up a fight every step of the way. The last thing she needed was a contentious divorce while trying to raise a five-year-old and potentially start a relationship.

* * *

The next morning, Piper woke up with the same splitting headache that had begun the night before. She walked to the bathroom, every step feeling more nauseous. She barely made it to the toilet before wrenching her guts out. She'd suffered from migraines in the past, and this was the tell-tale sign of a bad one. She popped three Ibuprofen tablets into her mouth, but the likelihood of over the counter medicine working was slim. What she needed was to be in a dark, quiet room with nothing on her mind, but neither of those things would happen anytime soon.

Both she and Larry drove Benjamin to school that morning, and then they headed to the attorney's office. Larry informed her that his father would be present at the meeting, and all she could do was roll her eyes. Howard used to like her, but he'd kept his distance, often inviting Larry and Benjamin over for a weeknight dinner and leaving Piper out. She knew he'd fight tooth and nail for Larry, especially as it related to custody of his grandson.

* * *

The meeting went as expected, and Larry hardly said five words. His father did most of the talking and stayed behind to chat with Piper's lawyer as the couple departed.

"I don't want a custody battle," she said back in the car, headache raging.

"Then give me what I want."

She turned to him and awaited his response.

"We each get him for two-weeks at a time." He pulled out of the parking lot. "When you travel, and it's your week to take care of him, you have to find someone else."

"If that's what the psychologist thinks is best for Benjamin, I'll accept those terms." She watched the buildings whiz by as they made their way out of downtown, and it made her nauseous again. "When are you moving out?"

"After the papers are drawn."

"Are you going to stay with your parents?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"For the time being." He veered onto Highway 99. "Benjamin is comfortable there."

 _Of course_ Larry would stay with his parents; he hadn't managed a day in his life without financial support from others.

"He won't have his own room," she noted.

"We can share the guest bedroom or I'll sleep on the sofa bed."

Piper was fine with that as long as it was temporary, but her main mission was to get Larry out of their house. They'd bought their Green Lake home with the vast majority of the down payment coming from Piper, and Larry had contributed to the mortgage with the little income he had from freelance writing, which wasn't much. Piper's income took care of all the bills, and she was certain any judge would agree that the house would go to her in the divorce settlement.

They pulled into the garage, and Piper immediately went upstairs and crawled back into bed. There was nothing more she had to say to Larry, and she hoped he'd get the message with her quick withdrawal.

She hated doing it, but she texted Alex, canceling their plans that evening due to her migraine.

Alex texted back within minutes: _Let me take care of you_.

In all her years with Larry, he'd never made such an offer. Even through her headache, she smiled. _I don't think it's safe for me to drive, but that's a tempting offer_.

 _I'll get an Uber. What's your address?_

Her smile was so wide, it turned into an almost laugh, which hurt her head even more, but she couldn't help it.

 _Shirley will be there between 4 & 4:15, blue Prius: ZIK876._

She set an alarm, turned her phone on silent and closed her eyes, hoping she'd feel better in three hours' time.

* * *

The migraine had indeed subsided by 4 p.m., turning into more of a stubborn pain. Larry had already made plans to pick up Benjamin from school and bring him to his parents' house for dinner, so Piper didn't have to worry about childcare that evening.

Although she'd communicated with Alex multiple times a day, she hadn't seen her in four days. Piper didn't know what to expect when they saw each other again and was a little anxious.

She knocked on the red door, and it took a minute for Alex to answer, gentle smile on her face.

"Hey." Alex pulled her into a hug. "Sorry you feel like shit."

"Thanks. A little more of this might make it better," she mumbled against her neck.

She dragged her inside, where light, instrumental music wafted through the house.

"It smells like a spa in here," Piper inhaled the scent of lavender.

"The woman who owns the tattoo studio, Indio—yes, that's her real name—is into essential oils." She led Piper into the bedroom, where a dim lamp was the only light on. "She gave me a book about aromatherapy, so I bought an oil starter kit about a year ago." Alex drew back the covers. "I haven't had to take medicine since I started using them, except last year when I had strep throat."

She removed her shoes and stumbled into bed. "Polly and I made soaps one summer, so I know a little about aromatherapy."

"Then you probably know lavender induces relaxation and relieves tension and stress." She kissed Piper's forehead. "I'm going to make a cream with coconut oil and peppermint, and I'll rub it on your shoulders."

"Alex." Piper grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. "Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

Already, she felt calmer and her head wasn't pounding like it had been earlier that day. She closed her eyes and breathed in lavender and the sweet smell of Alex that permeated the air. Any time a thought about Larry entered her mind, she banished it, trying to think of restful places like the beach or sitting under a big tree in a park. She concentrated on the instrumental music that was just loud enough to hear from the living room, but not so loud that it disturbed her restfulness.

Alex came back a few minutes later with a small bowl in hand. "I mean this in the most non-sexual way: take off your clothes."

"When _you_ say it, it sounds sexual."

"No sex for you right now…" She sat near Piper's hip. "Maybe later."

"Please, God, let me feel better soon," Piper said, batting her eyes and removing every last stitch of clothing, including her underwear, which she knew wasn't necessary, but decided to make it a little harder for Alex keep her hands only on her shoulders.

"This might be harder than I thought," Alex exhaled, dragging her eyes from Piper's breasts to her center. She sat behind Piper and applied the mixture to her temples, neck and shoulders, massaging each area for several minutes. "Is the music too loud?"

"Mmm mm." Piper's eyes rolled back and she relished in the feel of Alex's strong hands, kneading her muscles. "I couldn't tell you the last time I had a massage."

"They're important for relief of muscle tension and mental health," she offered, digging her thumb into her upper back. "We can give them to each other every once in a while if you want."

She smiled lazily. "Any chance I get to touch your body, I'll take it."

They spent the next ten minutes in silence, and Piper found herself drifting off to sleep while Alex continued her ministrations on her neck and back. She felt Alex get out of bed, but she kept her eyes closed, feeling so relaxed that she didn't even want to move a muscle on her own. Alex placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth, and then turned on the ceiling fan before leaving the room.

* * *

When she woke up an hour later, Piper couldn't believe that her headache had completely vanished. She sat up and stretched, once again breathing in the scent of lavender and peppermint.

"Alex?" she called.

She waited a minute before getting dressed and heading into the living room. "Alex?"

"In here," she called from the kitchen. "I'll call you later."

Piper walked in and she hung up the phone. "You didn't have to end your call."

"It was Indio—I'll call her back." She lifted a big pot. "Can you hold this strainer?"

It smelled like roasted meat. "What are you making?"

She poured steaming hot liquid through the strainer and into a large bowl. "Homemade bone and vegetable broth. It supports the immune system. It'll be good for you."

"You made this for _me_?"

"Well, it's not all for you." She put the pot in the sink and removed her glasses, which had fogged up from the steam. "I make it once a month in the fall and winter, and I figured now would be a good time for the first batch."

Piper took her glasses, wiping the lenses on her shirt. "I can't wait to try it."

"Thanks." She put her glasses back on. "My friends are going camping this weekend, that's what Indio was calling about, and I was thinking about going with them."

"Camping?" Piper filled a glass with water.

She nodded. "Would you want to go?"

"I couldn't tell you the last time I went camping." She took a long swig of cold water. "Are we talking cabins or tents?"

"Tents." Alex blew on a spoon of broth, and then tasted it. "Try this…" She held it out for Piper.

She wiped a drop from her chin. "Mmm, that's good."

"We usually go to Colonial Creek in the fall before it gets too cold and rainy." She ladled the broth into a bowl, sliding it towards Piper. "The weather looks good this weekend, so Indio booked a couple of campsites right on Diablo Lake."

"I'd like that." Thoughts of snuggling with Alex by a campfire sounded awfully tempting. "Let me check with my brother to see if he can keep Benjamin for the weekend."

Alex handed her a clean spoon. "No Larry?"

"No." She pulled out a chair and sat down. "I'd have to explain too much."

"You won't have to explain why he's spending the weekend at your brother's?"

"Cal has a son two year's older than Benjamin; they love spending time together."

"So, if he agrees to watch Benjamin, you're in?"

"Yeah." Her lips tugged upwards. "But I don't own any camping gear."

"I'll take care of that." She approached Piper from behind, kissing the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"My headache is gone." She blew on a spoonful of broth. "Know what that means?"

"I have a good guess," she chuckled, leaning down to kiss her.

It didn't take long for things to heat up, and before Piper knew it, she was once again naked in Alex's bed, only this time, Alex was, too.

Piper wanted to spend the night with Alex, but she needed to tread carefully at least until the paperwork for the separation was filed. Even then, they'd probably need to keep their relationship secret. She hadn't broached the subject with Alex yet, partially out of fear that what they had was a short-lived emotional and physical affair. She highly doubted that was the case, but she ventured on the safe side, vowing to have a talk with Alex if things were still looking good in a month's time.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: This really should be two different chapters, but they would've been impossibly short. Enjoy!

* * *

Cal and Neri had big plans that weekend with the boys, and Benjamin was excited to go to Wild Waves, a popular waterpark south of Seattle. Piper hinted to Neri that she was going away with someone special, but Neri didn't pry. She'd known about Larry and Piper's difficulties and had never been Larry's biggest fan. Cal liked Larry quite a bit, but his loyalty was to his sister if it ever came down to choosing sides.

Alex introduced her to Rusty and his girlfriend, Sioux, the roadies for a punk rock band, and then Indio and her husband, Javier, and her friend Nicky and her partner. She'd assured Piper that none of her friends had any affiliation with The Gleason School. It still made Piper nervous to think that word might get out that she was sleeping with another woman while still married, but it was a chance she was willing to take to be with Alex for an entire weekend.

"All three of these sites are ours." Indio pointed to three plots of land on the banks of Diablo Lake. "Alex and Piper, why don't you take that one?"

The site was pristine. Piper had been camping in Washington only twice, both times on hilly terrain nowhere near the water.

She stood at the edge of the lake and peered out. "Wow."

Alex stood next to her, linking their fingers. "Beautiful."

"It is." She inhaled the fresh air and instantly felt more relaxed than she had in months.

"Help me with the tent?" She tugged her towards the car.

Piper tried to help, but she couldn't quite get the poles to bend into the fabric. Alex held back laughter, taking over after Piper cursed at the device so much, she threatened to break it.

She kissed Piper, patting her ass. "Why don't you help Lorna unload the food and stuff?"

An hour later, the tents were pitched, the food was organized and the sun had set. Javier built a campfire, while Nicky played bartender. Piper had a light beer, followed by a tumbler of Bourbon. She'd never been a whiskey fan, but it was warm going down her throat, and as the evening turned into night and the temperature dropped, it felt almost as good as Alex's arms around her.

They sat around the campfire, telling stories and drinking, Alex's hands never leaving her body. She sat between her legs, Alex's arms draped around her, and it felt like they'd sat like that a thousand times. There was a sense of exhilaration and anticipation that coursed through Piper's veins—something she'd never felt with Larry.

Alex shared a story about being chased by a bear the one time she went camping in the Berkshires when she was in college, and she had the group in stitches. Piper felt an odd sense of pride as Alex spoke, like this woman _wants_ to be with me. The only story Piper had to share about adventures in camping was when she got poison oak so bad her parents had to take her to the hospital. That turned into tales about hospital visits and Alex's story about one of the first tattoos she'd ever given. The man was allergic to latex, so she had to call 9-1-1 as he broke out into a rash. That morphed into tattoo tales, and Piper was fascinated by some of the images Indio and Alex had drawn on clients.

Piper tilted her head back. "I think I want another one."

"Yeah?" She reached to top off Piper's glass of Bourbon, but Piper put her hand over it. "Please tell me it'll be something more exciting than an infinity symbol."

"How about your name across my chest?" Piper motioned her hands. " _Alex Vause_ —your whole name in cursive so we can be sure it covers the entire area."

Alex laughed. "Only if I can get _Piper_ tattooed on my forehead."

"Deal." She tilted her chin up, silently begging for Alex's lips on hers.

The kiss was simple at first, and then she felt Alex's hand glide up her arm, sending shivers throughout her body.

"I'm ready for a little privacy," Piper whispered against her mouth.

"Ok." She pecked her on the nose, and then helped her stand. "We're going to turn in. See you in the morning."

Everyone bid them good night, and they walked across the other two campsites to their tent.

Alex hung a battery powered lantern from a hook in the center. "Can you see ok?"

"Yeah." She removed her jacket, then dug into her bag for her pajamas. "It's going to be cold tonight."

"Don't worry." Alex took off her clothes and slipped into flannel pajamas. "I'll keep you warm."

She smiled, feeling safe and cozy and wanted.

Alex patted the sleeping bag. "Come be my little spoon."

She crawled in, biting her lower lip as it tugged into a smile.

"Listen to that."

There was an owl, hooting in the distance and crickets or some other kind of bug chirping loudly. The sound of laughter wafted through the air, and Piper wondered if it was Alex's friends or some other group a few campsites down the water.

"Sometimes I forget what nature sounds like," Piper admitted. "It's nice to be reminded."

She felt Alex's hand skirt up her stomach under her pajama top.

"Mmm," she whispered. "That feels good."

Her hand reached her breast and squeezed it once before Piper rolled onto her back, eager to give Alex full access to her body. That small move was all it took for things to progress, Piper reminding Alex to keep her voice down as her fingers entered her folds.

* * *

The next morning, Piper woke up alone with a crick in her neck. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she recalled what had transpired the night before. There was one point during the night when she was sitting on Alex's face backwards, holding on to the center pole inside the tent, and it made her blush. She'd never had sex like that.

She crawled to the opening of the tent, which was halfway unzipped, and peeked outside. The sun was still rising, and the birds were having a field day in the early morning hours. Piper noticed a cluster of pine trees to her left, and the lake glistened just behind them. Alex was standing on the sandy shore, taking her top off as mist rose off the water. She wanted to take a picture, but it was far too intimate for that, so she simply watched. Alex's arms extended above her head as she tossed the garment aside, and then she stepped out of her plaid pajama bottoms, nothing on beneath them.

Piper felt her mouth gape open as she took in the beauty of the woman in front of her. She was _elegant_ standing there—a word Piper wouldn't have thought she'd use to describe Alex. She wondered what she would look like in a long, black, Versace gown. Alex took a few steps forward, and then dove into the water. She surfaced, black hair cascading down her back and eyes closed. Her hands covered her face and wiped the water away. The water was only to her waist, so when she stood more fully, her breasts bounced freely in the chilly morning air, nipples responding to the temperature.

Piper was happy just staring, but then she decided to join her for an early morning dip. She shrugged into her Birkenstocks and headed outside, having to stretch her sore muscles before moving closer to the water.

"Want some company?" she called, unbuttoning her pajama top.

Alex, whose back was to her, spun around, smile dawning when she realized who was talking to her. "I don't have my glasses on, but if that's Piper, yes. If it's anyone else, then no."

"You sure?" She stepped out of her bottoms. "Lorna's pretty cute."

"Not my type." She walked closer to shore. "But you are."

Piper grinned. "Remember the last time we were in the water?"

She created small waves with her arms. "We hadn't even kissed yet."

"That's right." She inched into the lake, trying not to concentrate on how fucking cold it was.

"Dive in—it's much easier that way."

She put her hands into a V overhead and dove into the clear water, goosebumps immediately forming on her skin. "Fuck!"

Alex let out a low laugh. "I didn't say it was warm."

Piper threw her arms around her neck. "No, but you are."

She threaded her arms around Piper's back, hands splayed wide, immediately warming her skin. They kissed as the sun fully rose over the mountain to the East. She couldn't get enough of Alex—the way her body felt, the way she touched her, the sound of her voice, the way her mind worked—she loved every bit of the woman in front of her and wondered if it was, in fact, _love_. Surely, it was too soon for that.

"I'm glad I met you," Piper whispered, gently tugging on her ear with her teeth.

"Me, too."

They tried having sex in the water, but the friction was too great, so they splashed around a few more minutes before heading back to the tent where they didn't even dry off before getting horizontal.

* * *

They spent the day canoeing, hiking and lounging around the campsite, reading or talking to the other members of their party.

By evening, Piper was exhausted and felt a little nauseous. She turned in before Alex, falling fast asleep before Alex made her way back. She woke up at one point during the night, Alex's body halfway covering hers. Piper didn't attempt to move her; instead, she snuggled closer, taking in the scent of her—campfire and whiskey—a lethal combination that made her horny enough to snake a hand down Alex's pajama pants. That led to 3 a.m. sex, which led to 4 a.m. sex. They finally drifted off to sleep as the sun began to rise. It wasn't just Piper's muscles that would be sore the next couple of days.

* * *

By the second week of October, Larry had signed the separation papers, and they'd had a meeting with a renowned child psychologist. Dr. Barrett agreed that stability was important for Benjamin, and if they could settle on two weeks at one parent's home and two at the other, that would be second best to one parent having custody with the other getting Benjamin on weekends. Neither wanted that scenario, so they agreed to the two-week at a time offer. Piper would have to arrange for child care when she traveled, but her speaking engagements that Autumn were more like twice a month rather than twice a week.

With all the hubbub going on in her life, Piper hadn't realized that she hadn't had her period in over a month. It wasn't something she tracked, and she skipped some of them or had very light bleeding for a day or two because she was on the Pill. She still didn't feel well, and was suddenly terrified that the reason she was nauseous and had headaches wasn't because her life had been turned upside down. She tried remembering the last time she and Larry had sex and had to scroll through her calendar to figure it out.

They'd gone to dinner at Polly's house, and she remembered that Pete had infused tequila with pineapple and was excited to share it with her and Larry. They'd all had so much to drink that Benjamin stayed the night, and she and Larry took an Uber home. She recalled Larry being very touchy as she undressed, and it had been months since they'd had a physical relationship. It felt good at first, and before she knew it, they were in bed, having sex. She remembered Larry having a disgustingly vocal orgasm, and then he quickly passed out.

Fuck.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_

She got into her car, speeding out of the neighborhood to the closest drug store and tried calling Polly on the way but only got voicemail. This wasn't something she wanted to leave a message about, so she hung up and tried again after buying a home pregnancy test. No answer. Tears streamed down Piper's face as she gripped the steering wheel and drove _somewhere_. It was the middle of the day on a Thursday, and she didn't know where she should go. Cal? No. Neri? Maybe. And then, she thought about Alex.

Piper was a fucked up mess, but Alex had helped her when she had the migraine, and she could probably help her again. As if on auto-pilot, Piper found herself in the parking lot of Benjamin's school, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel and wondering if she should go in. She dried her eyes and blew her nose, and then proceeded, half out of her mind, to her son's classroom.

"Mommy!" Benjamin ran towards her.

She bent to hug him, and for a moment, she smiled at the warmth from her son.

Alex, who was bent at the waist, helping a student with one thing or another, slowly stood. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here to pick you up, Button," she said, ruffling his hair. "I need to talk to your teacher."

Alex's face contorted with worry. "What's wrong?"

Tears stung her face again. "I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong, mommy?" He tugged her hand. "Why are you sad?"

"It's nothing, sweetie," she tried with a forced smile. "I just need to see Al…Ms. Vause."

"Evie, can you watch the class?" Alex asked, already next to Piper, hand on her lower back.

They stepped into the hallway. "You're freaking me out, Piper. What happened?"

"I think I'm pregnant," she whispered through a fresh batch of tears.

"That's not at all what I was expecting." Alex jutted her chin back. "This is probably none of my business, but are you on the Pill?"

She fished for a tissue in her purse. "Yes, but I had an ear infection and was on Amoxicillin. I didn't even think about it interfering with the Pill."

"Have you taken a test?" She opened the door to the faculty lounge and peeked inside. "Hey, Marty, mind if we have the room for a few minutes?"

He looked at Alex, and then at a sniveling Piper. "Um, sure."

Alex stood to the side, allowing Piper to enter the lounge as Marty exited, and then locked the door behind them.

"I bought one just now." She removed the box from her purse. "I'm so scared, Alex."

She pulled her to the sofa and rubbed Piper's back. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Let's find out if you're pregnant, and then we'll take it from there."

Piper nodded, standing at the same time as Alex and walking towards the small bathroom. "I didn't know who to go to," she explained through a shaky voice. "I tried calling Polly, but she didn't answer."

Alex lifted her chin until their eyes met. "I'm glad you came to me."

While Piper was in the bathroom, door mostly open, Alex shut the blinds so that no one could see inside.

"I can't open the fucking package!"

Alex took it from her, calmly opened it and pulled out the device. "Can't say that I've ever used one of these, but I think it's pretty simple."

"I have." She pulled down her pants and underwear and concentrated on urinating. "This is so gross."

Alex leaned against the doorframe, folding her arms. "It's not the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Under ordinary circumstances, Piper would've laughed at her comment and shown her something _far_ sexier.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Two minutes." She pulled several sheets of toilet paper and placed the stick on it, and then washed her hands.

Piper paced in the tiny bathroom, one hand on her forehead, the other on her hip. "There was a time when I wanted two or three kids," she admitted. "Even a couple of years ago, Larry and I talked about having one more as a playmate for Benjamin."

"I'm sure he'd be a great big brother."

"Not in the middle of everything that's going on." Piper shook her head, completely frustrated with herself. "There's the separation, the ultimate divorce, and _you_ …"

She put a hand on Piper's cheek and rubbed tear stains with her thumb. "Don't worry about me right now."

"But things were going so well." A few more tears streamed from her eyes as she hugged Alex, dropping her head onto her shoulder.

The timer on her phone chimed, and Piper took a deep breath. She released Alex and picked up the stick. " _Fuck_."

Neither woman said anything; Piper stared at the two little lines on the stick that would ultimately change her life. She was so stunned at this turn of events that she couldn't move. She couldn't even blink, and her chest felt tight—like she needed to take a breath but couldn't pull in enough air.

"At least you know," Alex tried.

Piper ran her hands over her face, heart pounding at the ramifications of being pregnant.

She rubbed the backs of Piper's arms. "This is new territory for me, so I'm going to need you to tell me what I can do for you right now."

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, unsure of what her next move should be.

"Do you want me to take you home? To my place? To the doctor?" Alex offered.

She felt numb. "I don't know."

Alex twisted her head around. "We can't stay locked in the teacher's lounge for much longer."

Finally, Piper shoved the pregnancy kit back into the box and faced her. "I should tell Larry."

"That would probably be a good idea." She hooked a thumb over her shoulder. "I can leave school right now if you want to go to a clinic or something—Evie is fully capable of handling the class."

She shook her head and blinked slowly. "I need to go home."

"You can't drive in this condition." She put a hand on Piper's hip.

She shrugged and stared straight ahead. "What choice do I have?"

"I'll take you home."

"How would I explain to Larry that Benjamin's teacher took me home?" She looked up at Alex. "Thank you for the offer, but I…we can't do that."

"Then I'm calling a car." She pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket. "You can ask Larry to drive you to get your car from school tomorrow." She requested the Uber and sent a screenshot of the driver's information to Piper. "I'll check on you later."

"Thank you." She accepted one final embrace from Alex.

They walked out of the lounge together, splitting into different directions. Piper looked back halfway down the corridor, but Alex didn't turn around. She hated watching her walk away and wondered if this was the end of the road for their budding relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper was in a daze as she waited for the Uber to arrive. When he pulled up in the school parking lot, he had to call for her twice, asking if she was his passenger. She got into the car and pulled out her phone to call Larry.

"Are you home?" She hesitated calling it 'home' since Larry had _mostly_ moved out the week before despite her repeated reminders that he was supposed to have moved two weeks earlier.

"I'm at my parents' house. I guess that's considered home now," he sighed.

Their conversations had grown to be civil, but not exactly friendly.

"I need to talk to you." There was no mistaking the urgency with which she said those six little words. "Can you meet me at the house in 30 minutes?"

"Is Benjamin ok?"

"Yes, he's fine." She sucked in her lips, hoping to avoid his ruthless questioning over the phone.

"Are _you_ ok?"

"Yeah. Just meet me, and I'll explain."

Piper arrived before Larry and thought about the time when she found out she was pregnant with Benjamin. She was all smiles back then, overjoyed at bringing life into the world. Things couldn't be any more different now.

"What's going on?" Larry walked inside, stuffing his keys in his pocket. "You sounded anxious on the phone."

Piper didn't want to begin with worthless conversation—she needed to get the facts out there, as shocking as they were.

She had been sitting on the sofa in silence and stood upon hearing his voice. "I have something to tell you. Something unexpected." She closed her eyes, willing her tears to stay in check, and then looked directly at him, blinking once. "I'm pregnant."

Larry hadn't even reached the living room yet. He stood behind the sofa, mouth agape. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"I'm pregnant."

He pinned a judging gaze on her. "It can't possibly be mine; we haven't had sex in months."

Piper chose her words carefully. "I haven't slept with another man, Larry." She sat down again, feeling light-headed. "We had sex after dinner at Polly and Pete's when he made that pineapple tequila. Benjamin spent the night there, and we came back here."

"Oh, right…" Larry rubbed his chin as if recalling that very night.

She tried reading his expression.

"Are you keeping it?"

Those were not the words she expected to hear so quickly after revealing the news.

"I took a home pregnancy test less than an hour ago and haven't even gone to the doctor yet, so I don't know _what_ I'm doing right now."

"If you keep it, would you consider raising the baby together?" He stepped around the sofa and stood in front of her. "This could be the fresh start we need."

"No, Larry." She shook her head and could feel the pained expression on her face. She felt sorry for him, but this new development wasn't enough to change her mind. " _If_ I keep it, a baby is not going to solve our marital problems."

He planted his hands on his hips. "It's half mine."

"Yes, and we'll figure something out just like we did with Benjamin now that we're separated." She swallowed the discomfort that rose in her throat.

"I don't know if I want to bring a child into this world who has to live in split homes from birth," he said. "At least Benjamin had five years with both of us."

"I'm going to the doctor tomorrow, and I'll make a decision about everything in a few days. If I _do_ keep it, we'll have a conversation with our attorneys."

"Don't you think we should consult with my dad before you decide whether to have an abortion?" he asked.

"I'm not going to let _legal_ _bullshit_ determine whether my child is born," she replied with conviction.

His face softened, and they remained silent for a moment.

"Do you want me to go to the doctor with you?" His tone made it sound like that was the obligatory question to ask, and though Piper thought it was considerate, she didn't want Larry involved in her ultimate decision.

"No."

He stood still for a few seconds as if there was something else he wanted to stay, and then finally turned to leave.

She looked away, almost afraid to ask, "Would you be willing to keep Benjamin for the next couple of days?"

"On this one occasion, yes," he replied. "But you can't have it both ways, Piper."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think this is what's best for him right now."

Larry fished his keys out of his pocket. "Fine."

As soon as Larry was gone, she made an appointment to see her OBGYN the following day. Her stomach rumbled, and she realized she hadn't eaten anything since the night before. Nothing seemed appealing in her fridge or pantry. What she wouldn't give for a bowl of Alex's broth.

 _Alex_.

Thoughts of her put a smile on Piper's face. She couldn't believe she'd shown up at her son's school to take a pregnancy test with Alex by her side. Clearly, she meant a great deal to Piper, but if she kept the baby, she had no idea how their relationship would progress. Alex had mentioned that she might want children in the future if she met the right person, but _surely_ she meant adoption or a mutually agreed upon planned pregnancy, not the possibility of raising two children that weren't her own.

Piper climbed into bed, where she felt like she'd spent the past two weeks, and waited for Alex to call. While she waited, she made a mental list of pros and cons of keeping the baby versus terminating her pregnancy.

A buzzing phone woke her from her musings.

"Hi," she answered with an uneasy grin, happy that Alex had finally called, but disheartened by this turn of events.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"A little better, I guess," Piper exhaled. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"If you need anything..." she let the phrase hang in the air.

"Thank you." She fluffed her pillow, and then laid back down with closed eyes, thinking of the toll this was already putting on Alex. "I'm sorry about all this."

"Life happens." Alex sounded distant—like she'd pulled the phone away.

"Do you want me to call you with the news?"

"It's probably something I'd rather hear in person."

"Ok." Piper smiled faintly, thankful for _that_ much.

"Come over any time after four."

"I will."

They ended the call, and Piper rolled over with a long sigh, hoping to sleep through the night.

* * *

As expected, Piper received the news from the doctor that she was indeed pregnant. She called Larry with the news, and again, he asked if she planned to keep the baby, at which point she reiterated her statement the day before. He was none too pleased that Piper wouldn't budge, and she felt bad that he thought this would be the magic glue they needed to put their marriage back together.

Piper spent the day talking on the phone with her mother, and then her agent, and had lunch with Polly. Mother was happy, agent was perplexed and Polly was concerned.

She filled Polly in on the details of her pregnancy for the first 20 minutes of lunch, and then mentioned Alex if for no other reason than to test the waters.

She added a packet of sugar to her decaffeinated iced tea. "Who was Finn's Kindergarten teacher?"

"Ms. Vause," Polly finishing the last bite of chicken salad. "She was strict, but good."

"Benjamin has her, too." She rolled a cherry tomato around on her plate, keeping her eyes averted so as not to give herself away. "He had a few episodes on the playground where he was yelling at his classmates, and Alex called us in for a conference."

"Alex?"

"Ms. Vause." She looked up to see if Polly was suspicious. "Anyway, his behavior seems to have improved."

Polly set her fork down. "Let's go back to you referring to her as _Alex_."

"Yeah, about that…" She ran her hand down the length of her glass, enjoying the cold condensation against her palm. "She and I are…I don't know what we are exactly."

"An _item_? You're blowing my mind." Polly sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, grin dangling on her lips. "Spill, Chapman."

Polly had been her confidant for more than 15 years, so she'd known about her marital problems from the start. In fact, she'd encouraged Piper to consider separating a year ago when things began unraveling.

Piper shared the story of meeting Alex, getting a tattoo, hanging out, and ultimately having the best sex of her life. Polly was shocked, but she didn't pass judgement.

"I don't think you're the only one who has ever had a crush on Ms. Vause," Polly shared. "You should see the men swoon over her during parent/teacher conferences. Pete will flip when I tell him—every time he sees her, he can't stop staring."

"Don't tell anyone yet, including Pete." She took a sip of tea. "If Larry gets wind of this..."

"I won't, but don't keep shit like this from me." She reached for Piper's hand. "You deserve to be happy, Piper. Whatever I can do to make that happen, count on me."

"That means a lot."

They finished lunch, and Piper went home to rest for a bit before heading to Alex's house. She wanted to share the official pregnancy news with her in person.

* * *

Piper sat in a rocking chair on Alex's porch, waiting for her to arrive. She didn't mind the wait—there was a gentle breeze and the sound of kids playing down the street. Her hand instinctively covered her belly as she smiled at their laughter. There was a tall maple tree across the street whose leaves had begun changing colors, and she stared at it, willing herself to relax before what was sure to be a significant conversation.

"Hey." Alex walked up the three steps. "There's a spare key under this planter if you ever need to get in."

"Good to know." Piper stood, not knowing if she should reach for Alex's hand, lean in for a kiss or just follow her inside.

She opened the door without greeting Piper in any physical way, which immediately put Piper on high alert. "How'd it go?"

"I'm definitely pregnant," she sighed.

Alex nodded slowly, tossing her work bag into her office.

"Are you trying to do the math?" she asked.

Alex walked into the living room, turning the music she'd left on all day a little lower. "Mid-August?"

"Ten days before we met." Piper sat on the sofa, anxious about how the conversation would go from there.

Piper sat in the armchair she'd occupied when she first stepped foot in that house.

Alex's face had been fairly easy to read up until that point, but that wasn't the case this time. "Have you talked to Larry?"

"Yes." She nodded. "The first thing he wanted to know was if I was keeping it, and if I was, he asked if we could raise the baby together."

Alex sat on the lip of the sofa. "And?"

She shrugged. "I told him that wasn't an option. Our marriage is over."

A glimmer of hope crossed Alex's face, but it disappeared all too quickly. "Are you happy about being pregnant?"

"I have mixed emotions, I guess. I mean, there's a _baby_ inside of me," she offered, hoping that minimally, Alex appreciated her honesty. "But then I think about Benjamin and how he'll deal with all of this, how I'll care for a newborn on my own, what will happen with work, _you_ …"

"You have mixed emotions about _me_?"

"No—I know how I feel about you." She swallowed hard. "I'm just worried how all this will play out." She could feel her cheeks heating up as she confessed how much her affection had grown for Alex. "I like you, Alex...a lot."

A faint smile touched her lips. "I like you, too."

She took a deep breath before asking what had been on her mind since the morning she took the home pregnancy test. "Enough to stick around through this pregnancy?"

"I don't know," Alex replied with a hefty sigh. She stood and ran a hand through her dark hair. "I mean, I love spending time with you. I love having sex with you. Even though we've only known each other for a short time, I feel like we're…compatible."

Piper sensed a _but_ coming.

She finally met Piper's eyes. "But this just got _really_ complicated."

She nodded, agreeing that it was ten kinds of fucked up.

Alex paced the length of the room, one hand on the back of her neck. "Your being married is one thing, and I know you're in the process of ending that, but a _baby_ …that's a whole other level." She faced Piper again. "Not to mention I'm still your son's teacher, and you're on my school's Board of Trustees."

"We're in a completely fucked up situation." Piper stood, saddened that this would likely be the end to something she thought could last a long time. "I get it—I wouldn't want to be with someone with this much baggage."

"It's not that I don't want to be with you; _I do_." Alex walked over to her, taking one hand. "I need some time to process everything."

She tried smiling, but it was a futile attempt. "That makes two of us."

She squeezed Piper's hand. "I'll call you in a couple days."

Piper nodded, and Alex pulled her into a hug. She felt her chest move in and out with every deep breath that Alex took. Her own breaths were shallow— _miserable_.

She released Alex, picked up her purse and headed to the door. "Thanks for letting me share this with you in person."

"Take good care of yourself, Piper." Her smile was nothing more than a thin line across her face. "I'll talk to you soon."

Piper got into her car and was so tired of crying that she didn't; she stared straight ahead, sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and waited for her thoughts to stop racing like bulls, charging their target. When she finally glanced at the clock, it was nearly five. She started the engine and drove to the clinic she'd passed on the way to Alex's house.

She didn't need to bring a baby into the world with her already complicated life.

She drove there with shaking hands and an elevated pulse, pulling into the parking lot and turning off the engine as she watched a woman walk out of the clinic with a Kleenex balled in her hand. The woman got into the passenger seat of an old station wagon, and Piper noticed a man inside. The couple hugged, and the woman wiped her eyes. She watched them for five minutes, the man's arm around the woman's shoulders, and Piper wondered what had transpired inside.

She thought about terminating her pregnancy and what that would mean for her family, which really, she considered Benjamin at that point. Keeping the baby would be a strain on her as well as on him. She knew one single mom, Charlotte, and though they were more acquaintances than friends, Piper found her to be frazzled every time they ran into each other. The first thing out of her mouth was always an apology about running late or how hectic her day had been. _Piper didn't want a life like that_. She was only seven weeks pregnant, so having an abortion would likely be a simple procedure.

She closed her eyes, resting her head on the back of the seat and concluded that the only good thing about bringing a child into the world right now was that no matter what, she'd love the baby unconditionally. But the overwhelming feeling of what it would take to raise a baby on her own won, and she decided to go through with it.

Piper watched the couple in the station wagon drive away, and then walked into the clinic, took a deep breath and approached the front desk. "I'm here to terminate my pregnancy," she whispered, having no idea how to bring up such a delicate matter.

"Here are some forms to complete." The woman handed her a clipboard. "Be sure you've read them carefully before signing."

She took the clipboard and flipped through the colorful sheets of paper.

"It's our policy that you consult with one of our doctors before we can perform the operation." She gave her a pen. "Just read and sign this one, too. Someone will be with you in about 15 minutes."

"Ok." Piper sat across from a couple who looked to be no older than 18.

She read the consultation form, signed it and then moved on to the others. _Yes_ , she knew the risks. _Yes_ , she was certain. _Yes_ , she understood the privacy policy. Check, check, check.

She handed the clipboard back to the clerk. "All set."

"There are a few brochures you might be interested in over there." She pointed to a plastic rack on the wall. "Sit tight, and someone will be with you soon."

Piper pulled out her phone—no missed calls or texts. She thought about Alex and how promising things had looked even with her being Benjamin's teacher. She was legally separated with a divorce pending, and Alex seemed to be ok moving forward under those circumstances. Being with a mom-to-be was apparently where Alex drew the line. Without a baby in the mix, maybe she'd change her mind, and they could go back to getting to know each other better and establishing a relationship. She wasn't having an abortion _because of Alex_ —no, that couldn't be the reason.

"Ma'am, are you ready?"

"Yes." She followed a man dressed in hospital scrubs down the hallway. He reiterated everything she'd read on the forms she signed, and Piper halfway paid attention, her mind racing about what it would be like to keep the child. She'd given all her maternity clothes away, and she'd sold Benjamin's baby furniture on Craigslist two years ago. If she decided _against_ the abortion, she'd have to start from scratch. Alone.

"I'm Dr. Barnes." He shook her hand.

"Piper."

"How are you feeling, Piper?"

She shrugged. "Nervous; a little scared."

"That's certainly expected." Dr. Barnes wheeled his stool closer. "This isn't something you can take back, so I have to ask again, are you sure you want to terminate your pregnancy?"

She blinked a few times. "Yes."

"And you understand the risks involved?"

"I signed the forms, so yes."

"Any questions for me?"

She shook her head.

"Alright, thank you for your time." He handed her a gown. "Please change in here, and then we'll escort you to another room."

She stood and accepted the gown, which felt rough to the touch, like it was made from plastic or burlap. "How long will the procedure take?"

"We'll do a quick test, confirming how far along you are, and after that, about 15 minutes."

She raised her eyebrows. "That's all?"

He nodded. "Someone will be with you shortly."

Piper changed into the gown, thinking about how quickly she could end a life. Turned out, about as quickly they'd made it. She thought about _a woman's right to choose_ and remembered marching for that right when she was in college, even driving to Washington, DC to express her strong belief in the matter. Piper never thought _she_ would have to choose, and she sat there, hoping she was doing this for the right reasons.

Someone knocked. "May I come in?"

She pulled the gown tighter around her body. "Yes."

A rotund, African-American nurse with a soothing smile waited by the door. "Hi, I'm Zanya. Are you ready?"

"I think so." She exhaled and followed her into another more sterile room.

She fiddled with a few instruments on the counter. "Go ahead and lie down; make yourself comfortable."

Piper climbed onto the mostly reclined bed, careful that her gown didn't reveal too much. "Do you have children?" _Where did that question come from?_ The last thing she needed was to be reminded of kids.

"I do—three of 'em." Zanya glanced at her. "Do you?"

"I have one," she said, feeling a smile take over on her face and tears begin to well in her eyes. "Benjamin. He's five."

"I remember when mine were that age," she said through a light chuckle. "I called them the 'truth-telling years'. No matter what you ask, or _don't_ ask, they never sugar coat anything."

A laugh rumbled in her stomach as she thought about Benjamin and his innocent way of telling the truth. She loved being his mom; watching him grow into a sensitive, caring boy. When he was an infant, he'd stare into her eyes as if he _knew_ she was his mother. Even when he cried, his outbursts didn't last long. She'd rock him in her arms and hum, soothing him to the point of vanishing tears.

Piper felt her own tears roll down her cheeks, and it was so quiet in the room that she heard them hit the paper covering like raindrops.

"You don't have to go through with this, you know," Zanya said, touching her arm. "If you're not sure, you can wait."

Piper placed a hand on her belly— _she was there for the wrong reason_. Did she think that by aborting the baby, Alex would be the prize? She wasn't a prize to be won, and if Alex knew her thoughts were leaning in that direction, she'd be furious. This wasn't about Alex. There was _life_ inside of her—a baby that she would love unreservedly.

"I'm not…" Piper sniffed and sat up, and it felt like her eyes were about to explode like a bomb of tears. "I can't. I can't."

"It's ok; you don't have to." Zanya handed her a tissue. "Would you like to talk to someone while you're here?"

"No." She shook her head and buried her face in her hands, letting the tears flow as her heart sank into her stomach.

"Take your time; it's ok." Zanya rubbed her back. "Just sit here for a moment, and I'll be back to check on you."

Piper allowed herself to cry as hard as she needed to. It was an ugly, animalistic cry with snot dripping from her nose and spit flying from her mouth. She was _confused_ and _reactionary_ and _lost_. She desperately needed to find a way back to herself, and she couldn't do that with so much conflict and uncertainty surrounding her.

* * *

For the next three days, Piper didn't leave her bed. She called Polly, explaining what had happened, and Polly rushed to her house and stayed with her for those 72 hours. She was an absolute mess, and at one point, Polly offered to bring her to the hospital to make sure she was getting the proper fluids. When she realized her friend wasn't kidding, she finally ate a bowl of soup and drank enough water to satisfy Polly.

On the third afternoon, Piper got out of bed and ate lunch at the table with her friend.

She shoveled chicken noodle soup into her mouth. "I have Benjamin for two weeks starting tomorrow."

"I can take him for a couple days if you want." Polly refilled her water glass.

"No, I need to move forward," she sniffed. "Lying in bed isn't helping."

"If you have Benjamin, you probably shouldn't have a sob fest every other hour," Polly stated. "Do you think you can pull it together?"

"I have to." She shrugged. "Besides, being with Benjamin will cheer me up."

She tilted Piper's chin to look her in the eye. "If you need anything, I've cleared my schedule through Friday."

She squeezed her hand. "You're a good friend, Polly. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She smiled, kissed the top of her head, and then said her goodbyes before leaving.

* * *

Authors note: Thank you to those who've stuck with me for this story. I'll admit, parts of it are not easy to read, and I think it would read far better if you were in control of when you paused and picked it up again. Anyhow, I think you'll feel rewarded at the end.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: There is absolutely no room for name-calling or racial or religious slurs in the review section. It's unacceptable. I would report whoever wrote something so atrocious if she had the guts to have a username instead of posting as a guest. You don't have to like my story, but you **must** be respectful in your reviews.

* * *

Turned out, being with Benjamin did wonders for her psyche. He was funny and cute and sensitive, and his childish wonder fascinated Piper. At one point while they were eating dinner, she even laughed wholeheartedly at something he said; she couldn't remember the last time she had a full belly laugh. They played pitch-and-catch in the park, took a ferry to Bainbridge, and watched _Pirates of the Caribbean_ together one rainy night. (Benjamin couldn't wait to tell his friends that he got to watch a PG-13 movie.) By the time her two weeks with him were over, Piper's spirits were lifted and she felt better about keeping the baby.

When she dropped Benjamin off, she informed Larry that she wouldn't have an abortion. He contended that if she still wanted to go through with the divorce (she did), he had no interest in raising a second child with her. The attorneys agreed that as long as Piper didn't request child support for Baby Two, Larry could relinquish his obligations as a parent, giving Piper sole custody. Larry had no problem signing the forms.

They'd informed Benjamin about the separation months ago, but they finally told him about their impending divorce, and he asked a number of questions, some about trivial things like his clothes and toys, but other deeper ones like why they didn't love each other anymore. That one was harder to address, but they took the advice of the child psychologist and reminded Benjamin they'd always love him.

Larry had recently started dating an attorney who worked at his father's firm, but he and Piper agreed not to introduce Benjamin to any boyfriend/girlfriend until the relationship hit the six-month mark. They would, however, introduce any significant other to _each other_ after three months if the person in the relationship was so inclined. One thing was certain, Benjamin wouldn't meet the other half of the couple until Piper or Larry vetted them first.

She and Alex had texted a few times—mostly Alex asking how she was feeling. Piper picked up the phone to tell her about keeping the baby. It was a brief call that made Piper long for her company, but she'd promised to give her the space she needed and would not renege on that promise. Alex wished her all the best and said she'd reach out soon to arrange brunch or coffee or something equally benign.

Piper still thought about Alex often, but she tried to put her thoughts aside to focus on herself. She had bi-weekly meetings with her therapist, which had at least helped her admit that she had a selfish past and wanted to change that. He was proud of Piper for making unselfish decisions in the recent past and gave her a few books to read, including one called, _Stop Selfishness from Ruining Your Relationship_.

She spent more time with Polly and less time worrying about how she'd make ends meet if her speaking engagements halted and she didn't have a new book in the works. Her therapist asked if she could clear her work calendar for the next two months in honor of caring for herself, and she agreed, much to the chagrin of her publisher.

Piper had a difficult time differentiating between self-care and selfishness, but the books she read and conversations she continued to have with her therapist helped tremendously. Her next step was to leave Seattle for a while—something more than a personal trip tagged onto a work trip where her mind would be occupied with too many competing things. Getting away to clear her head was essential if she wanted to feel whole again. She couldn't be a good mother, writer, partner or friend if she didn't dedicate time to improving herself.

* * *

Benjamin had a four-day weekend in November, and she decided that would be a fine time to take him on a mini-vacation where she could do some soul searching as well as spend quality time with her son. She went back and forth about staying close to Seattle in case she needed to get back quickly or traveling a few hours south to the Oregon coast. Her therapist recommended "going to a place where you don't have to worry about that sort of thing," so she settled on the small town of Manzanita.

"Why are we going to the beach if we can't swim?" Benjamin asked the first hour of their four-hour drive.

"There's plenty to do at the beach besides swimming—we can fly a kite, take long walks, check out the tidal pools and even visit a lighthouse."

"What's a tidal pool?"

The conversation continued much the same for the entire drive, minus a 45-minute stretch when he was conked out in the backseat.

Piper had decided to rent a house for their four-night stay rather than get a hotel room, but the only way she could do so was to sign a week-long rental agreement. If she liked the place enough and felt like she needed additional time alone, she could always bring Benjamin back to Seattle, and then drive to Manzanita the next day to finish out her stay.

Upon their arrival, Benjamin jumped out of the car and ran to the edge of the yard. "Mom, Look! Is that the ocean?"

"Yes." She'd forgotten he'd seen lakes and rivers, but never an ocean. "That's the Pacific. You'll see the Atlantic when we visit grandma and grandpa over winter break."

"Look at how big the waves are!" He pointed to the rolling whitecaps as they crashed against the shore. "Are there surfers out there?"

"I don't see any right now, but maybe we'll see some tomorrow." She grabbed a cooler out of the back. "Can you help me with this, Button? I'll make us lunch, and then we'll go check out the beach."

He ran back to help her.

The homes they'd passed on the way to their rental house were mansions, but theirs was a quaint two-bedroom cottage with easy access to the beach below. There was a fireplace, hot tub, and even a foosball table and dart board in the game room.

"Yes! They have an X-Box!" He skidded across the floor and picked up the console. "This is going to be the best vacation ever."

She unpacked the bread and canned goods. "Do you even know how to work one of those things?"

"Yeah, Luco has one. Can I play now?"

"I thought you wanted to go to the beach?" She pulled out four slices of bread and the peanut butter & jelly. "Tell you what, we can take our sandwiches down to the beach, go for a quick walk, and then you can play with the X-Box for an hour."

He rifled through a basket of video games. "They even have _Ori and the Blind Forest_!"

They did just that, but instead of a "quick walk," they spent two hours exploring the beach. Benjamin was fascinated by the long strands of seaweed and the little sea crabs that scurried in and out of the surf. He spent ten minutes trying to catch one, laughing the whole time. Piper showed him a tidal pool with a starfish attached to a rock, and he couldn't stop staring. She had bought him a digital camera for his fifth birthday, and he took at least 50 photos that afternoon.

She observed Benjamin's carefree spirit and reveled in his fascination with the ocean. He hadn't had anymore outbursts at school, and all signs pointed to her and Larry's separation as a good thing for all of them. Now that he wasn't exposed to his parents' arguments, he tended to keep his voice down at recess. Evie, not Alex, had reached out to both Larry and Piper a week earlier to commend Benjamin on his improved behavior. Piper didn't know if she should read anything into that, so she tried not to.

She rubbed her belly, thinking about the baby inside as she watched Benjamin write his name in the sand with a stick.

"I'll write your name, so you don't have to bend over."

Alex was right—he'd be a great big brother.

Over dinner that night, Piper asked if he was excited about welcoming a sibling to their family, and he told her about all the things he'd teach him or her (starting with video games, but she didn't tell Benjamin that wasn't going to happen.) She went to bed that night filled with more joy than she'd felt in months and was thankful that she'd decided to take him with her.

* * *

The next morning, Piper woke up to a beautiful sunrise. She checked on her son, who was sleeping soundly with his teddy bear tucked under an arm. She crouched down to brush his hair off his forehead and smiled—Benjamin was a gift. She was so thankful that he was her son, and the more she watched him grow up, the more excited she became about welcoming a baby into her life. Piper kissed the top of his head, and then closed the bedroom door, hoping her son was getting the rest he needed.

She ventured into the kitchen and made a pot of decaffeinated coffee. As she sat in front of the bay window, she reflected on the past few months—from meeting Alex on the airplane to falling in love with her. She hadn't fully admitted that to herself or anyone else, including her therapist, and still couldn't quite bring herself to say the words aloud. It seemed impossible that she could fall so hard for a woman she'd only known for a short period of time, but she remembered a class she took at Smith called, _Neuroimaging of Love_ , where one of the things they examined was the concept of love at first sight.

Piper placed her coffee mug on the table and pulled out her iPad in search of one of the articles she'd read years ago. "Twelve areas of your brain work together to release chemicals and hormones that induce the feeling of falling in love, all of which happens in just a fifth of a second, which elicits floating-on-cloud-nine feelings similar to that of euphoria-inducing drugs." As she read the article, she recalled studying the findings of Dr. Rosemary Basson, who concluded that love is different from lust because you have the desire to be with _just_ that person. Piper spent the next 20 minutes reading articles to support her case: Despite the limited time they'd spent together and the rocky road they'd already journeyed, she was in love with Alex Vause.

Then she thought about Larry and the tumultuous path they'd traveled to get where they were. It wasn't over by any stretch, but she was glad that he'd stopped making attempts at getting back together. He seemed to be enjoying his new relationship with Kimberly the attorney, and she hoped Kimberly would turn out to be a healthy choice for him. She never wished Larry any ill will; after all, he was Benjamin's other parent.

As she watched the sun cast a glow on the ocean, Piper's shoulders relaxed and she bathed in its natural glory. She still had a lot of work to do to on herself, but in that moment, she knew she'd make it even if that meant being alone. Of course, she _wanted_ to be with Alex, but if that didn't happen, she'd slowly but surely get over it.

* * *

Over breakfast that morning, Benjamin was jabbering on and on about creatures in the sea, showing Piper the digital images he'd taken the day before, and then he asked a surprising question.

"Mommy, do you think Ms. Vause is pretty?"

She stopped the spoon mid-way to her mouth. "Why would you ask that?"

"I think she is." He shoveled Cheerios into his mouth.

The spoon remained hanging in the air. "Do you like her as a teacher?"

"Yeah. She's smart, pretty AND cool." He finished chewing. "She'd be a good mommy."

The spoon dropped right out of Piper's hand and splashed milk onto the counter. Of all things she expected her son to say, that wasn't one of them.

"Mommy made a mess," he said in a sing-song voice, wagging his butt.

She grabbed a paper towel and wiped the drops of milk. "What makes you think she'd be a good mommy?"

"Because she's a good teacher." He shrugged, biting the tip off a banana. "Ms. Vause doesn't have kids, but I think if she _did_ have them, they'd be lucky."

Piper put a hand on his arm. "That's a very nice thing to say."

"Do _you_ like her, mommy?"

She walked to the sink to avoid revealing too much on her already expressive face. "I like her a lot."

"Did you know she likes girls?"

Piper whipped her head around. "Did she tell you that?"

He swallowed the banana and nodded. "The other day at school, we told stories about our families. Molly and Damian have two moms, and Bryce has two dads. Celine's mommy used to be her daddy, but he's transgenie now."

She sat on the edge of the chair and faced her son, curious to see where this was headed. "You mean _transgender_?"

"Uh huh. That means he used to have boy parts, but now he has girl parts." He slurped the milk from his bowl. "We asked Ms. Vause if she had a boyfriend, and she said she has a girlfriend."

Piper's eyes widened. She should've told her son that was not an appropriate question to ask his teacher, but she couldn't help herself. "She has a _girlfriend_?"

"Yeah, but if they break up, maybe she could be _your_ girlfriend since you and daddy don't love each other anymore." He stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Can I go play the X-Box now?"

"Wait, Button." She tucked his hair behind an ear. "You didn't tell Al… _Ms. Vause_ that she should be my girlfriend, did you?"

He scratched his head. "No, but she would probably like you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're pretty and nice, too. And sometimes you're cool." He drank the last of his orange juice. " _Now_ can I play?"

"Yes, but only for 20 minutes, and then we're going on a tour of a lighthouse." She patted him on the butt as he ran into the other room.

She smiled slightly, proud of her son for being sensitive, and perhaps, observant. She went to her bedroom to get ready for the day, grinning from ear to ear at hearing that Alex had a girlfriend.

* * *

Benjamin and Piper spent the morning touring Cape Meares lighthouse, the afternoon sampling cheese and ice cream at Tillamook Creamery, and the evening playing pinball at a pizza shop in Manzanita. He'd never played pinball before and was a little too short to reach the controls, so Piper let him stand on a chair. He was better at it than she thought he might be, and like all things Benjamin discovered, he asked for a pinball machine for Christmas. He had a great day, and Piper was pleased that she'd coming up with such interesting and fun outings that she enjoyed as much as her son.

That night, Benjamin fell asleep with his head in her lap while watching _The Goonies_. Piper tugged a blanket over his small body and finished watching one of her favorite childhood movies. Her phone buzzed, and she mindlessly grabbed it, thinking it was Larry or her mom, but she was shocked to see a text message from Alex.

 _How long is too long to process?  
_

Piper was touched, figuring that Alex was struggling with this whole mess almost as much as she was. _I'll let you know when I'm done…probably a couple years_.

She speculated that made Alex smile. The dots on her screen pulsed, and she wondered if Alex was typing and erasing messages or writing a long paragraph.

Finally, the text appeared: _I miss you, Piper_.

She covered her heart with her hand and let her head fall back as she took in a deep breath through her nose. She hadn't realized how badly she'd wanted to read those words.

 _I miss you, too_.

 _Can I see you soon?_

 _In Manzanita two more days with Benjamin_.

 _Ok, when you're back in town…or_ _I could take the train down this weekend_.

The thought of spending _any_ time with Alex made her heart beat faster, and the thought of spending it far away from Seattle was even better.

 _Take the train_.

Five minutes went by without a text, so Piper took that opportunity to carry Benjamin to his bed. He'd gotten heavy over the course of the year, so she struggled as she carried him to the bedroom, knowing that in just a few months, she wouldn't be able to lift him. She tucked him in, kissed the top of his head, and then returned to the living room.

She picked up her phone and saw a new message: _I'll be there by dinner on Friday._

 _Looking forward to talking._

She held the phone tight against her chest and grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

The next two days were as fun-filled as the first two, and Piper felt like she'd bonded more with Benjamin during their trip than she had since he was an infant. They flew a kite, read books, colored, played darts and foosball, collected sea glass, and assembled a 500-piece puzzle. Piper watched him closely as they put the pieces together and was impressed at Benjamin's concentration and patience. As a child, she liked puzzles, but she'd often spend 10 minutes working on them, and then lost interest until hours later. Benjamin sat for 30 or 40 minutes at a time, putting the puzzle together.

On their final morning, Benjamin cried at having to leave. Piper promised they'd make it an annual thing, and they could try other places too, like the San Juan Islands or the Methow Valley. That seemed to placate him, but he was still sad to see his vacation end.

She dropped him off at Larry's parents' house, and then headed home to do laundry and tend to business. She spent the night in Seattle, making plans to meet with her agent the following week to discuss upcoming speaking opportunities as well as progress on her new book. (She'd made none.)

Piper had an appointment with her therapist the morning before she left for the Oregon Coast a second time, and she informed him about Alex meeting her there. He hesitated to give his approval, but when she didn't back down, he role played a few scenarios with her. She knew she needed to give Alex ample talking time so that she understood what she was struggling with most, and she also needed to come to terms with it if Alex didn't want to commit to anything. Her therapist _did_ think it was a good idea to have the conversation away from the hustle and bustle of their daily lives.

She drove back down the Oregon Coast to Manzanita, listening to instrumental music along the way. It was nice driving alone down the coast with the window down and heater on. Despite the often rainy, gray days, Piper loved fall. She stopped at the grocery store just outside of Manzanita and picked up enough food for the next three days, and then made her way through the wind and rain to the rental house.

Just after six o'clock, Alex texted to say she was at the train station and would take a cab to the house. It was pouring down rain, and she probably didn't want a pregnant Piper to drive in those conditions on unfamiliar roads. Piper's pulse increased at the thought of seeing her, so she tried to stay busy by tossing a salad and buttering the bread.

Twenty minutes later, Alex knocked on the door. Piper glanced at herself in the mirror, touching her small baby bump under a loose gray sweater.

"Hi." She smiled at Alex, who looked as striking as ever in black pants and a blue Oxford shirt. Her rain coat was as wet as her hair.

"Hey." Alex stepped inside, setting her purse and duffle bag next to the door, uneasy smile on her face. "It's really coming down out there." She looked over her shoulder, and then back at Piper, eyes darkening slightly. "You look good." Alex's eyes trailed down her body. " _Really_ good."

Piper blushed. "So do you." She reached for Alex, and it didn't take long for them to cling to each other in a deep embrace. Alex's familiar scent assaulted her senses, and she couldn't breathe in enough of her.

They slowly pulled back, foreheads pressed together, and she rested her hand on Piper's cheek. Piper closed her eyes, remembering how _good_ and _comforting_ and _warm_ her touch felt. Although neither woman uttered words of missing the other terribly or how wonderful it was to see each other again, Piper felt both of those things.

Alex pulled back, lips curling up, and looked around the living room. "Nice place."

"It is." Piper nodded towards the bay window. "The view is great."

She looked out the window into the dark, rainy night. "I'll have to trust you on that."

Piper proceeded into the kitchen and held up a bottle of red wine, silently asking if she would like a glass. "How was the train ride?"

She nodded. "It wasn't bad. I finished one book and started a new one."

Piper pulled the cork out and poured one full glass and one half-glass.

Their interaction was similar to the time when Piper went to Alex's house for the first time—it seemed as though neither woman wanted to dive right into what was sure to be a weighty conversation. That was in stark contrast to the recent talks she'd had with Larry when all she wanted to do was get the discussion over with.

Alex reached for the full glass. "Can you drink that?"

"Pregnant women can drink a glass of wine every once in a while—it won't hurt the baby. Now, if I drank every night, that would be a problem." She walked back into the living room and raised her glass. "Thank you for coming."

She took a sip. "Whatever you've been doing these past couple of months seems to be working. You seem rested. Relaxed."

"Thanks, but the _rested_ part has only been in the last week." She sat on the far end of the sofa. "I've been meeting with my therapist regularly, exhausting the self-help section of the library, doing yoga as often as possible, and spending time with Benjamin."

She stretched her arm across the back of the sofa and touched Piper's elbow. "I wish I looked that relaxed."

"You look great," Piper quickly replied. _Did she ever_. Her lips were red and plump, and she seemed even more physically fit than she had six weeks ago.

"I don't feel great." She retracted her hand, using it to toss her hair over a shoulder. "I've been pretty fucking miserable, actually," she said through a self-deprecating laugh.

Piper furrowed her brow and tilted her head, hating that _she_ was probably the reason Alex was unhappy.

"I loved spending time with you." She lifted her shoulders. "But you're having a _baby_."

"I am." Piper was done apologizing to herself or anyone about her pregnancy. She'd come _this close_ to terminating it, and being so close to ending a life had a lasting effect on her.

"I literally don't have any friends who have children," she began. "I have no idea what that looks like day-to-day."

"You're a teacher," Piper tried. "You've been around kids your entire career."

"Yeah, five and six-year-olds," she replied with a huff. "Not newborns—ever. I don't know if I've even held a baby in my life."

Piper ran a finger around the rim of her wine glass, looking down at it rather than at Alex. Her therapist told her to let Alex process out loud, and that's what she was trying desperately to do without butting in with her own two cents.

"Besides, teaching is different. When I leave the building, I'm on my own—there are no playdates to worry about, no special dinner requests, no bedtime routines—my life is simple. I like it that way."

"Mine is not." Piper twisted her face, afraid that all the processing time Alex had would result in a final: _it was a good ride, but this is the end of the road for us_. Although she was prepared to hear some version of that, she could never prepare for the heartache that would follow.

Alex shook her head and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm not asking you to marry me," Piper offered in a small voice.

"No, but your life is about to change," Alex explained. "Which means _my_ life would change."

She set her wine glass down. "You wouldn't have to change dirty diapers or anything."

"It's not just me, right?" Alex pinned an inquisitive stare on her. "Tell me you understand that this would be a difficult adjustment on my end."

"I do." Piper issued a thin smile, all but giving up hope. "Of course, I do."

"I've never been good at dealing with complicated shit." She looked at her lap, lips scrunched to the right, and then locked eyes with Piper. "I've done more soul-searching over the past six weeks than I have in my entire life, and as fucked up as this situation is, I want to be with you, Piper."

A smile slowly cracked open on Piper's face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I can't promise it'll last until the kid turns 18, but I want to give it a try, taking things day by day." Alex shoved one of her sleeves to her elbow. "That's what I've come up with after six excruciating weeks of processing."

Piper reached for her, tucking her head in the crook of Alex's neck. "I want that _so_ much."

Their lips met, and Piper felt warm wetness on her face. She didn't know which of them was crying. She cradled Alex's cheeks in her hands, once again, resting their forehead together. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ for giving me time," she replied, brushing her thumb against Piper's cheek and wiping away wetness.

Piper lowered their joined hands to her lap. "There were so many times when I wanted to call you, asking to meet at a coffee shop or your place."

She let out a small sound. "Tell me about it. I stared at my phone a few times every day, debating whether to hit the call button."

"Why didn't you?"

"I needed to be sure about what I wanted." Alex kissed the back of her hand. "It wouldn't have been fair to see you without knowing that."

Piper nodded, aware that if they would have met privately, it could very well have led to sex, which would have felt great in the moment, but could have been devastating emotionally.

"You're not the only one who saw a therapist." Alex blushed and bowed her head.

"There's nothing wrong with talking to a professional about stuff like this," she offered. "It's better than relying on friends who have no background in mental health."

"I only saw Dr. Malone three times, but she helped me understand that we aren't talking about a lifetime commitment yet."

Piper's lips turned upwards at hearing the word, _yet_.

She looked up with a serious expression. "And if you're ok taking things one step at a time..."

"I'm good with that."

Alex smirked. "Not exactly the typical lesbian way."

She crossed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"You've never heard of the U Haul syndrome?" she chuckled.

Piper shook her head.

"It's a joke that lesbians tend to move in together on the second date."

"Oh." She smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "Well, we're way past the second date, and we're anything but typical."

Alex rubbed her back and deepened the kiss, which became needy and hands began traveling to very private parts of each other's body.

"Is there anything I need to know about having sex with a pregnant woman?" she asked against Piper's mouth.

" _You_ tell me."

She tugged Piper's sweater over her head, and then spent the next hour making love to her. There were moments of laughing and of crying, and when they went to sleep in the bedroom, they never left each other's arms.

* * *

Author's Note: We're turning a corner here, folks. Thank you so much for the kind reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

They spent the next two days walking on the beach, reading, baking and having copious amounts of sex. One afternoon when the sun looked like it would stay out, they got caught in a storm on the beach, and there was no place to take cover. They ran hand in hand towards the house, Piper squealing like a child and Alex laughing as she tugged her along. After running about 100 feet, Piper tripped, landing hard on the sand, which only made both laugh harder.

"It's no use. We're fucking soaked," Alex said, kneeling next to her.

Piper reached up, pulling her by the neck until their lips met. They madeout in the rain, bodies that were initially cold, warming up instantly. They returned to the house, soaked to the core and took a hot shower together. She reached between Alex's legs, but Alex confessed that shower sex was not her thing. Piper hauled her out of the shower and into the bedroom, where she was _certain_ Alex would have no complaints.

That night, Piper built a fire and they sat on the sofa, wrapped in each other. They talked about what they'd done during their time apart, Alex admitting much of her therapy involved a boxing bag or a sparring partner.

"We need to keep this to ourselves until Benjamin is finished Kindergarten," Piper said.

"I agree." Alex linked their fingers. "What about Larry?"

"We can tell him after the divorce. I don't want him snooping around, looking for ways to screw me over."

She pulled the thick blanket higher. "Will we be able to spend the night together when we're back in Seattle?"

"When I have Benjamin, probably not." Piper flung her head back, crown resting on Alex's forearm as she blinked up at her. "But when I don't, we can spend every night together if you want."

"Oh, I want." Alex smirked. "You have him for two weeks at a time?"

She nodded. "I'm not saying we can't see each other when it's my turn. I can always get an evening here or there free. Polly loves having him over to play with her son; same with my brother." She toyed with Alex's hair. "It's probably better if we spend the majority of our time at your house though. Larry still has a key."

She kissed her forehead. "Maybe he shouldn't."

"Maybe," she sighed. "Benjamin still has a lot of stuff at my house, and when he wants a particular pair of pajamas or toy or whatever, Larry can get it without me having to be home."

"Does he usually call first?"

"He's been good about that." She squirmed and sat up. "I have to pee."

Alex chuckled. "Is this the whole baby on your bladder thing?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm reading a book called _The Ultimate Guide to Pregnancy for Lesbians_." She side-eyed Piper as if checking to see what her reaction would be.

Piper snorted. "You're reading _what_?"

"I know." Alex rolled her eyes. "I figured I should at least know the basics. It explains what happens to a woman's body during all three trimesters, so now I won't be caught off guard if you have mood swings in week 14 or you get super horny in week 22."

"Is that the week you're most looking forward to?" She tried to come off seductively but couldn't help chuckling.

"Yes." Alex smiled. "Though I can't imagine you being any hornier than you are now."

"Oh, I _can_ be." Piper leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "It's touching that you're reading a book about pregnancy."

"Let's be clear," she began, smirk firmly in place. " _Lesbian_ pregnancy. I don't want to know any more than I already do about Larry's man parts inside of you."

She ran her hand down Alex's thigh. "Your lady parts are _much_ better than any of his."

Piper enjoyed how effortless conversations had always been with Alex. Even their most difficult discussions were easier than simple ones with Larry.

"I thought you wanted to take things one day at a time?" Piper baited. "I'm a little surprised you didn't stop reading after what happens during the first trimester."

"I'll read the entire book just in casewe stay together through the whole pregnancy," she replied with a wide grin and a squeeze of Piper's leg.

"Right, _just in case_."

* * *

Although the divorce wouldn't be final until early spring, Piper spent every moment she could with Alex when she didn't have Benjamin. She was an amazing companion, exceeding Piper's expectations of what a partner should be. She spent at least five nights a week at Alex's house, and it was beginning to feel more like home than her own place. She did her best to reciprocate Alex's kindness and generosity by doing laundry, cooking on occasion (mostly ordering delivery and footing the bill), and cleaning the house, though Alex protested she didn't need to do any of that.

Piper introduced, or _re_ -introduced, Polly to Alex at lunch the day after Thanksgiving, and although it was awkward at first, the two got along well during the meal. Later, Polly called her to say that she approved of Alex and couldn't wait to host a dinner for them at her place. She also promised to keep the meeting under wraps, not even letting Pete know about their relationship. Piper hadn't resigned from Gleason School's Board of Trustees yet, and until she did, they needed to be careful about who saw them out as a couple.

Gleason had two-weeks off for winter break, and she'd planned long ago to take Benjamin to Connecticut for a week so he could spend time with his grandparents and her older brother's two children. Cal and his family would join them for a couple nights, and Piper complained that she'd gotten roped into an entire week with Bill and Carol, while he only had to spend two. _You should always have an excuse handy when it comes to mom,_ Cal had warned. She hadn't seen her parents in almost a year, and they were excited to spend time with Benjamin and to see how she was faring as a mom-to-be, so she sucked it up and decided to keep their trip scheduled as planned.

Two days before they flew to Connecticut, Piper spent the night at Alex's house.

"I wasn't sure if we were getting each other presents or not…" she trailed off, handing Piper a small, wrapped box after dinner.

Piper reached for it. "For me?"

She nodded. "Don't get too excited until you open it. There's a chance you'll hate it."

"I can't imagine hating anything you give me." She ripped the bow off and shook the box, but it didn't make a sound. She opened it to find a baby's outfit. It was a tiny black t-shirt with white print that read, _Ain't no Momma Like the One I've Got_ , and a pair of dark denim jeans. "Look at these!" Piper held up the tiniest pair of black Chuck Taylor high tops. "They're like the baby version of yours."

Alex nudged her glasses. "I couldn't resist."

"I love all of it." She leaned over, kissing Alex firmly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. This kid will be the coolest kid on the block."

"Clearly." Piper held the t-shirt up again and smiled. "Let me get yours. Be right back."

She rummaged through her overnight bag and pulled out an envelope, hoping Alex would receive the gift well. It was a risky present, but if she liked it, that would mean something pretty extraordinary.

"Merry Christmas."

"Thanks." She flipped the red envelope over in her hands before ripping it open. She opened the card and mumbled the pre-printed words aloud: "May the Christmas Spirit bring joy and peace to you in the days and years to come." And then she read Piper's personal message:

 _Dear Alex,_

 _Thank you for taking a chance on us. It hasn't been easy, but I hope this journey is as worth it for you as it is for me. Looking forward to spending many more Christmases_ _together_.

- _Piper_

"Me, too." Her fingertips danced on Piper's cheek as she leaned in for a kiss.

"There's a gift card taped to the back."

Alex flipped the card over: " _Hangin' with the Minis_ ," she read. "What is this?"

"It's a new place in Fremont where people learn what to expect when a newborn enters their life. It's not just for parents—it's for anyone who might spend a lot of time around the baby, so I thought this was something we could try together when I get back from Connecticut." Reacting to Alex's expression, she swallowed hard. "We don't have to, I just thought—"

"I'd like that," Alex interrupted with a small smile, once again, cupping Piper's face.

Piper's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She snuggled against Alex's side. "They teach traditional stuff, like how to change a diaper and warm a bottle, but they also do some cool, new age things," Piper said, wrapping her fingers around Alex's knee. "Like bedtime rituals that involve scents and lights and music other than lullabies. Since you're into aromatherapy, I thought this might be better than a class at a community center or a hospital."

"It sounds interesting."

She raised her eyebrows. "I didn't overstep?"

"Oh, you completely overstepped," Alex chuckled. "But it's one of the things I love about you."

Piper jerked her head back; she couldn't help herself from restating: " _Love_?"

Alex replied with a lopsided grin, "If you don't know that I love you, I've been doing something terribly wrong."

She threw her arms around her neck, squeezing Alex for dear life. "I love you, too. And I have for a long time—probably since we met."

"Giving me the space I needed to process everything—I didn't expect that." She pulled back, hand on Piper's cheek. "I thought you'd just be done with me."

"Even if it took a year," Piper began with all sincerity, "I could never be _done_ with you."

Alex ran her hand down the back of Piper's head and smiled. "During one of my therapy sessions, Dr. Sass told me something that really stuck: How I feel about you isn't like a light switch, easy to turn on or off. If I was _in_ , I was _in_. If I was _out_ , I was _out_ ," she said with a shrug. "The more I talked about it and the more time that passed, I realized it didn't matter how much baggage you have." She looked up, timid smile making an appearance. "And I thought, maybe this is a once-in-a-lifetime thing."

Piper's heart soared at hearing those words. "It could very well be." She pulled Alex into a tight embrace.

"I didn't want to miss out on that."

Their kiss was tender and sweet and filled with emotion and promises. She had never loved anyone like the woman in front of her, and she hoped they'd be together for a very long time.

* * *

By the middle of March, the divorce was final. Piper was ready to inform her ex-husband about her relationship so she wouldn't have to be afraid if Alex was at her house and he walked in. Larry wouldn't like it, but she and Alex had been together long enough for it to be considered "the real deal." She all but lived with Alex when she didn't have Benjamin, and even though they were supposedly taking things day-by-day, all signs pointed to them sticking together through the pregnancy and beyond.

They agreed to have dinner at Piper's house, and Larry informed her that his girlfriend, Kimberly, would join them. On the phone, Piper didn't mention who her girlfriend was, or that it was a woman—she only mentioned that she'd been dating someone for a while, and it was time they met. Of course, Larry's response was that she must have been seeing this person while they were still married, to which Piper replied, "Technically, yes." She went on to remind her ex-husband that he'd started dating Kimberly two weeks after they were separated, to which he had no response.

Alex had only been to her house one other time when Piper was having a particularly bad bout of morning sickness. She hadn't spent the night—that was still off limits until Benjamin knew about their relationship—but it felt like she knew her way around the kitchen as if she'd been there a hundred times.

"I can assure you, Larry isn't expecting a homecooked meal." Piper added pecans to the salad.

Alex kissed her as she breezed by, heading towards the stove. "There's a lot Larry isn't expecting."

"True." Piper smiled, but truth be told, she was nervous about introducing Alex to him. "They'll be here any minute."

"Everything is ready." She stirred the chowder. "Did you already set the wine glasses out?"

"Shit!" She threw her head back. "I forgot to put the white wine in the fridge."

"No big deal, babe." Alex reached into a shopping bag, pulling out one white and one red wine bottle. "I'll stick it in the freezer for 15 minutes. No one will know."

"Thank you," she sighed. "I'm ready for this to be over."

"I know." She massaged Piper's shoulders. "It _will_ be in a matter of hours."

The doorbell rang, and Piper was thankful that Larry didn't barge in.

She asked Alex to untie her apron (reaching around was getting more difficult by the day), and she padded to the door. "Here we go." She took a deep breath, and then opened it. "Hello."

"Hi," he greeted. "You remember Kimberly."

"Yes." She shook the other woman's hand. "Come in, it's cold out there."

He glanced over Piper's shoulder. "What's Benjamin's teacher doing here? Is something wrong at school?"

Alex entered the living room and approached them. "Hi."

"Benjamin's teacher, _Alex_ , is my girlfriend," Piper blurted out as if holding it in any longer would be like holding her breath underwater until she couldn't breathe. "My _partner_."

Larry looked like he'd seen a ghost. "I'm sorry, what?"

Alex motioned her index finger between the two of them. "We're together."

His eyes darted from Alex to his ex-wife. "So, this whole time…"

"Yeah, pretty much." Alex shrugged, placing a hand on Piper's lower back. "Minus a few weeks in the late fall."

"When we met about Benjamin's outburst, you were a…a _couple_?" he asked.

Alex must've sensed that Piper couldn't speak, so she continued. "Not at the time. We'd met on a plane, hung out once, and shared an awkward kiss."

"Just once," Piper chimed in, happy to let Alex tell the story. She'd return to Alex's description of their kiss as _awkward_ later.

"I hadn't told Piper I was a teacher, which was why we had that weird scene at school."

His eyes fixated on Piper. "You left me for _her_?"

"My cousin is gay," Kimberly tried. "I don't have a problem with it."

She hoped Alex would restrain from an all-too-easy eye roll.

"I left you because I was unhappy in our marriage." She finally found strength in her voice. "Alex just so happened to come into my life at a time when I could admit that."

"How convenient." He folded his arms. "Have you thought about how you're going to tell our son that you're fucking his teacher?"

Alex took a step forward and looked down at him, seemingly ready to pounce.

"While we _are_ having incredible sex, it's much more than that." Piper lifted her chin. "We're in love and have been for a while."

"Benjamin might not see it that way," he spat.

"Your son is kind and warm and understanding," Alex said, still staring Larry down. "Piper and I have already discussed how and when we're going to inform him about our relationship."

"If you were dating another man, that's one thing, but you're with a _woman_ ," Larry stated, eyes once again dashing between them.

"I know this is probably news to you, but this generation doesn't care about outdated relationship models," Alex offered. "In my class alone, there are several non-traditional families—gay couples, inter-racial couples and transgender parents."

He shook his head and turned away, and then suddenly spun back around, eyes once again landing on Piper. "Fine, then I'm going to introduce him to Kimberly."

"I waited six fucking months to tell you about Alex." It was Piper's turn to take a warning step in his direction. "You're going to respect the process and wait at least that long to tell him about you and Kimberly."

"Or what? You'll sick Lurch on me?" He nodded in Alex's direction.

"You're _so_ mature," Alex chuckled. "Kimberly, congratulations on winning the grand prize of men."

Kimberly cleared her throat.

"I gave you the courtesy of meeting Alex before I tell Benjamin about us." Piper narrowed her eyes. "If you don't play by the rules, Larry, this won't end well for you."

"Maybe we should reschedule dinner," Kimberly said, touching Larry's arm. "Tensions are high, and it seems like we all have a lot to process."

Piper put her hands on her hips. "At least your girlfriend has some sense in her."

"Fuck you!"

Alex stood between Larry and Piper. "Get the _fuck_ out of this house!"

Kimberly pulled his hand. "Larry, let's go."

Piper felt tears prickling her eyes. "It didn't have to be this way."

"I'm glad Piper's second child will have nothing to do with you." Alex put her hand on the doorknob and made a sweeping motion with her other hand. " _Leave_."

The couple walked out, and Alex shut the door behind them. "That went well, don't you think?"

Piper buried her head in her hands. In less than 10 minutes, her relationship with Larry had gone from bad to worse. She hadn't wanted it to be that way—she'd still respected Larry up until that point—but she couldn't tolerate a homophobic asshole.

"I'm kidding, babe." She escorted her to the sofa. "It's going to be ok."

"He's such a dick," Piper replied, wiping her cheeks. "I'm sorry about this whole thing."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." She rubbed her back in long strokes. "Larry gave you Benjamin and this new little baby inside of you. Be grateful for that."

She looked up. "Can we just pack up the food and go to your place?"

Alex kissed the top of her head. "Yeah."

They didn't talk much while cleaning the kitchen, and in 30 minutes, they were in Piper's car, headed back to Columbia City. She never let go of Alex's hand until they reached the front door.

* * *

Piper and Larry had waited until Benjamin was born to find out the sex of the baby, but she didn't want to do anything the same way she did with Larry. This was a fresh start; she was forging her own path.

She sat at Alex's kitchen table one morning, newspaper open and decaffeinated coffee in hand, scanning an article about rising gas prices. Really, Piper was more interested in watching Alex move around the kitchen. Sometimes she'd stretch her fingers a certain way or lick her lips, and Piper was enthralled. It was in those routine, insignificant moments when her heart swelled, and she thought _, I love this person._

"What's on your agenda today?" Alex had taken to making decaffeinated coffee for Piper first, and then making the strong stuff for herself. She poured the full-strength French Roast into her travel mug.

"Going to the doctor," she said after a bite of breakfast burrito (her pregnancy craving was all about Mexican food.) "I'm going to find out if I'm having a boy or a girl."

Alex stopped tightening the lid on her mug and kept her head down. "Oh."

Piper sensed something was amiss. "Is that a surprise to you?"

"Yeah," she returned to securing the lid. "I mean, it's something I'd like to know when you find out."

"Ok, I just…"

She leaned her hip against the counter and crossed her arms. "You what?"

"I'm having a little trouble navigating what you want to be a part of with this pregnancy and what you don't." She set the burrito back on her plate. "I'm not a mind reader, Al."

"You don't have to be." She shrugged. "Just ask."

"Alex…" Piper stood and approached her lover. "Do you want to know the baby's sex?"

"Yeah, I do."

Piper grabbed her fingers. "Would you like to come to the doctor's office with me to find out?"

"Maybe." Now she was just being grumpy. "Do you want me to?"

"Yes." Piper leaned in for a kiss. "I would love for you to be with me when I find out."

"I'd like that." She wrapped her arms around Piper's waist, but they didn't go all the way around like they once had. "But I can't miss school today. I have a meeting with the principal to talk about next year's contract."

"I can change the appointment."

"Don't do that. Surprise me when I get home." She rubbed the back of Piper's arms. "I have to go."

Before Alex walked away, Piper grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you. I'll be more sensitive in the future."

"Thanks." She kissed her lightly on the lips, and then went into the bedroom to change. "And maybe we can have sex tonight," she called.

Piper's protruding belly was extremely uncomfortable and though she'd been horny as hell the first and second trimesters, the third was quite the opposite. She tried to pleasure Alex, but she'd get winded with the sheer effort. She knew it was unfair to hold out sex with Alex for a full month, and she vowed to find a way to pleasure her that night even if it was with a toy. Perhaps she could buy something new—they'd used a double-sided dildo in the past, but that would be too much work.

Piper could still drive, though getting in and out of the car proved difficult. Her doctor told her she'd probably have another two weeks before it would be too risky to get behind the wheel.

She found out the sex of the baby, and even though she was overjoyed to hear it, Piper would've been happy either way. She couldn't wait to tell Alex.

She stopped at Babes in Toyland and bought an expensive, wireless remote control bullet vibrator. Alex deserved an intense orgasm, and this toy would surely deliver if she could strike the right tone as she talked dirty to Alex from across the room, bullet in her pants. Piper had never been overly bold in the bedroom, and she hoped Alex would find it alluring.

"Pipes?"

She shuffled from the bedroom to the entryway. "Hi."

Alex tossed her book bag aside and reached for her. "Did you find out?"

"I did." She smiled, biting her lower lip. "Are you sure you want to know?"

She nodded. "What is it?"

Piper's smile felt like it would crack her face. "It's a girl."

Alex picked her up, as difficult as that had to have been, and spun her around. "We're having a girl?"

The pronoun wasn't lost on Piper. " _We_?"

Alex lowered her to the ground and put her hands on either side of Piper's face. "I'm not going anywhere, so if it's ok, I'd like to say _we_."

"As in _our_ baby?"

"Isn't that the dependent possessive of _we_?"

She rested her elbows on Alex's shoulders and placed her hands on the back of her head. "You're hot when you break out the English grammar snobbery." She brushed her lips against Alex's.

"Mmm, don't kiss me like that if you don't want to take things further." She deepened the kiss as a threat.

"Oh, but I do." Piper snuck her tongue inside. "And yes, I want to refer to this baby as _ours_ —that's independent possessive if we're keeping score."

Alex walked them backwards until Piper ran into the column where they'd shared their first sexual encounter.

Piper turned around, hands splayed against the thick, white column. "This is familiar."

Alex brushed her hair to the side and latched onto her neck. "Seems like just yesterday."

She spread her legs, hoping this position would work and forgetting all about the new toy.

Alex reached around, shoving Piper's dress up and her underwear to the side. "You're wet."

"Mmm hmm." She tossed her head back and moaned. "Right there."

Alex showed no signs of stopping, throwing a second finger into the mix and diddling her clit with her thumb.

"Right there!" she repeated. "I'm…oh God! Alex!" A few minutes later, she had an intense orgasm just like she had back in September. "Wow, fuck…I need to sit down."

Alex held her arm and walked her to the bedroom. "You ok?"

"I'm very ok." She reached up for a kiss. "Thank you."

"Anytime." She smiled smugly.

"I have something for you." She pointed to her purse. "Look in there."

"What is it?" She pulled out the toy and read the packaging. "Wireless remote-control bullet vibrator." Looking up at Piper with a smirk, she said, "And when did you buy this little treat?"

"On my way back from the doctor's office." She scooted further up on the bed. "Do you want to try it?"

"Yes." She punctuated the statement with her eyebrows, and then headed into the bathroom to wash it.

When Alex returned, Piper was naked. "Give me the remote-control part, and sit over there."

"You sure?"

Piper didn't speak; she held out her hand and waited for Alex to obey. She did as she was told and took off her jeans along the way.

"You can undress fully, but keep your underwear on."

She removed the rest of her clothing, and then sat in the orange chair across the room.

"Put the bullet on you, and then move your hands away."

She shoved it into her red boy shorts. "Like this?"

"Yeah." Piper turned it on.

Alex squirmed in the chair. "Fuck!"

"I'm going to talk dirty to you, and you're going to cum for me." Piper opened her own legs, giving Alex a full view of her pussy and used one hand to touch her own breasts, which were considerably larger than usual since she was pregnant. "I want to eat you so bad, Al. Run my tongue along your pussy, and suck your juices into my mouth."

Alex bucked, and Piper continued talking. She relished in Alex's struggle to keep it together and not touch herself. At one point, she got out of the seat, telling Piper she needed to touch her, but Piper admonished her. After that, Alex sat back down and an orgasm rocketed through her.

Piper smirked in the bed, and it wasn't long before a spent Alex joined her. "That was hot."

"I'm glad you liked it." She kissed her. "I'm sorry I haven't been in the mood lately."

"That's ok." She snuggled against her. "I'm sure you'll make up for it once the baby is born."

Piper giggled. "I'm sure I will."

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was all over the place-I realize that. It's hard to do a time jump without the story feeling fractured, so I apologize in advance for the pace of this chapter. Nevertheless, hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

Although her due date was June 1, Piper started cramping the week before Memorial Day. She went to the doctor with Alex, who told her she was having Braxton Hicks contractions. This condition was a bit odd so late in her pregnancy, but she was only dilated 1 cm, so there was likely nothing to be concerned about. The doctor also told her she should refrain from driving or traveling long distances, and it would be a good idea to have a bag packed and a plan in place in case she went into early labor.

She and Alex had established a plan, but Piper hoped they wouldn't have to put it into action. Her parents were flying to Seattle in a couple weeks so that they could at least stay with Benjamin while Piper was in the hospital and help Piper with the newborn a few days after they were home.

Higher powers had a different plan: at 1:30 in the morning on the Saturday of Memorial Day weekend, Piper's water broke.

"Hey, Button?" she called from his bedroom doorway, one hand on her hip, the other on the door jamb. "Benjamin, sweetie, I need you to wake up."

 _Of course_ her water would break when it was her turn to take care of her son and her ex-husband was out of town.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"My water broke, and I had to call an ambulance." She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on _The Plan_ rather than the pain.

"Does that mean you're going to have the baby?" His voice was hoarse.

"Yes, and I need you to help me. Can you do that?"

He nodded and scooted out of bed.

"I don't think I can make it downstairs," she began, holding his shoulder and walking back to her bedroom. "Help me sit in this chair, and then go in my closet and get the purple duffle bag."

He lowered her into the chair. "Does this mean I get to ride in the ambulance?"

"It does." She tried not to moan through the pain, but it was almost impossible. "Will you bring me my phone, and then take the bag downstairs?"

He did as he was told.

She hit the call button, and it rang four times. _Please pick up_.

"Piper?" a sleepy Alex answered. "Are you ok?"

She put a hand on her belly, wincing at the discomfort. "My water broke, Al."

"Ok, um…ok." It sounded like something fell as she got out of bed. "Have you called 9-1-1?"

She bit down hard on her back teeth. "Yeah."

"Where's Benjamin?"

"He's with me." She took in deep breaths through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. "Everyone I know is out of town. This wasn't supposed to happen today."

"I know, babe." She heard running water. "We have a plan, remember? He'll ride with you to the hospital, and I'll meet you there."

Tears streamed down her face. "It hurts so much."

"You're the strongest woman I know, Piper," she said, voice bold and clear as if Alex wanted to jump through the phone and make her believe it. "You can do this."

She nodded even though Alex couldn't see her.

"Do you want me to stay on the phone with you until the ambulance gets there?"

"Yeah." She sniffed.

Benjamin walked in. "Mommy?"

"Go get dressed, honey." She quickly wiped her eyes. "You have to be fast; the EMTs will be here soon."

"How's he doing?"

"Fine, I guess. Excited to ride in the ambulance." She let out a quick, wet laugh.

She heard Alex jingle her keys. "Gives him something to brag about at school next week."

Someone rang the doorbell.

"They're here," Piper announced, and then pulled the phone away. "Button, they're here. Will you open the door and send them upstairs?"

She heard him race down the stairs.

"I should go." Piper tried to stand on her own, but that wasn't happening. "See you soon."

"I love you. Hang in there."

* * *

Piper tried focusing on Benjamin's fascination with the ambulance instead of the pain in her abdomen, and, for the most part, it worked. They arrived at the hospital, and she was already in active labor phase, cervix dilated to 7 cm. Alex had signed all kinds of papers the week prior so that she could be with her every step of the way, and she greeted Piper minutes later in the hospital room.

"Hi." Alex crossed the room and took her hand, kissing it. "How are you doing?"

She squeezed it. "I'll be much better after they give me the epidural."

Benjamin's perplexed look almost made Piper smile. "What's Ms. Vause doing here?"

"I'll explain later," she said, turning to her son. "Right now, she's here to help mommy with the delivery."

He scratched his head. "Oh."

"Hi, Benjamin." Alex squatted down. "Are you excited to meet your little sister?"

He nodded. "I got to ride in the ambulance!"

She smiled. "That must've been pretty cool."

"It was. They let me listen to mommy's heartbeat through a stepascope."

A nurse walked in, filling them in on what was going to happen, and announcing that Benjamin would have to leave during the epidural, but he could return to the room after that and before Piper was transported to the delivery room.

"Do you want to go down to the cafeteria and get a cup of hot chocolate?" the nurse asked, hand on Benjamin's shoulder.

He twisted his head back towards Piper. "What about my mommy?"

"She needs a shot, so we should give her some privacy."

"I'll be fine." She reached for him. "Go with Nurse Misha. You can even have marshmallows on your hot chocolate if you want."

"Ok. I don't like shots," he replied, taking the nurse's hand. "I got one in my butt once, and it hurt."

"We'll be back in about an hour." The nurse opened the door. "He'll be in good hands, don't worry."

"Thank you." Piper's eyes filled with tears, watching her son walk out of the room in his mismatched outfit. She'd forgotten to pick out clothes for him to wear to the hospital, so his choice of light blue shorts and a maroon turtleneck was what he'd chosen.

Alex sidled up next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Not exactly comfortable." She squirmed in the bed. "Will you check on Benjamin later?"

She kissed Piper's forehead as a doctor breezed in. "Of course, I will."

He administered the epidural, and two hours later, she was in the transition phase, cervix dilating to 10 cm. They moved her to the delivery room, and the nurse gave her a short speech about how and when to push. Piper had been through this with Benjamin and remembered what she needed to do. She also recalled the pain of labor and delivery.

Less than an hour later, the baby was crowning, and the doctor and his team gathered around her. "You ready to have a baby, Ms. Chapman?"

All she remembered about the next 30 minutes was lots of grunting and pushing, and Alex never leaving her side, offering words of encouragement and love. She'd lost a considerable amount of blood during delivery and almost passed out, but they were quick to restore her vitals and pump a liter of blood into her. During that phase, they'd asked Alex to step out, and Piper knew she'd worry. "I'm going to be fine, babe," she said before Alex left.

Piper wasn't sure how long she'd been knocked out or asleep when she was awakened by an unfamiliar voice. She blinked slowly and saw Nurse Misha by her side.

"Are you ready for some visitors?"

"Yeah. I think so." She sat up in bed more fully, IV still stuck in her arm. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Oh, only a little while." The nurse checked her pulse. "Your son has been dying to see you."

That made her smile.

Nurse Misha opened the door. "Go on."

"Mommy!" Benjamin ran into the room and hugged her as best as he could. "Are you sick?"

Alex stood behind him, wide smile plastered on her face.

"Well, I just pushed a seven-pound baby out of my body, so I'm not exactly great." She tried for levity, but was still weak. "How are you doing, Button?"

"I'm ok, but hospitals smell funny and the hot chocolate is the fake kind. When can we go home?"

"Soon." She peeked around his small frame and grinned at Alex. "Hi."

She lifted a hand. "Hey."

"Are you waiting for an invitation to come closer?" Piper's eyelids felt heavy as she blinked. She could tell she was still high from the medication, but at least her legs weren't still numb.

Alex jutted her head towards Benjamin as if silently telling Piper they shouldn't act like a couple around him.

"I don't care about appearances right now." She reached for Alex. "Just get over here."

Alex approached the bed, placing one hand on Piper's forehead and one on her arm. "You need some rest."

"Where's the baby?"

"The nurse is bringing her back any minute."

Benjamin clapped. "I want to see her!"

Piper furrowed her brow. "Is she ok?"

"She's perfect." Alex smiled. "A healthy six pounds, five ounces."

As if on cue, the nurse came in with the swaddled newborn. "Here's your mommy and your big brother."

The baby whimpered, and Piper teared up as the nurse handed her over.

"Hi, little girl." She kissed the baby's nose. "Welcome to the family."

Her son's face lit up. "She's like a baby doll."

"That's why we have to be very careful with her. She's tiny." Piper tilted the baby so her son could see better. "Isn't she cute?"

He nodded. "Can I touch her?"

"You can hold her hand." She pulled her little arm out of the blanket. "There you go."

"Hi, little sister," he whispered. "My name is Benjamin. I'm your brother."

Piper's lips tugged upwards as she watched his first interaction with the baby, and then her eyes shifted to Alex. "And this is Alex," Piper announced, moving the baby in her direction. "Want to hold her?"

Alex held out her arms cautiously. "I've never done this."

"It's pretty simple." She transferred the baby to Alex, and then put her arm around Benjamin.

Alex held her close and gently bounced up and down. "Like this?"

"Just like that." She smiled, rotating her head on the pillow. "Hey, Button?"

"Hmm?" He stood on his toes to try to get a better view of the baby, and Alex bent down.

"Remember when we were in Oregon and you said that maybe Ms. Vause could be my girlfriend some day?"

He directed his attention back to his mom. "Yeah."

"Well, the reason she's here is because that happened."

Alex quickly stood, eyes opening wide.

This wasn't how they'd planned to inform Benjamin about their relationship, but there was no way to explain why his teacher was at the hospital other than fessing up—she refused to lie to her son.

His eyes darted from Piper to Alex, and then back to his mother. "You're _girlfriends_?"

She reached for Alex. "Yes."

Alex sat on the edge of the bed, keeping a close eye on Benjamin.

"Does that mean Ms. Vause is going to live with us?"

Piper put her hand on Alex's thigh. "Maybe."

"What about daddy?"

"Daddy and I aren't getting back together," Piper tried.

"Is this a little much to take in?" Alex asked.

"I think it's cool," he replied with a shrug. "Do I still have to go to class?"

"Yes, you do." Piper chuckled.

He scratched his head. "Are you going to be my other mommy?"

"Well, you have a mommy _and_ a daddy who love you very much." Alex looked up at her before proceeding. "If you want, you can call me Alex when we're not at school."

"Alex?" he repeated with a quizzical expression.

"That's my first name, just like your mommy's is Piper and yours is Benjamin."

The baby cried, and Alex stood, rocking her until the cries subsided.

He rubbed the blanket between his fingers. "Why only when we're not at school?"

She eyed Piper again. "Because Ms. Vause is my proper name, and when we're at school, that's what all the students call me."

"If you want to call her Ms. Vause at home, you can," Piper offered. "Would that make it easier?"

"I won't know until I try." He shrugged. "But I don't want to mess up."

"You can't mess this up. Don't worry about that." Piper brushed his hair out of his face. "You sure you're ok?"

"I think so." He nodded. "I like Ms. Vause— _Alex_ ," he giggled. "And I love you. I could probably love her, too, if that's ok."

Piper's smile widened. "That would be amazing."

The doctor and a nurse walked in, one taking Piper's vitals, the other taking the baby.

"You're going to need to get some rest, Ms. Chapman," the doctor said. "It might be best if your guests come back a little later."

"There's an IHOP down the street," Alex told him. "Are you hungry?"

"Can I get blueberry pancakes?"

"You can get anything you want." Alex leaned over the hospital bed. "Get some sleep, babe," she whispered as she kissed Piper's ear. "I'll take care of him."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"I love you," she whispered.

She squeezed Piper's hand. "Love you, too."

"Enjoy breakfast."

"We will." Benjamin waved. "Can we make a list of baby names?" he asked as Alex closed the door and led him down the hallway.

Piper exhaled a long breath and closed her eyes, hoping that by the time she woke up, she'd be more coherent.

* * *

Piper ended up staying in the hospital for two nights, and Polly, Pete, Cal and Neri all showed up at the same time, both couples returning from their Memorial Day vacations a day early to see Piper and the baby. Polly took Benjamin home with her the night Piper was released, and Alex planned to spend the next few nights at Piper's house.

Before they left the hospital, there was still one major task: naming the baby.

A couple of weeks prior, Alex and Piper discussed baby names over breakfast.

"Have you given any thought to what you're going to name the baby?" Alex sprinkled her oatmeal with brown sugar and pecans.

Piper poured two glasses of orange juice. "I have a few names in mind."

She set the bowl on the table. "Planning to surprise me when she's born?"

"Not necessarily." Piper sat down. "In fact, I was wondering if _you_ wanted to come up with a few names."

"Me?"

She nodded. "I'm not saying I'll choose any of them, but you never know."

"I've always liked _Mazzy_."

Piper added dried cranberries. "Mmm, no."

"What about Darby?" She stirred her oatmeal. "Or Zara?"

Piper laughed. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"No," she replied. "I like unique names."

She took a sip of juice. "Those are certainly unique."

Piper listed six or seven names, and Alex shrugged, claiming they were too ordinary for what was sure to be an extraordinary kid.

"Let's settle on three names that you pick and three names that I choose, agreeing on all of them as options, and we'll let Benjamin decide," Piper offered.

"You're going to let your Kindergartner decide the baby's name?"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

"Hold her just like that." Piper handed the newborn to her son, whose feet didn't come close to touching the floor in the uncomfortable hospital chair. "We'll say each of the names, and you get to choose which one fits best. Remember, this name will be with her forever."

"I wish I got to choose my name," he said, holding the baby with great care.

"Oh yeah?" Piper folded her arms. "And what would you have chosen?"

Alex leaned a shoulder against the wall, seeming to enjoy this interaction.

"Maybe Buddy, like the elf."

Alex snorted.

"Interesting." Piper eyed her as she tried hiding a grin. "Well, your name is Benjamin, and that's that."

"You go first," Alex offered with a nod.

"Ok." Piper cleared her throat. "The names I like are Reese, Maya and Elise."

He looked at the baby, saying, "Hi, Reese; Hi, Maya; and Hi, Elise." Then, he glanced up at Alex. "Ok, your turn."

"Mine are _way_ better." She knelt next to him. "Zara, Iris or McKenna."

Benjamin did the same thing he'd done with Piper's names. "Yours _are_ better."

She shot a look Piper's way, smirk dripping off her face.

"Doesn't she need a middle name, too?" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah, she does." Piper knelt next to Alex and tucked the blanket further under her daughter's head.

"Then I'll pick one of the names from mommy, and one from Ms. Vau—Alex." He glanced down at the baby again. "Can you say them one more time?"

They repeated each name.

"Ok, ready?" He smiled up at them. "Introducing: McKenna Elise!"

Piper turned to her and smiled as Alex slung an arm over her shoulders.

"I like it," she said to her son. " _McKenna Elise_."

Alex leaned over, kissing the baby's forehead. "It's a beautiful name."

He shifted in the seat, baby whimpering. "Do I get to tell her when she grows up that I picked it?"

"Yes." Piper took the newborn from him and stood. "Hi, McKenna. I'm excited to be your mommy."

Alex stood next to her, watching Piper more than the child.

She wanted to tell the newborn, _this is your other mommy_ , but she wasn't sure if Benjamin was ready to hear those words. They needed to ease him into the reality of their relationship.

Instead, she caught Alex's eye and mouthed, _I love you_ , while Benjamin bent to retrieve McKenna's pink beanie.

"Knock, knock." Polly poked her head inside.

"Come in."

She moved to the side and Finn rushed in.

"Finn!" Benjamin yelled. "Come see my little sister!"

Finn stood on his toes. "She's _really_ small."

"Her name is McKenna Elise. I picked it," he said proudly.

"What a beautiful name." Polly hugged her friend.

The boys moved to the other side of the room, Finn pulling out his Hexbug Spider robot, and Benjamin not being able to wait to get his hands on it.

"Hi, McKenna." Polly welcomed the infant into her arms. "I'm your Aunt Polly."

Alex put her hand on Piper's lower back and smiled.

"You two look chummy." Polly nodded in the boys' direction. "Did you tell him?"

"There was no way around it," Piper responded. "I didn't want him to find out like this, but he seems good with it."

"I'm glad." She smiled. "I can take him tonight and call Larry with the news if you want."

"It might be better for Benjamin if he spends the night at your place for a night. McKenna has already proven to have set of lungs on her." Piper tucked her hair behind an ear. "I know Larry's in San Francisco with Kimberly, but I don't know when he'll be back."

Polly handed the baby back. "It's no trouble at all."

"I'm going to take a couple days off," Alex announced. "If Larry isn't back by Thursday, I can take Benjamin to and from school. We only have a week of school left anyway."

"Sounds like a plan." Polly turned to the boys. "Ready to go, kids? We can stop for ice cream sandwiches on the way back."

"Mom, can I go with Finn?"

"Yes." She ruffled his hair. "I'll let you know if your dad will pick you up from school tomorrow, but if not, you'll go home with Finn."

"Cool!"

"Tell you sister goodbye."

He tugged on her tiny leg. "Bye, Mick."

"Was this a ploy to come up with a name that rendered itself to a nickname?" Piper asked.

"See ya, _Buddy_ ," Alex said more to tease Piper than anything.

She looked up at Alex, annoyance on her face. "Don't encourage him."

Alex kissed her. "I'd never do such a thing."

* * *

Author's Note: I've never had a baby nor have I watched a delivery, so please pardon me if I got any of the labor and delivery stuff wrong. Thank you for the feedback so far!


	12. Chapter 12

The next week was difficult for everyone, including Benjamin who spent two nights at Polly's house, one night at Piper's, and the rest of the week at Larry's. To make matters worse, it was his last week of Kindergarten, which should've been a joyous time; instead, he was tired and grumpy. Piper felt awful for the way she'd shuffled him around that week and promised she'd make it up to him as soon as school was out. Benjamin was as understanding as he could be, but that didn't make him any less confused about which place he should call home.

McKenna was more of a daytime napper than a nighttime sleeper, and Piper was thankful that Alex had taken two days off to help them settle in. When Piper slept, Alex was awake and vice versa, which meant very little time for the two of them to care for each other. Alex grew visibly tired by the end of week two, and Piper knew the lack of sleep was taking its toll on her.

Alex thought it might get easier once summer break rolled around, but she was mistaken—the time she used to spend at school now meant more time that she helped with the baby.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Piper stepped onto the back deck. "I rolled over in bed and you weren't there."

Alex, who was sitting in an old, metal lawn chair, twisted her head around. "This yard has a lot of potential," she said as a non-sequitur. "That area over there could use a fire pit and lights strung from the trees."

She scanned the backyard, which she and Larry had done nothing with since they'd bought the house. Green Lake was a massive park across the street, and they'd always used that as their "yard."

Piper leaned against the wooden banister that needed to be sanded and painted. " _That's_ what you're thinking about at midnight?"

She rolled her head back, staring into the dark sky. "This isn't easy," she sighed.

"No, it's not." Piper reached for the longneck that dangled between Alex's fingers. "And you have a front row seat to the chaos of raising a family. You get to see the blemishes, the sweat, the hiccups..."

"Mmm," she replied as if agreeing with how close she was to action. "I couldn't tell you the last time I slept for more than a three hour stretch," Alex confessed, and then adjusted her statement. "Wait, yeah, I can—it was the night before Mick was born."

Piper let out a semi-chuckle. "The good old days."

She reclaimed the beer, taking a long swig. "No matter how much I heard or read, nothing prepared me for the strain this would put on me…on _us_."

Insecurity crept into Piper's mind, but she knew she needed to give Alex the time and space she needed. "Maybe you should spend some time away from all this." She shrugged. "Go camping, have dinner with friends, sleep at your own house."

She scratched at the Amstel Light label. "My father left my mom before I was old enough to know him," Alex began. "As a kid, I had no idea what it took to raise a child. My mom did it by herself, and I wasn't exactly an angel." She let out a low, short laugh. "How in the fuck did she do it?"

Piper let her continue.

"I'm going to need moments like this where I can be alone with my thoughts—maybe talk them out with you sometimes, but sometimes not." She stood, putting her hands on the banister on either side of Piper's hips. "But this is what I know: I don't _just_ want a front row seat, Pipes. I want to be on the stage with you." She shook her head. "Your issues are my issues—that's what a partnership is about."

A smile touched Piper's lips. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Alex kissed her softly. "And I want us to make time for each other." She kissed her again. "To do this, and to talk about things other than dirty diapers and if one of us remembered to get the milk and bread on the way home."

"If I haven't said this lately, thank you." She put her hands on Alex's chest and leaned in for a longer kiss. "Thank you for turning your life upside down for me—for us."

She smiled. "Pretty sure I'd do anything for you."

"I know." Piper pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you."

* * *

Carol and Bill Chapman flew to Seattle that second week, and Piper was surprised at how much they helped, not so much with McKenna, but with Benjamin. They took him on field trips for at least half the day, allowing Piper to focus on the baby, and as much as she could, on Alex.

About a month before their arrival, Piper had a long conversation with her parents about her relationship with Alex. They were more receptive than she thought they'd be, but the true test of approval would be when they came to Seattle. Alex had spent every night at Piper's house since the baby was born, and Piper refused to make her go back to her house on account of her parents being uncomfortable.

Though the introduction had been awkward, the rest of their time together wasn't so bad. Of course, Bill and Carol were out most of the day with Benjamin, and when they were home, they spent hours in the basement.

"Are we actually in bed at the same time?" Alex crawled slowly from the bottom to the top of the bed, crashing against the pillow when she reached it.

She rolled over, slinging one arm across Alex's body. "Don't jinx it."

She rubbed Piper's arm. "This parenting stuff is fucking brutal."

"This isn't the parenting part," Piper chuckled against her shoulder. "This is just the _soothing the baby_ part."

Alex groaned.

She propped herself up on her elbows. "Are you still sure you want to do this?"

She looked down at Piper, kissing her nose, mostly because it was the closest part of her body to reach with minimal effort. "Yes."

"Thank God." She flopped back down, hitting the pillow hard.

Alex chuckled as she snuck her arm under Piper's neck. "Have you checked in with Benjamin?"

"I think he's enjoying spending time with my parents," Piper offered. "But I need to give him more attention."

"He's pretty resilient." She pulled the sheet higher, covering Piper's back. "Has he commented about my sleeping over?"

Piper shook her head. "No, but I need to ask him how he feels about it."

Alex rubbed her back. "Kids his age usually offer stuff like that without having to be asked."

Piper considered that for a moment. If her son was uncomfortable with Alex spending so much time with them, how would she handle it? She made a mental note to ask him after her parents left no matter what the results would be.

"Do you think _I_ should spend more time with him, I mean, as your partner rather than his former teacher?"

"That might be a good idea," she replied. "I think it'll take some time for him to switch lenses, but he'll get there."

"I'll stay away from educational stuff for now and just have fun with him."

"He loves riding his bike around the lake, throwing the frisbee or playing in the wading pool. I don't know if it's warm enough for that yet."

"What about renting a pedal boat?"

"He'd love that." She kissed Alex's shoulder. "I took him last summer, but he was too short to reach the pedals. He's grown a couple inches since then, so he should be good."

"Perfect. I'll take him the day after your parents leave."

"Which is tomorrow," Piper sighed. "I didn't think they'd be this helpful. They were pretty hands-off parents with me."

"I'm glad they've stepped up." She reached up to turn off the lamp. "And they seem ok with us."

"Not as warm as I'd like towards you, but it's better than treating you like shit." She rolled onto her back, searching for Alex's hand in the dark. "You have first shift with McKenna, right?"

She heard rather than saw Alex turn her head on the pillow to look at her. "Yes, but God willing, she'll sleep through the night."

"That has never happened, so don't get your hopes up." She brought Alex's hand to her mouth and kissed it. "Good night. I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

Alex reminded Piper often with a wink and a smile that part of the reason she agreed to get back together in November was that she had told her she wouldn't have to change dirty diapers. Piper had taken to rolling her eyes at Alex's frequent comment, knowing she really didn't mind changing McKenna's diaper after the first ten or so times. In fact, Alex had become a pro at it and had bragging rights when, after one of Piper's diaper changes, McKenna's poop leaked through the side.

"You have to run your finger under the seam like this." Alex demonstrated.

"I know. I was distracted," Piper replied with a huff.

After the diaper was secure, Alex picked the baby up, kissing her belly. "She's never had a leak when I change her."

Piper folded the laundry. "Fine, then you can change her diaper every single time."

"You'd prefer that, wouldn't you?" Alex asked McKenna, who gurgled.

"Ugh," she complained, secretly loving Alex's pride in caring for the infant. "Now that she's clean, why don't you help me fold this mound of laundry?"

"Looks like you've got that covered." She pulled a t-shirt over McKenna's head. "We're going for a walk outside."

* * *

Over the course of the summer, when it was Piper's two weeks with Benjamin, Alex had taken the afternoon shift with him, and Piper, the morning. It wasn't something they'd discussed; it just sort of worked out that way. Benjamin was enrolled in two summer camps, and the hours were much like school days, so both women could take shifts with McKenna during the day, while the other slept.

After picking up Benjamin from summer camp, Alex brought him home and Piper usually had a snack ready for him. He'd change clothes and grab his glove and bat, and then Alex took him to baseball practice or a game. She had never played sports in school, and she knew little about baseball, but she actually enjoyed it. She'd sit in the shade not too far from the dugout and alternate between watching the boys play and reading a book. Towards the end of the season, she paid far more attention to what was happening on the field and found herself yelling at the umpire along with the overweight, balding fathers lining the fence next to her.

One Saturday afternoon in mid-July, Piper took her son to a Mariners game, while Alex stayed back with McKenna. She bought each of them a hot dog and they shared a Coca-Cola.

"Alex likes to sit up there." He pointed to the bleachers above center field.

Alex had taken him to two games earlier that summer and bought him a vintage jersey at one game and a baseball cap at the other.

"But those aren't our seats."

"So?" Benjamin bit into the hot dog. "It's a better view of the whole field."

Piper smiled, thinking it was _so Alex_ to not follow the rules, but in the most benign way. She took that opportunity to ask her son about their relationship.

"Alex has been spending a lot of time at our house," she began.

He took another bite and nodded.

"How do you feel about that?"

"She's fun," he offered, dripping mustard onto his shorts. "I like that she lives with us."

 _Lives with us_? Piper repeated in her head. Sure, Alex spent almost every night at their house, but they'd never discussed what that meant, and Piper never really thought of it as _officially_ living together.

She tried to focus on the present. "So, it's not awkward or anything?"

He shook his head and looked up at her. "Why would it be awkward?"

Piper smiled. "No reason."

"Look, mom! It's the Mariners Moose!" He pointed to the mascot. "Can I go see him?"

"Sure." She took the half-eaten hot dog from him, and he ran down the stairs.

Piper watched her son wait patiently for his turn to hug the Mariners Moose and thought how lucky she was to have him as a son. Although the first week after McKenna was born was tough, she couldn't have asked for a more seamless transition with the baby and with Alex—a lot of change for a young boy to handle. Alex had been right—Benjamin was resilient and seemed to go with the flow far better than Piper ever could as a child, and really, as an adult.

Benjamin enjoyed the game against the Dodgers more than she did, but his joy was Piper's reward.

As they were leaving the stadium, he tugged on her arm. "Can we go to the team store?"

"You have a jersey and a hat already," Piper said, allowing him to pull her in that direction. "What else do you want?"

"Alex doesn't have a Mariners shirt. Can we buy her one?"

Piper couldn't resist the look on her son's face.

He roamed around the crowded store, pointing to a few shirts and asking Piper if she thought Alex would like any of them. Benjamin ultimately settled on a white shirt with blue sleeves that said Mariners in cursive across the chest. "I think she'll like this one."

Sure enough, she loved it.

* * *

McKenna was still fussy by the end of summer and still not sleeping more than four hours at a time. Piper and Alex went to two sessions at _Hangin with the Minis_ , and as soon as Benjamin left to spend the next two weeks with Larry, they'd try some of the alternative remedies that the teacher suggested.

Their love life was non-existent other than a couple of makeout sessions when everyone was asleep, though those moments tended to be few and far between. When both kids were down, all Piper and Alex wanted to do was sleep. They agreed to have one date night every week, and she'd ask Polly or Neri to babysit for a couple hours when Benjamin was with her instead of with Larry.

The only discussion they still needed to have was where they were going to live—it wasn't a question of _if_ they'd move in together, only where. Alex had been spending at least five nights a week at Piper's house, because it was most convenient at the time. On one of their date nights, they promised to make that discussion a priority.

"Where are you taking me?" Piper asked, rolling down the window and enjoying the summer breeze.

She side-eyed her. "Do you want it to be a surprise, or do you want to know?"

"It doesn't really matter." Her head arched back against the seat and she closed her eyes. "As long as I'm out of the house for a few hours."

She shoved Piper's leg. "You're forgetting the most important part."

"What?"

"Being with me."

Piper smiled and took her hand. "Yes, that, too."

Alex brought it up to her lips. "We're going to one of the concerts at Chateau Ste. Michelle."

"Really?" She twisted her head. "I've always wanted to go to one of those."

"I know." She smiled. "Pink Martini is playing."

"I love them!"

"I know that too." She laughed.

"I miss doing things like this," Piper sighed.

Alex jerked her head back. "We _never_ did things like this."

"No, but we would have. I mean, the possibility was there before I found out you were my son's teacher." She tucked her lips in, trying to prevent a smile from surfacing.

"Oh, you're throwing _that_ in my face again?" Alex made an exaggerated eye-roll, grin betraying her annoyance.

"I haven't lobbed that out in there in a while." She shrugged. "Figured it was high time."

"I'll give you that." She squeezed Piper's hand, putting hers back on the steering wheel. "We have to devote some attention to us, Pipes."

She reached out and rubbed Alex's shoulder. "I know."

She rolled her neck back as they waited for the parking lot attendant to let them proceed. "Maybe our next date can be a couple's massage."

They crossed the gate into the outdoor concert venue, which was stunning on a perfect August day. The green grass sloped down to the stage and the lawn was filled with people in their low chairs and picnic spreads. There were several food booths and one huge tent off to the side, selling wines by the glass or the bottle. Piper set up their picnic area while Alex went to get food and wine.

While Alex was gone, Piper looked around, thankful that she was one of the many smiling couples. They'd come so far, and all signs pointed to a lasting relationship even with two children, neither of whom were biologically or legally Alex's. She watched Alex in the distance and marveled at her flexibility, patience and compassion. Not only was she great with Benjamin, but she was also a huge help with McKenna. If Alex complained about lack of sleep, it was only for small moments in time. The one thing Piper knew she could give Alex was more attention of the romantic kind, and she promised that would happen.

"I bought a bottle." Alex handed it to her, followed by two wine glasses. "Can you pump and dump tonight?"

"Yeah."

She smirked. "Then maybe I'll get you drunk and have my way with you."

Piper chuckled.

Alex set a food container down, and then joined Piper on the blanket. "Have you asked your doctor when it's safe to have sex?"

She gave Alex a look. "Like you haven't Googled it."

She shoved a corkscrew into the bottle. " _I_ know when the Internet says it's safe, but I'm asking if you checked with your doctor."

She held one glass out. "No, I haven't, but I don't need to."

Alex filled it with Syrah. "You holding out on me, Chapman?"

"When do you suggest we have sex? We're both too tired at night, and we're dealing with the kids during the day." Piper put that glass aside and offered the second for Alex to fill. "I hope you know, it's not that I don't want to."

They clinked glasses.

Alex lifted a singular eyebrow. "Prove it."

Piper took the bait. She set her glass down, strung both arms around Alex's shoulders and planted a smoldering kiss on her in front of 200 other guests. She ran a hand through Alex's dark hair and moaned as the kiss intensified. She wiped Alex's glistening lip with two fingers. "Is that proof enough?"

"Maybe we should just get a room," Alex offered in a once familiar husky voice.

She positioned herself between Alex's legs, back to her torso as the band came on. "Maybe we'll wait and have sex tonight in the comfort of our own bed."

"I'll hold you to that."

They watched Pink Martini perform, often holding hands or stealing kisses, and they weren't alone. There were mostly other couples around them, some of whom were gay. Piper felt emboldened out there, sharing intimate moments with another woman, and she loved every second of it. One woman she knew from yoga class approached them and mentioned that she didn't know Piper was a lesbian, to which Piper responded, "It should be clear now that I am."

If Alex had wanted her before, she was even more turned on and handsy after that little exchange.

She wrapped her arms around Piper's waist, nuzzling her neck. "So, now you're identifying as a lesbian?"

She tipped her head to the side. "Does it appear that I am?"

Alex sucked and licked at the spot just below her ear. "It does."

Finally, Piper twisted her head around to look her in the eye. "I'll never be ashamed of being with you, Alex."

That led to their second deep kiss of the evening, which led to Piper pulling a blanket over both of them as the sun set and the sky grew dark. She stuck her hand into Alex's shorts, fingering her and then putting her fingers in her mouth. She repeated her actions for about 15 minutes, until Alex came quietly against her hand.

" _Fuck_ , Piper," she whispered after having to contain herself.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes." She kissed her mouth. "I _really_ want to return the favor."

She wiped her fingers on the blanket. "Not here."

"Then, let's go to the car."

"Can we listen to one more song?" Piper pleaded.

"If you want." Alex laid down and closed her eyes, and Piper smirked at her sexually-satisfied form.

 _Two_ songs later, they returned to the car, climbing into the back seat, and Alex dove between Piper's legs, making her cum in five minutes.

"Well, I'd consider date night number one a whopping success," Alex chuckled against her inner thigh.

"Me, too." She tugged Alex up for a long, lazy kiss.

* * *

When they returned to Piper's house, Neri was fast asleep on the couch, and McKenna was gurgling in the crib next to her. The infant was still far from developing a personality, but she was showing signs of joy, which made both Alex and Piper smile"Let's go to bed," Alex said, bending down to get McKenna.

"I'll take her upstairs."

"I'll send Neri on her way, unless she wants to spend the night here."

By the time Piper returned upstairs, Alex was lowering a sleeping McKenna into her bassinet. She stood in the doorway and watched Alex, all gentle soothing and smooth movements as if she'd put a baby to sleep a thousand times. She heard Alex whisper, _I love you_ , to McKenna, and Piper's eyes welled up.

"Oh, hey," she whispered, this time to Piper.

She was glad the room was mostly dark so that Alex couldn't see how emotional she'd become. "Neri left." She removed her clothes, stripping in the most non-sexy way as she headed towards the bed. "Is McKenna ok?"

"Yeah, I rocked her for a few minutes, and she fell back asleep."

"Good." She crawled into bed. "Thank you for taking care of her."

She could see the whiteness of Alex's teeth through a smile in the darkness. "I enjoy it."

Piper brushed her thumb against Alex's lower lip. "Did you ever think you'd say a thing like that?"

She shook her head. "Mmm mm."

"You're good at it." She kissed her lips. "Good night, Alex."

"Night, babe."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope this chapter appealed to Domestic Vauseman fans!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I forgot to add a short section to the end of chapter 12, so I edited that chapter to include it. I think I have another three chapters to post, and we're done! Thanks for the feedback so far.

* * *

Two weeks before school began, they finally discussed their living arrangements over ramen at a restaurant in the U District.

"I take it we'd both like to live in our own homes." Alex wrapped noodles around her chopsticks.

"Yes."

"You understand I'm the third generation of my family occupying the house in Columbia City?"

"I get that." She slurped the broth. "But we need to do what's best for the kids, and you have to agree that uprooting them from my house would be a big change."

Alex ate another bite and let her continue.

"Green Lake is right across the street—that's where Benjamin plays baseball, it's where he takes swimming lessons, it's where he rides his bike…I could go on and on." She set her spoon down. "Gleason is two miles away, and Roosevelt is an excellent public school when the time comes for us to consider where he should go to high school."

"Getting him to Gleason is easy since, you know, I work there." She sipped her beer.

"I'll give you that, but what about other things, like making Benjamin adjust to another place that he'll have to try to make feel like home." She poked at a piece of beef in the bowl. "Larry is eventually going to move out of his parents' house, so that'll be another house he'll have to get used to. Benjamin has already faced significant changes over the course of the year, and it's not fair to add one more thing to the list."

She set the chopsticks down. "Fine, you've made your point."

"I know you love your house, and I'm not suggesting you sell it." Piper reached for her hand. "Maybe you can rent it to friends."

"I'm not selling it." Alex raised her eyebrows. "I'll just keep it for the time being."

"Then we're exactly where we are now." She shrugged. "Perpetual limbo."

"What do you want me to do?" Alex raised her shoulders.

"Bring some of your furniture over; make my house feel like it's yours."

"Your house is…it's _boring_." She released Piper's hand. "It's every shade of beige, the windows and doors are never open…It feels almost claustrophobic."

Piper sat back and folded her arms. "You've never complained before."

"I thought it would be a temporary thing; that we'd move into my house when the time was right," Alex admitted.

She put her palms flat against the table. "Al, that's not what's best for the children."

Alex looked up and sighed.

Piper continued. "You're right, my house _is_ boring. Larry and I bought it and did nothing to make home improvements or to make it feel like our own," she said. "The furniture is a mish-mash of his and mine from our first apartments in Seattle. It has no style."

She returned her gaze to Piper.

"I'll give you carte blanche to do a makeover," she offered. "Do whatever you want to make it feel warm and cozy like _your_ house feels. Bring over your stuff or buy new furniture or art for the walls." Piper once again held Alex's hand. "I want it to be _our_ house."

"You'd really let me remodel?"

She nodded.

"Ok, deal."

Piper lifted out of her chair and leaned over to kiss Alex. She knew how much Alex's house meant to her, so for her to agree to live in the Green Lake home was a huge step—a commitment beyond even what marriage meant to Alex.

* * *

Alex wasted no time putting some of Piper's furniture on Craigslist and moving a few of her pieces in. She and Benjamin went to Home Depot together to pick out paint for the living room, kitchen and his bedroom (his reward for helping was getting to paint his room any color he wanted rather than the ivory color it was.) She bought him a set of white t-shirts and a painter's hat, as well as two paintbrushes of his own.

"Mommy, come see the colors we picked!" He ran inside with paper paint strips in hand.

Piper stood in the living room, soothing a crying McKenna. "I can't wait to see them as long as they're not garish."

"Hi, Mick." Alex swooped in, taking the baby from her and kissing her on the cheek in exchange.

Benjamin sat on the floor next to the coffee table and laid out several paint samples. "What's garish?"

"Loud and obnoxious," she replied, bending at the waist to look at them. "This one is nice." She picked up the set of greens. "Malaysian Mist."

"Those are for the living room." He pointed to the others. "These are for the kitchen, this one is for the entryway, and this is the best one: it's for my room."

"Those are very bright blues, Button."

"Blue is my favorite color."

Alex jostled the baby in her arms, cries subsiding. "The agreement was that he could choose whatever color he wants for his room if he helps."

"I know." Piper held up her hands. "I'm good with Malaysian Mist for the living room. How about Rustic Taupe for the entryway?"

Benjamin eyed Alex. "We were afraid you'd pick that one."

"We can paint the _walls_ that color, but we're painting the ceiling brown," Alex replied, pointing to the darkest color. "French Roast."

Piper lifted her eyebrows. "A brown ceiling?"

"It'll still have the white, glossy baseboards and crown molding," Alex explained.

"That seems awfully bold," Piper sighed.

Alex gave her a look, and Piper once again raised her hands. "Ok, fine."

"What color do you want to paint the kitchen?" Benjamin handed her two strips. "Wanna to know which one I like?"

She glanced at him. "Let me guess, the bright yellow?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"Well, you're not going to win that battle." She held both strips of paper up to the light. "What if we extended the same color from the living room into the kitchen? There's no rule that says kitchens have to be some shade of yellow."

"We could do some wainscoting to give it that extra pop." Alex placed McKenna in the rockaRoo next to the window. "I can replace the knobs on the cabinets and drawers with copper or brass ones."

Piper slid her hand down Alex's arm and linked their fingers. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm not doing it by myself," she replied with a nod in Benjamin's direction.

He stood, pulling up his baggy shorts. "Yeah, I'm going to help!"

"You'll be a _huge_ help, buddy." Alex patted his head. "Javier is going to bring a crew over, too."

Piper creased her eyebrows. "Indio's husband?"

"Yeah, he's an artist, but he does smaller construction projects on the side." Alex released her hand and glanced at the paint samples on the coffee table. "These colors will brighten up the place."

Benjamin jogged over to turn the knob on the infant swing to make it sway. "The lady at the paint store liked Alex."

Piper glanced at her. "Oh, really?"

Alex chuckled as she tossed a few toys into a wicker basket.

"Yeah, she kept talking to her and leaning really close," he replied. "And she was smiling at Alex like she wanted to smooch."

Piper raised her brows. "Smooch?"

Alex nudged her glasses, smile dangling on her lips.

She folded her arms. "And you warded this woman off how?"

"I didn't have to."

"I told the lady that Alex was my mommy's girlfriend," Benjamin giggled.

"You did?"

Benjamin nodded, still laughing.

"He did." She wrapped her arms around Piper's waist, kissing her on the cheek. "Good thing, too, cause I'm super interested in women who work at Home Depot."

"Was she tall and blonde?" Piper asked.

"More like short and gray," she chuckled.

She pretended to struggle to get out of Alex's embrace, but Alex only held her tighter, laughing in the crook of Piper's neck.

"She wasn't very pretty," Benjamin commented, standing on his toes and pulling down two board games from the shelf.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Piper said. "But I'll let it slide since you had my best interest at heart."

"She wasn't," Alex whispered, kissing her ear before releasing her and joining Benjamin.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't leave us for her," Piper announced with mock indignation.

"I'll never leave you, babe." She winked at Piper, and then turned her attention to Benjamin. "Candy Land or Connect Four?"

He pointed to the colorful game. "Candy Land."

"I almost forgot." Alex glanced at her again. "We're going to have to stay at my place in Columbia City for a week to ten days while the work gets done."

"Cool, I've never been to your house." Benjamin set up the board game. "You can go first."

"Just a second, Button." She stood in front of Alex. "Is it really going to take that long?"

"Yeah, and we have to get started tomorrow if we want to be back here before school starts." She spread the cards out. "What color do you want to be?"

"Blue."

Piper checked on McKenna and turned the knob on the rockaRoo again. "I can't get everything ready by tomorrow."

"You can start while we play Candy Land," Alex stated. "Unless you want to play?"

"No," she exhaled. "You play. I'll make lunch."

Piper was not a fan of this plan, but she knew the mess they'd create when painting, plus the fumes wouldn't be good for any of them. Her house was sure to be a disaster zone for a week, and then Benjamin would begin first grade days after the project was complete. That meant she had to take him shopping for back-to-school clothes; she'd ask Larry to take him to Target to get supplies.

"Not another turkey wrap, mom," her son called.

"You're sick of them, too?" She heard Alex whisper.

As much as it perturbed her that Benjamin and Alex didn't like her turkey wraps, Piper had to smile. She stood in the doorway leading to the kitchen and observed her family—daughter cooing in the swing, son playing Candy Land, and girlfriend enjoying every second of her new life.

* * *

The next afternoon, Alex drove the whole family to her house in Columbia City, where they'd stay while Piper's house was being painted. She confessed that it would likely be more like 10-12 days, and Piper insisted that she did everything in her power to finish as soon as possible. She needed to get Benjamin back on a proper sleeping schedule rather than the odd hours he'd kept during the summer. He had a hard enough time waking up in the mornings during summer camp and was even late a few days. Piper wouldn't stand for that when it came to school. Besides, Alex needed to be at school half an hour before the official start of the day, so he'd need to wake up even earlier when he stayed with them. She feared that wouldn't happen if they spent a week at Alex's house, which might seem like a vacation to Benjamin.

"Here we are." Alex got out, and then unhooked McKenna's car seat.

"I haven't been here in ages," Piper commented, holding Benjamin's hand as they crossed the street.

"Is that your kitty?"

An orange tabby was lying on the front steps.

"No."

Benjamin bent down to pet it, and it let out a silent meow. "He can't meow! Aww, he's cute."

She glanced around his neck. "He doesn't have a collar. If he's still hanging around later this week, we'll bring him to the vet to see if he has a chip."

"You don't know if it has rabies, Button. Leave him alone and help me with these bags." Piper handed him two duffle bags.

"Rabies, Pipes? Seriously?" She unlocked the front door, and then walked into the living room and placed the convertible car seat on the sofa.

"I'll show you around, Benjamin." She took him on a tour of the house, bringing him to a small bedroom that she'd cleaned up the day before. "This will be your room for the next week. Are you ok with that?"

"I guess." He shrugged. "That's a big bed."

The room had a double bed from Alex's childhood, but she hadn't thought about the fact that he'd never slept in anything other than a twin.

"You're a big boy," she tried. "If you like it, maybe mommy will let you bring it to your house."

"That would be neat…if I like it." He looked up at her. "Do you have any games or toys here?"

"Not really." She escorted him back to the living room. "That's why we brought a bag of toys with us. There's also a park a block away where you can ride your bike and play on the jungle gym. I think you'll like it."

"Will you take me there?"

"Yep, after we unpack and settle in." She held up a hand for a High Five. "Deal?"

He smacked it. "Deal."

The three of them brought in the rest of the stuff, and Alex helped Benjamin set up his room, while Piper stocked a few of his favorite foods in the cupboards. McKenna slept the whole time, making the process far easier than either woman anticipated. They still had another car load of stuff to transport, but Alex would do that after the kids were asleep that night.

They walked to the park together, and judging from Benjamin's reaction, he was impressed with the equipment. Green Lake had an outdated jungle gym, but Hitt's Hill Park had a modern, massive contraption that had something for kids of all ages. He ran to the spider wall made with rope and began climbing.

"Well, that was easy." Alex lowered her sunglasses.

"He's easily impressed." She put a wide-brimmed hat on McKenna. "Is she in that contraption right?"

"Yeah." Alex had the baby strapped to her chest and tugged on the cords to make sure she was secure. "This isn't my first time with the strap-on."

"Oh, really?" Piper asked, acutely aware of Alex's choice of words.

Alex smirked. "No, it's not."

She tugged Alex by the hand to a bench in the shade. "Maybe you should pull the other one out some time."

"I didn't know if you'd be into that sort of thing."

"I don't know if I am, but I'm willing to try."

They sat on the bench, holding hands.

"Alright, next time Benjamin is away, I'll strap up."

"Or I can," she offered.

Alex gave her a look. "Maybe we should call Cal and see if he could watch Benjamin tonight."

"Nah, let's hold onto that fantasy for later."

"Mom, Alex, look at me!" He stood on a platform and waved.

She shielded her eyes against the sun. "That's really high, Button. Be careful!"

"Alex, will you stand at the bottom of the slide in case I fall?"

"Yeah, give me a second." She unstrapped the baby from her chest, handing her to Piper. "Would you mind?"

Piper rubbed noses with her daughter, who smiled and gurgled.

She watched Alex and Benjamin play together. Their relationship was effortless just like Alex and hers had been from the start. Perhaps it was because she had been Benjamin's teacher, but Piper thought it was more than that. It had taken him all of a week to quit calling her _Ms. Vause_ and replace it with _Alex_. While Alex was still his teacher, he didn't bring up things they did in class, confusing her role as _teacher_ with that of _parent_. Benjamin listened to her when she had to reprimand him or when she was helping him with a task. Alex was more of a role model to Benjamin than she ever expected. Larry was still a decent father, but she doubted he gave their son as much attention as Alex did.

"How did you drag me up here, buddy?" Alex asked from the top of the platform.

"Both of you need to be careful," Piper shouted. "I don't want any broken bones!"

The two played on the jungle gym for another 30 minutes before Piper announced it was time to go to dinner. Alex treated them to Tutta Bella Pizza right down the street, and already, Benjamin seemed comfortable with his new surroundings.

* * *

Over the next three days, Alex took Benjamin to the Green Lake house to help paint, while Piper stayed at the house in Columbia City with McKenna. She invited Polly over for lunch one day, brought the baby to see Cal and Neri another day, and went for a stroll to the Farmer's Market another. Each night, Piper had dinner ready for Alex and Benjamin when they got home. She never claimed to be the best cook, but searching Pinterest for "easy dinners" was a big help, and except for one chicken dish that went wrong, Alex and her son enjoyed the meals.

One afternoon, Piper greeted them from the rocking chair on the porch with McKenna asleep on her shoulder.

"Hey, babe." Alex kissed Piper's head and then the baby's.

"The cat is still here." Benjamin sat in the front yard and pet it. "We should take it to the vet."

"Let's bring him tomorrow before we go paint."

Piper shook her head. "Don't even think about it."

"If it doesn't have a home, we can't just leave it here," Alex tried.

"That cat looks like it's doing just fine." She jutted her chin forward. "Look at its belly."

Benjamin continued petting it until it rolled over, allowing him to rub his tummy.

"You have to admit, he _is_ cute," Alex said, kicking off her flip flops.

"We can barely take care of the kids—I'm not volunteering to foster a cat."

McKenna lifted her head and whined.

"We're doing just fine." Alex took the baby, holding her at eye-level. "Aren't we, Mick?"

The baby giggled, and Alex raised her eyebrows, grinning at Piper. "See?"

* * *

The next morning, Alex took the cat to the vet and discovered he wasn't chipped. She and Benjamin made colorful "Cat Found" signs with a picture of the kitty and hung them on telephone poles within a one-mile radius of her house.

"What if we can't find his parents?" Benjamin asked.

"Well…" she trailed off. "We'll have to convince your mom that we need to keep him."

He giggled. "She's not going to be happy about that."

"Then we'll vote, and it'll be two against one." She shrugged.

Benjamin laughed. "I can't wait to see her face."

* * *

That night in bed, she tossed a leg over Alex and asked, "What does Benjamin do when he's with you at the house?"

"He paints what he can reach, takes tape off areas that are finished, helps move the step stool." She hooked an arm around Piper's thigh. "But his favorite thing seems to be eating lunch with the workers. They go across the street and sit on a bench in front of Green Lake. Javier always shares his Doritos with Benjamin."

"Do you go with them?"

"Do you really think I'd let him out of my sight with strangers?"

Piper kissed her shoulder. "Good."

"He brings them water when they're working, pours paint in the little bins and cleans the brushes at the end of the day, so yeah, he's actually helping more than I thought he would." She rolled onto her side, facing Piper. "It's not _all_ work—he goes into our room and colors or reads or plays with Legos."

"Seems like he's enjoying it," Piper said with a kiss. "And appreciating spending time with you."

"Yeah. It's nice." She smiled. "Now, about that strap-on fantasy…"

"Mmm mm." She shook her head. "Not when Benjamin is in the same house. We'd scar him for life if he walked in on us."

Alex massaged Piper's breast. "Then how about messing around a little?"

"I could be convinced to do a little of that." She moaned as Alex's hand slipped beneath her underwear. "Or a lot."

* * *

Alex drove the whole family to the Green Lake house the following day to show Piper the progress they'd made. Benjamin played tour guide, taking her into each room and showing her the various colors compared to the swatches. He was extremely proud of _his_ room, which was now bright blue, and Piper pretended to like it.

She was surprised at how tidy the workers were and how much they'd gotten done. The colors looked perfect, especially with the afternoon light, and Alex assured her that the new arm chairs she picked out at Marshall's would add to the look. The living room, entryway and Benjamin's rooms were all finished. It was the kitchen that required the most work.

"Can you handle two more days?" Alex rubbed her back.

"I guess." She turned to Benjamin. "We have to go shopping for back-to-school clothes, Button."

"I want to stay and help," he pouted.

"There's going to be a lot of dust and nail gun stuff today," Alex said. "It's probably best if you help with the finishing touches tomorrow."

He flung his arms down and lowered his head.

"Come on, Benjamin." She picked up the car seat with McKenna inside. "We're dropping your sister off at Aunt Polly's house, so you can play with Finn for a few minutes before we go to the mall."

"Oooohkay." He waved to Alex. "Bye."

"See you around dinner." Piper kissed her on the lips. "I'll bring Gyros from Northgate."

"Sounds good."

Piper drove her children to Polly's, where they hung out for an hour, and then headed to the mall with Benjamin. He gave her an earful about helping with the makeover their house, and she thanked him for his hard work.

"You and Alex seem to be getting along," she said as he tried on a pair of jeans.

"Yeah." He looked at himself in the mirror. "These are a little big."

"You can wear a belt. Try these." She handed him a pair of khakis.

He took off the jeans and stood in front of her in his dinosaur underwear. "Mom, is it bad if I love Alex?"

Piper creased her brow, hoping he wasn't talking about a crush. "Love how?"

He took the pants but didn't put them on. "Like a second mommy."

" _Of course_ it's not bad." Piper placed a hand on his arm. "In fact, it's wonderful! I want you to love her like that."

He shrugged. "I just don't want daddy to feel bad."

"I don't think he does, but you can talk to him about it, you know."

"Ok." He tugged the khakis on. "I'll think about it. And I don't want you to worry. I love you, too."

She embraced her son. "I love you, too, Button. A whole lot."

Piper spent the rest of the afternoon buying her son pretty much anything he wanted. She couldn't wait to share this development with Alex.


	14. Chapter 14

"If I trip over this cat _one more time_ …" Piper stumbled over the orange tabby.

Alex and Benjamin looked at each other, both sucking their lips in and trying to refrain from smiling. Benjamin had started doing that—picking up a few of Alex's mannerisms. The lip-tucking thing was the latest one, and both were lucky they were so fucking cute that Piper couldn't put her heart into her idle threats.

"Sorry, mommy." He picked up the fat cat. "Come on, Raffi. Let's go outside."

"He can't even fucking meow to let me know I'm about to run into him," she explained to Alex as her son walked into the backyard with Raffi.

"It's been almost two months, Pipes." She carried a couple of pumpkins into the backyard. "You _know_ he can't meow, yet you still expect him to somehow give you a signal when you're about to trip over him."

Piper set the pumpkin carving tools on the table. "Maybe if I put little bells around his neck."

"We'll give it a try around Christmas, that way our cat doesn't look like a fool with jingle bells on his collar during the non-holiday months." She laid newspaper over the table. "Help me with this, buddy."

"Because cats can look like fools," Piper stated with hands on her hips.

They ignored her as Benjamin took a section of the paper and laid it on the other end. "Am I going to get more birthday presents tonight?"

Piper set out four black Sharpies. "Didn't you get like 15 presents last week?"

On Benjamin's actual birthday, it was Larry's turn to take care of him, so he was responsible for the party, which was at Chuck-E-Cheese. Piper thought it was an unoriginal idea, but her son seemed to have enjoyed it.

"Yeah, but Luco and Finn weren't there. Maybe they'll bring me a gift since they missed my _real_ party."

"Remember, it's not the presents that are important—it's their friendship that matters most," Piper commented.

"But _you're_ giving me my present tonight, right?" His eyes rotated from his mom to Alex.

"Yes," Piper replied. "After we cut the cake."

They finished setting up the pumpkin carving station, and then went inside to prep for dinner. Alex switched her iPod to light jazz while Piper transferred McKenna from the Pack-N-Play to the swing. At five months old, she was developing a personality, and Alex seemed to enjoy spending time with her even more than she had a month earlier.

Benjamin climbed onto a stool in the kitchen and swiped the screen of the iPad. "Alex, will you tell me what these movies are about before I pick the one I want?"

They'd agreed that Benjamin's secondary birthday celebration would be much more subdued than his first, but they still wanted to allow him to do a couple of special things. One was carving pumpkins, and the other was watching a scary movie with Finn and Luco.

"Let's see…" She sidled up to him. " _Them_ is an old black-and-white film about giant insects. The opening scene is as good as horror gets. It's scary _and_ smart, so if that's your thing, this is a good one."

"I've never seen a black-and-white movie, so I'm a little skeptical about that one."

Alex looked up, catching Piper's eye at his use of the word, _skeptical_.

He pointed to the screen. "What's this one? _Hocus Pocus_?"

"After 300 years, three sister witches are resurrected in Salem, Massachusetts on Halloween night, and it's up to two teenagers, a young girl, and an immortal cat to put an end to the witches' reign of terror once and for all," Alex read with intrigue in her voice.

"That's my vote," Piper offered, adding a can of beans to the chili.

Benjamin examined the image on the screen. "It has a cat in it?"

"Yep."

"I agree with mommy. That's my vote for now."

"There's one more." Alex flicked to the next film. " _Beetlejuice_ is a classic. A couple of ghosts contract the services of a 'bio-exorcist' in order to remove the obnoxious new owners from their house. _Beetlejuice_ is the opposite of _Them_ —it's super colorful and has some funny parts."

"Hmm…" He tapped his finger against his chin. "I think I'll stick with _Hocus Pocus_ , unless Finn and Luco want to watch a different one."

"Excellent choice." She ruffled his hair, and then proceeded to help Piper with the chili. "Did you add the cumin?"

She slid the spice towards her. "No."

Alex added a decent amount of cumin to the pot, followed by coriander. "I forgot to ask, how was Kimberly?"

The day before his birthday party, Benjamin met Kimberly for the first time. Larry figured if he had his party to look forward to, he'd focus more on that if he didn't care for Kimberly right off the bat.

"She was ok." He hopped off the stool, letting Raffi back in the house. "She has blonde hair like mommy, but she's fat."

"That's not nice, Button." She covered the pot.

He put his hands on his hips. "I thought about it in my head and tried to think of a nicer word, but I don't know how to say a person is fat without saying it just like that."

"Maybe just don't comment on their weight," Alex offered. "How skinny or fat a person is doesn't mean anything about how nice they are."

"She seemed nice." He bent down to kiss his sister, and she giggled. "But I don't love her."

"You didn't love Alex right away," Piper tried.

"That's true." He walked towards the living room. "Mom, can I put on my cape to show my friends?"

"Yes, and wash your hands," she called after him.

Alex cracked open two harvest ales, tapping the neck of her bottle against Piper's. "Have you talked to Larry about the Kimberly thing?"

"Briefly." She took a sip. "He said it went fine. I don't think Kimberly has much of a personality, so if they stay together, she'll probably just be a person in Benjamin's life—nothing like you."

Alex hopped onto the counter. "What do you mean?"

"Benjamin adores you." Piper stood between her legs, hands on Alex's thighs. "I don't know if he'll ever feel that way about Kimberly."

"I don't know about _adores_." Alex blushed.

"Oh, please! If you asked him who he wanted to ride with to the store, he'd choose you."

She kissed Piper's lips. "True."

She laughed, and then deepened the kiss.

Alex wrapped her arms around her. "I love your son. Like, _really_ love him."

"And he loves you, which makes me love both of you that much more." She smiled.

McKenna wailed, forcing both women to glance at her.

"She's got a set of lungs on her." Alex kissed her one last time before walking over to the baby. "Don't you, Mick?"

She cooed and screeched again, all signs of a happy baby.

Someone knocked on the door, and the patter of Benjamin's feet down the stairs convinced Piper that he would be the greeter that evening.

"Hi, Luco."

"Cool cape."

Polly, Pete and Finn weren't far behind. "Wait for us!"

All three boys ran into the backyard, while the adults greeted each other with hugs. It was the first time Piper and Alex would host any sort of gathering at their house, and Piper had been looking forward to it. She and Alex had dinner at Polly and Pete's house a few weeks before, and they'd had both lunch and dinner on two separate occasions at Cal and Neri's place.

Cal and Pete each handed her a six pack of beer, and Alex put them in the fridge, offering all the adults a beverage.

"Do you have anything stronger than beer?" Polly asked. "It's been one of those days."

Alex made her a gin and tonic, and they all gathered in the backyard while Polly told them about her particularly bad day.

Instead of creating a picturesque landscape in _Alex's_ backyard, they transferred their ideas to Piper's. While Javier was there to help with the interior makeover, he helped string thick, white lights between the Crepe Myrtles. Alex had sanded four old Adirondack chairs, painting them orange with Benjamin's help. They'd purchased a wooden picnic table and placed it next to the grilling area. Alex had confessed earlier that day that Piper's house finally felt like _their_ home.

Pete took in a big whiff of cool, Autumn air. "It doesn't get much more beautiful than this in late October."

Alex raised her bottle towards him. "I wish it was like this year-round."

"You guys outdid yourselves with the interior makeover." He glanced around the yard. "Back here, too."

Piper came up from behind, hooking a thumb in Alex's back pocket. "That was all Alex."

"It was nothing, really." She leaned over, kissing the side of Piper's head. "Spreading the gravel in the area with the firepit was probably the hardest part."

"Well, it all looks fabulous," Neri added. "I love the brown ceiling in the entryway."

Alex shot Piper an _I-told-you-so_ look.

The boys used the plastic carving instruments to create their scariest pumpkin masterpieces, and while Piper, Polly and Cal were on food and beverage duty, Alex, Pete and Neri helped with the carving.

"Are you going for triangular eyes or more like star-shaped?" She asked Benjamin.

He looked up at her, scratching his head. "I traced the eye outline for this one, but I didn't do the other one, so it's kind of lopsided."

Alex picked up one of the tools. "I'm a tattoo artist, so I know a thing or two about shapes and figures."

"You give people tattoos?" Luco asked.

"I haven't worked in a while, but yeah." She drew a nose and a mouth on Benjamin's pumpkin, along with bracketed cutouts on the cheeks.

"I'm going to get a tattoo when I grow up," Luco stated. "I'm just not sure if I want a skull & crossbones or a dragon."

"Want me to draw one on each arm?" Alex asked, trading the carving tool for a Sharpie.

All three boys nodded eagerly.

Finn flexed his biceps. "I want my name right here."

She glanced at Neri and Pete to check if it was ok to draw on their sons, and they both shrugged, so Alex proceeded.

She rolled up her sleeves. "Ok, who's first?"

All three raised their hands.

"It's Benjamin's birthday, so he gets first dibs," she announced.

He walked over to her, holding out his arm. "I want a spiderweb."

"On your forearm? That's a cool place for a tattoo." Alex drew a wispy web on his arm, complete with a spider in the middle, and when she was finished, the boys ooh'd and ahh'd over the drawing.

She followed it up with illustrations on Luco and Finn's arms, and all of them were proud of their fake tattoos. When she was finished, Alex sat them all down. "Imagine if this was three years ago. What tattoos would you have wanted? Maybe _Jake and the Never Land Pirates_? Maybe someone from _Power Rangers_ or even Gary from _SpongeBob_?"

They all ducked their heads.

Piper walked out during Alex's speech, mouth agape at the drawings on the boys' arms.

"What I drew on you will wash off in a day or two—tattoos are permanent. Just because you think a skull & crossbones is cool now doesn't mean you'll feel the same in a year or ten years from now." She showed them one of her tattoos. "Like this one. I loved it at the time, but now I think it's dumb. If I would've waited until I was older, I either wouldn't have gotten it at all, or I would've chosen something more meaningful." She stood and shoved the stool aside. "Make sense?"

The boys nodded.

She put the cap on the Sharpie. "Ok, lecture over. Let's finish carving these pumpkins."

Piper rested her chin on Alex's shoulder. "I was beginning to think you were encouraging them to get real tattoos."

"Nicely done, my friend." Neri chimed in, raising her longneck in a silent toast.

Alex took a sip of beer. "I think they got the message."

"What other tattoos do you have?" Pete asked, eyeing her up and down.

Piper draped an arm over her shoulders. "You don't have to answer that."

Alex tipped her beer back, and then leaned over to kiss whatever part of Piper her lips landed on first. "Some are in more private areas."

Pete gulped. "Good to know."

"Alex is super cool," Luco whispered.

Benjamin concentrated on carving his pumpkin. "Yeah, I know."

"She was my teacher when I was in Kindergarten," Finn added as if to prove he had a connection to her.

After the three pumpkins were carved, they brought them to the front porch, sticking a candle in each one. The boys marveled at how spooky they looked from the front yard, and Polly demanded that they take a picture. While they argued about who should take it, Pete and Alex grabbed another beer.

He drained his Blue Moon and handed her a bottle. "Have you had this one yet?"

"Harlot's Harvest?" She read the label. "I didn't know Pike Brewing made a pumpkin beer."

"It's second only to Black Raven, but I didn't have time to go to Redmond to get a growler."

She took a sip. "Piper would hate it, but I think it's good."

She joined them on the porch. "What would I hate?"

"This beer that Pete brought," Alex replied, handing her the bottle.

Piper took a sip and blanched. "Yeah, I tend to stick to the lighter stuff." She noticed one of the candles had already blown out. "Hey, Al? Will you hand me the lighter?"

She gave her the long-stemmed lighter, and then returned to the edge of the porch.

"Do you have any idea how many of the dads at Gleason find you attractive?" he asked through a slight laugh.

"No." She pushed up her glasses. "And I'm good not knowing."

"Is he flirting with you again?" Polly shook her head. "Honey, you're never going to get any of that, so you might as well quit trying."

Piper snorted in the background, enjoying the conversation.

"I know, but she's just so… _cool_." He nodded towards the kids. "Even the boys think so."

Polly raised her eyebrows. "And hot?"

"That, too." He attempted to hide his blush with the beer bottle. "She's like the female version of The Fonz."

"Sorry." Alex dipped her head. "I'm 100 percent taken, right babe?"

"You'll be 100 percent sleeping on the couch tonight if you don't get this fucking cat out of my way." Raffi breezed by, tail rubbing Piper's nose as she bent to re-light the candle inside the pumpkin.

"Alright everybody, I asked this random dude if he'd be willing to take our picture," Cal announced, handing the man his mobile phone. "Boys, get on the steps, and we'll stand behind you."

Benjamin looked around. "What about Mick?"

"Shit," Piper mumbled.

"I'll grab her." Alex returned with the baby, who was dressed in a plump, pumpkin onesie.

"Oh, my goodness—I didn't get a good look at her outfit," Neri said, adjusting her little pumpkin stem hat. "You're just adorable, aren't you?"

McKenna babbled and smiled.

"You good?" Piper asked, putting her hand on her daughter's chubby leg.

"Yeah."

They swiftly gathered, Alex with McKenna propped on her hip, and Piper tucked into the crook of her arm, stealing a quick kiss.

"One, two, three…" the man snapped two pictures.

"Thank you!" they all said.

"Ok," Piper called. "Time to eat!"

They spooned chili into their bowls and took a piece of Neri's homemade cornbread as they ate in the backyard, talking about everything from the best foods of the fall to football (Piper had little interest) to taking a vacation together the following summer. After dinner, the boys went to Benjamin's room to watch _Hocus Pocus_ , and the adults breezed in and out of the kitchen to the outdoor seating area.

There were a few moments when Piper wistfully observed her guests, and she was filled with an overwhelming sense of joy. It never felt this way with Larry, and though they entertained fairly often, it always felt rushed and slightly awkward. With Alex, everything felt easy and right.

Cal stepped inside. "Looks like things are going well with Alex."

She set out the birthday cake. "Yeah, they are."

"It's no secret that I've always liked Larry." He popped open a beer. "But Alex is like ten times cooler than him, plus she's a lot nicer to look at."

"More like a hundred times cooler," Piper chuckled. "And _definitely_ nicer to look at."

Cal put an arm around her. "I'm glad you're happy, sis."

"I am." She smiled up at him. "Insanely so."

"Alex lit the firepit. Come outside," Neri called. "And bring two more beers."

Piper ensured that McKenna's body was fully covered before taking her outside with an extra blanket.

"Want me to pull a chair from inside?" Pete stood.

"That's alright—I'll sit on Alex's lap." She proceeded in that direction, handing Alex the blanket. "This is the first time we've lit the firepit."

"It's cozy," Polly said, grabbing her husband's hand.

Piper sat on Alex's lap, both women tucking a blanket around the baby. They talked about politics until they were all disgusted, and then changed the subject to where they would take the boys trick-or-treating the following weekend.

Benjamin came outside with his head bowed and stood next to the couple. "Finn and Luco think the movie is lame."

"What are they talking about? _Hocus Pocus_ is awesome," Piper tried.

"They said it's a girly movie."

"That's not an appropriate thing to say," Polly offered. "We've talked with Finn about gender stereotyping."

"I'll handle it." Alex got up carefully, making sure McKenna was undisturbed. She took Benjamin's hand and went inside.

"Seems like she's good with him," Pete commented.

"She's incredible." Piper turned and watched them disappear into the house. "Better than I am."

"Well, she's a teacher, so that makes sense," Polly said. "Plus, she had Finn and Benjamin in class, so there's that level of respect that's already built in."

"That helps," Neri said. "Luco didn't really care for his Kindergarten teacher. I think Alex is a good influence."

"Just wait—she'll give them their first tattoos and none of us will talk so kindly about her," Polly replied with a laugh.

Ten minutes later, Alex returned.

"How'd it go?" Piper stood with the baby, allowing Alex to sit back down, and then returned to her original position on her lap.

"Fine. I switched the movie to _Gremlins_."

"That movie still gives me the heebie jeebies," Pete said, doing a little body shake.

Thirty minutes later, the boys came downstairs ready for birthday cake and more than a little frightened by the movie. Piper lit the candles, and Benjamin blew them out, making a wish. After eating their fair share of mint chocolate chip ice cream cake and Benjamin opening his gifts, the gang departed.

Piper held Benjamin's hand as they walked upstairs. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm glad Alex let us watch the other movie, but it was kind of scary."

Alex followed behind, McKenna fast asleep on her shoulder. "Sorry, buddy. I wanted to show the boys what scary looks like. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Will you watch a few minutes of _Hocus Pocus_ with me? It was a little less scary and not at all girly."

Alex glanced at Piper who gave her a nod. "For a little while, and then we all need to get some sleep." She peeled off into Benjamin's room, while Piper went into their bedroom.

Piper put McKenna's pajamas on, and then rocked her for a few minutes until she fell back asleep. When Alex didn't return, Piper went in search of her. She peeked into her son's room to find both fast asleep on his twin bed. She felt her lips tug up and tears spring to her eyes. This was _exactly_ the family she wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time the holidays rolled around, Larry and Kimberly bought a three-bedroom townhouse three miles from Piper's house. Larry wasn't engaged yet, but all signs pointed in that direction. Alex and Piper hadn't even broached the subject of marriage, and Piper was ok with that for the time being. She'd thought about it occasionally, but it wasn't at the forefront of her mind, and things were going so well that she didn't feel the need to make their union legally binding.

They'd been good about having a date night once a week, and each time, one of them was responsible for planning everything from childcare to where they'd go on the date. Polly had recommended a babysitter, Fiona, who watched Finn when they went out, and she happened to live only a few blocks away, so they didn't need to rely on Cal and Neri or Polly and Pete to watch the kids.

Their next big date night was to see Javier's light installation/art project that he completed for the Four Seasons in downtown Seattle. It was an invitation only, black-tie affair, and Alex had expressed a strong interest in going mostly to support Javier, who had done the lion's share of work on the makeover of their home and only charged them for supplies. Piper had never seen Alex dressed up in anything other than what she'd wear on a school day, so she was looking forward to seeing how well Alex cleaned up (she assumed it was _very_ well.)

"Are you ready?" Piper adjusted her plum-colored, laced gown before stepping into the bedroom, where Alex was waiting for her.

"Yes."

As she moved into the room, Alex's eyebrows all but ejected off her face. She cleared her throat and stood. " _Wow_."

"You like it?"

She rubbed Piper's arms and leaned in for a kiss. "Do we _have_ to go to this thing tonight?"

She tilted her head and enjoyed the feeling of Alex's cool lips on her skin. "You're the one who wanted to go so badly."

"I do." She pulled back. "But I will look forward to helping you get out of this dress later tonight."

"Let me look at _you_." She took a step back, still holding both of Alex's hands and took in her appearance. "You're gorgeous."

Alex looked down at her own black, floor-length gown, blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Like, _stunningly_ gorgeous," Piper breathed into her ear, mouth traveling down the column of her neck and hand finding its way to her thigh through the slit up the front of her gown.

"If we don't leave this bedroom soon, I'm afraid we're never going to make it out of here." She tipped Piper's chin and placed a long, wet kiss on her mouth, tongue exploring in tandem with Piper's.

"Ok, ok…" She wiped her own lip before Alex's. "I'll grab my purse."

Alex shook her head and eyed her from head to toe. It had been a very long time since she'd seen that level of desire in Alex's eyes.

"Mom, there's a black car parked outside and he honked twice," Benjamin called.

"We're coming!"

Alex picked up her purse, kissed her on the cheek and led her downstairs. "Let's have fun tonight."

"You two look great," Fiona said as she bounced McKenna on her knee. "Don't worry about us."

"Yeah, we're going to watch _The Lego Movie_ ," Benjamin offered.

"I've asked Fiona to help you practice math after dinner." Piper kissed the top of his head. "Please spend at least 20 minutes with him on that."

"Mick will start getting cranky around 6:30, but if you can keep her awake until 7-7:15, that would be awesome," Alex added, kissing Benjamin just like Piper did, and then doing the same with McKenna. "See you later, buddy."

"Bye." He waved as they exited the house.

* * *

They arrived at the Four Seasons and entered the lobby, which was only the first part of Javier's light installation. There was supposedly a bigger, more elaborate space in the lounge on the top floor.

Indio was the first to greet them. "Hi, welcome!" She kissed both of their cheeks. "Last time I saw you, Piper, you were pregnant."

She looked down at her flat belly. "Has it been that long? McKenna is seven months old."

"I've kept her locked away in the dungeon," Alex joked, holding Piper's hand.

"Feel free to grab some Champagne or sparkling cider over there, and Javier's assistant will give you a tour of the artwork in the lobby before taking you to the top floor."

"Sounds good. Thanks for inviting us." Piper smiled and began heading towards the bar. "Are you coming?"

"I need to talk with Indio about work," Alex said. "I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes."

Since McKenna was born, Alex had only done tattoos for clients she'd already worked with in the past, and those were few and far between. She and Piper had discussed the possibility of her working every other Friday night when Benjamin was at his dad's house, not only as a way to supplement their income, but also because she missed having that creative outlet. Piper remembered when she found out Alex was a teacher, and Alex had confessed that she identified more with being a tattoo artist. That had been a striking moment for Piper and she didn't want to take that creative outlet and identity away from Alex and hoped she could find a way to make it fit in her schedule.

"Piper, how's it going?"

She spun around to see Nicky and Lorna. "Hi, I'm good. How are you?"

"Oh, we're fine. Same old same old, ya know?" Lorna replied with a big smile. "We're just here supporting Javier."

Nicky adjusted her bow tie. "And appreciating the opportunity to look like a million bucks."

"You both look great." Piper picked up a glass of Champagne. "Indio mentioned that someone is giving a tour of the light installation. Would you like to join me?"

"Yeah, we'd love to," Lorna replied, taking a glass of her own.

A young African-American woman with a big, natural afro approached them. "Did I hear the word, _tour_?"

"Are you our leader?" Nicky asked.

"I sure am." She looked around. "Anyone else for the tour?"

Two other people joined them, and they paraded around the lobby, hearing about the year-long process Javier went through to create the display. Piper was fascinated by that kind of creativity—the most originality she displayed was in her wardrobe, and that wasn't saying much.

She pointed to one particular piece high on the wall. "How did he get the light to bend like that?"

The tour guide explained the process of applying heat and strength, and then walked them towards the elevator. "There's a bigger mural upstairs that I think you'll really like."

When they reached the 32nd floor and turned right, there was a huge light display that almost looked like water, and in the middle of it was _actually_ water. The tall windows revealed Elliott Bay, and the light installation made it look like a giant framed photograph.

"Wow!" Piper walked further into the semi-crowded room, and when she turned to her left, Polly and Pete were there. "I had no idea you were coming to this!"

"Hi!" Polly hugged her. "Alex told us about it the other day when she dropped Benjamin off. I thought for sure she would've told you."

Pete hugged her. "Must've slipped her mind."

She introduced Nicky and Lorna to her friends.

"Where did you get your dress?" Polly asked. "It's beautiful."

"Macy's." She shrugged and then whispered, "It was on clearance."

"You look radiant," Lorna said.

"I don't know much about light installations as art," Pete said, glancing around the room. "But this place sure is fancy."

"It's The Four Seasons," Nicky commented.

There was a DJ playing music in the far corner, and the song switched from down-tempo music to one that Piper instantly recognized.

"Hey." Alex approached them, slinking her arm around Piper's waist.

She passed her Champagne flute to Alex, who took a sip, and then handed it back. "Everything ok between you and Indio?"

"Yeah. We're going to try the every other Friday rotation and see if that works." Alex glanced at her. "Are you ok with that?"

"I'm glad you decided to go for it." Piper leaned a little closer. "Do you remember when we heard this song?"

She listened to the lyrics for a moment.

 _And I don't know_

 _Is this the part where you let go_

 _And tumbling out of a window?_

 _Is this the part where you find out?_

 _I'm there for you_

"Uhh…remind me," Alex requested.

"It was the song playing the morning after we had sex for the first time," she whispered.

"Was it?"

Piper nodded, glass dangling between her fingers.

She nudged her glasses. "Then I guess it represents a significant moment for us."

"Yeah, it does." She looked at Alex with a puzzled expression—she usually had a memory like an elephant. To not realize the significance of the song seemed odd.

A smile slowly spread across Alex's face. "I think _this_ moment is about to surpass that one."

She squared her body towards Alex, who had suddenly dropped to her knees, and felt her face heat up and her forehead crinkle. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what you think I'm doing." Alex's smile widened, but there was a bit of bashfulness behind it. "I can honestly say, I didn't know what love was until I met you, Piper. You have shown me what it means to take risks and put family first. You're not afraid of losing someone or something important to you if you're standing up for your values and what you think is right."

Piper's hands covered her mouth, Champagne glass hitting the floor.

"I love how much you adore your children and how you've let me be a part of their lives, and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else." Alex pulled a ring off her own finger that had been hidden on Piper's hip. "So, Piper Chapman, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Oh, my God. _Yes_!"

Cheers rang out in the room, but Piper could only hear the beating of her heart. Alex stood, kissing her soundly, and then pulled her in for a hug.

All forms of _congratulations_ were heard in every direction.

"I love you, babe," Alex whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." She kissed Alex once more before pulling back and looking at the ring, which was a simple infinity symbol filled with diamonds that sat vertically on her finger. "This is beautiful."

"If you got the meaning of the song, I'm sure you'll get the meaning of the infinity ring."

"My first gift from you—the tattoo." Piper smiled kissing her again. "I love it."

"Good."

Polly hugged her. "We're so happy for you!"

"You almost blew it," Alex said, locking fingers with Piper's.

"She was supposed to be here 20 minutes later! We thought we could have a glass of bubbly and some appetizers first," Polly stated.

"You were in on this?" Piper asked.

"Hi, sis," called a voice from behind.

She turned around to find Cal and Neri. " _You're_ here, too?"

"Congratulations!" They hugged Piper, and then Alex. "We're super stoked for you."

"It's about time," came another voice that sounded awfully familiar but completely out of place.

Piper glanced down to her left, and Benjamin stood there, hands on his hips, dressed in a tuxedo.

" _Are you kidding me_?" She lifted her son off the ground in a tight embrace. "What are you doing here, Button?"

"Celebrating my mommy's engagement to my other mommy."

That was it—Piper completely lost it and tears streamed down her face. Alex put an arm around her, but it was no use. She was _so fucking happy_ , and now her son was there to celebrate with them.

She looked around and wiped her face with a Kleenex someone handed to her. "Where's my daughter?"

"She's at home with the sitter," Alex replied.

Piper slapped her arm. "I can't believe you pulled this off."

"We've been talking about how Alex was going to propose for months," Benjamin said, tugging at his bow tie. "I thought she might do it around Halloween, but she didn't have the ring yet."

"This opportunity came up, and I talked to Javier about it," she said. "And he thought it was a good idea."

"She even asked me for your hand." Benjamin smiled. "I didn't know what that meant, but Alex explained that she just wanted to make sure it was ok with me if you got married."

All the adults swooned, and Alex fist bumped Benjamin.

"Are you surprised, mom?"

"Are you kidding? I couldn't have predicted this in a million years." She wiped her nose. "I didn't even know if Alex wanted to get married, _ever_."

"Why are you crying?"

She knelt so that she was eye to eye with her son. "I'm filled with so much emotion, Button. These are tears of pure joy."

"Whew." He wiped his hand across his forehead—another mannerism he'd picked up from Alex.

"Here you are." Pete appeared with two Champagne flutes, while a server passed them to other guests. "My wife would like to propose a toast."

Polly elbowed her husband in the side. "Alright, alright, she _is_ my best friend." She cleared her throat. "For those of you who know the couple well, you know that their path hasn't exactly been easy. They've overcome some serious complications, and any one of those would have severed the tie for most of us. But they communicated in a way that was mutually respectful—something that we could all probably do a little better. And here we are—here _they_ are—happy, in love and beginning their life together." She lifted her glass. "To Alex and Piper!"

"To Alex and Piper!" Everyone hugged and clinked their glasses.

Piper didn't remember many of the details that evening—only that she was engaged, and her friends and family were there to celebrate with her. She couldn't take her eyes off Alex, though she was forced to many times throughout the night to listen to words of congratulations and encouragement.

At 10 o'clock, Polly and Pete took Benjamin home, and Alex informed her that they were staying in a suite at The Four Seasons to celebrate their engagement.

She smiled as they walked into their room on the 31st floor. "This just keeps getting better."

"Just wait," Alex whispered, nipping at her ear.

They made love tenderly that night—all feather-soft touches and angel kisses until their greedy hands and mouths needed more. Piper couldn't remember a time in her life when she was as happy as she was that night.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, it's a short chapter, but I hope it caught you by surprise and made you smile! I'll be away for the next four days, so no posts for a while. Two chapters left. Thanks to those of you still reading this story!


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is rated M for Mature.

* * *

Benjamin stood back and stared at the house. "We need more twinkle lights."

"We ran out, buddy." Alex climbed down the ladder. "I think it looks good. Better than the neighbors."

He crossed his arms just like Alex and glanced at the Miller's house. "Their decorations are always lame."

"If you want to call a wreath and a plastic snowman _decorations_ ," she huffed.

"I know. I'll go get mommy and Mick." He ran inside, calling for Piper before entering the house.

"I can't wait to see what you've done." Piper propped her daughter on her hip as she walked outside. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"I think we need more lights." Benjamin frowned.

"That's like 12 strands," Alex stated. "If we hang any more we'll blow a fuse."

McKenna let out a high-pitched sound, and Alex took her.

"Have you seen Luco's house? They have tons of lights," he offered.

"Your Uncle Cal goes a little Christmas-crazy every year," Piper replied. She picked up the empty boxes and shreds of twine. "Are you packed and ready to go to your dad's house?"

"Yeah." He straightened the garland on the porch. "He told me we can put up lots of lights at his new house."

"Good, then between your cousin's and your dad's, you'll get your fill."

Just then, Larry and Kimberly drove up. Piper had become more civil with her ex-husband, but he still couldn't stand being in the same room with Alex.

"Hey, Benjamin!" he called. "You ready to roll?"

Piper waved with a tight-lipped smile.

"Let's get your bag." Alex handed McKenna back to her mom and went inside with Benjamin.

"The house looks good," Larry said.

"Thank you. Benjamin is hoping you'll put more lights up on your house."

"Don't worry." He gave her a smug look. "We will."

He was such an asshole. She wasn't going to inform Larry about her engagement until weeks later, but when he said or did little things like that, it pissed her off enough to piss _him_ off.

She held up her left hand. "I should probably tell you, I'm engaged."

Larry's face dropped.

"Congratulations," Kimberly said. "When's the wedding?"

"She proposed a week ago, so we haven't gotten that far."

Alex and Benjamin came outside, and she hugged him before he ran towards the car.

Larry kept quiet as Benjamin jumped in the back seat, and Kimberly was nice enough to say goodbye before they drove away.

"Did I miss something?"

"I told him." Piper stood still, and then faced Alex. "I told him we were engaged."

She grabbed Piper's hand and walked inside. "I'm guessing that didn't go well."

"He didn't say anything." She put McKenna on a blanket next to the sofa. "Kimberly congratulated me, but that was it."

Alex shrugged. "At least it wasn't a yelling match."

"I guess. Now it's out there," she let out a cleansing breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Piper shook her head. "No, I don't want to think about Larry at all. In fact, let's change the subject altogether."

"Ok." Alex kissed her. "What's the plan for this evening?"

It was their first date night since getting engaged, and it was Piper's turn to plan it. "I thought we'd go to Woodinville—maybe check out some of the tasting rooms for the wedding."

Alex chuckled. "Nothing like getting married in a wine tasting room."

"Did you want a church wedding?" Piper joked. "I could get Fr. James on the phone right now."

"No." She grinned. "Getting married in a tasting room sounds perfect."

They'd agreed on a small affair, inviting only their closest friends and family, which meant about 20 guests. It wouldn't be a white wedding gown sort of affair; rather, it would be comfortable and casual, both brides opting for more of a cocktail vibe than a grand wedding. The date would be set after they found the venue, that way they could be flexible in terms of getting a place that felt right.

They went to four tasting rooms, determining that Matthews Winery was ideal. Piper got bids from two other places, but was hoping that the manager at Matthews would be willing to make them a deal on wine if not the actual venue rental.

Originally, Piper wanted to have dinner in Woodinville that evening, but the restaurants were packed, and neither was in the mood to wait up to an hour for a table. Instead, they brought home a bottle of Matthews Merlot, Claret and Sauvignon Blanc and planned to sip each one with the pizza they grabbed on the way home.

"We're back," Piper announced as she entered the house.

"Hi," Fiona greeted. "She just went down about 15 minutes ago."

"Perfect. Thanks for babysitting tonight."

"It's always a pleasure."

Piper took the wine and pizza into the kitchen while Alex paid the sitter. She opened each of the bottles and grabbed two glasses from the cabinet. Alex took McKenna upstairs and returned a few minutes later with the baby monitor in hand.

She poured a couple of ounces of the Claret in each glass. "Did she stay asleep?"

"Sure did." Alex set the baby monitor on the counter, turning the volume up.

"Good. This was the last wine we tried at the winery." Piper swirled the Claret, taking a big whiff. "The Merlot is good, but it doesn't come close to this."

Alex turned on the speaker and Ray Lamontagne came on. "I thought Matthews made a Chardonnay?"

Piper had the iPad open and was browsing the winery's website. "Nope, only the Sauvignon Blanc, which you know I can't stand."

She came up from behind and strung her arms over Piper's shoulders. "Are you planning to drink white at the wedding?"

"I might."

"You _never_ drink white unless it's hotter than hell outside." She kissed her neck.

"True." Piper scrolled down the page. "Look at this picture. We could decorate something like that."

"It's pretty, but maybe a few less bows." Alex sat on the other stool, tugging the pizza box closer. "I'm not a bow kind of girl."

"You don't say?" Piper smiled, taking a slice of Margherita pizza out of the box. "The guy will let us know available dates on Monday. If they only have a Friday evening, do you still want to do it there?"

"I'd rather a Saturday." She took a big bite.

"Me, too." Piper clicked the iPad off and turned to her. "I was thinking…"

"Yes…?"

She set the pizza down and put her hands on Alex's thighs. "Maybe we could try the strap-on tonight."

Though her mouth was full, Alex stopped chewing. "Excuse me?"

"This is the first time in what feels like forever when we don't have Benjamin and we're not about to keel over with exhaustion. I mean, I'm tired, but..." She stood between Alex's legs, placing her hands on both cheeks and kissing her. "I want to be a little adventurous."

She squeezed Piper's ass. "You don't have to convince _me_."

They kissed in the kitchen for a few minutes before Alex took her hand and escorted her to their room. They continued making out as they stripped down to nothing, Piper's hand going between Alex's legs and making her moan.

Alex removed it and shook her head. "If you want me to last, you cannot do that."

Piper cupped her breasts instead. "Where is it?"

She went into the closet and pulled down a box that had a combination lock on it and pulled it out.

Piper touched the harness. "It's kind of scary."

"I think you'll feel a lot different when we're using it." She kissed her, and then attached the dildo to the harness. "This one has a clit stimulator, too. I'll put it on first to show you how it works."

"Ok." Piper crawled onto the bed and watched her strap up, incredibly turned on by Alex's every move.

She squeezed a decent amount of lube on her hand, and then rubbed the shaft until it was glistening. Piper licked her lips, surprised at how erotic the whole process was. Alex flipped her onto her stomach and then stood behind her, spreading Piper's legs and pulling her ass closer. She teased Piper's opening with the thick head, and then slowly eased it in.

Alex fully inserted the dildo and leaned over, breasts skimming Piper's back.

She closed her eyes, thinking how hot it was to get fucked by Alex from behind. "Wow."

"Good?" She reached around to flick her clit.

"Yes, oh my God." Piper's eyes snapped shut and when Alex's fingers reached her most sensitive spot, she started moving her body more in tandem. "That feels amazing."

She lifted her body, holding on to Piper's hips and gently smacked Piper's ass. Every thrust grew a little harder and deeper, and Piper was in ecstasy. Another few minutes, and Piper began convulsing. Alex only stopped when she collapsed on the bed.

She rolled over, the back of her arm covering her forehead. " _Fuck_."

Alex laid next to her, fingertips dancing on her breast. "Was it what you expected?"

"It was better than I expected," she panted.

It took her a moment to cool down before turning to Alex and asking, "Can I do you?"

"Yeah." She showed Piper how to put it on and how to operate the clit stimulating part for herself. Alex rolled onto her back, watching her lover get strapped up and began touching herself.

When Piper realized how turned on Alex was, she put on more of a show, lubing the dildo with one hand, and then the other. She bent over to pick up the bottle, and Alex moaned at the site. Finally, she knelt between Alex's legs, slowly inserting the dildo into her opening.

"Ok?"

Alex nodded. "Once you get the hang of it, you can go faster."

She put her hands on Alex's bent knees to increase her speed and the depth of penetration. Once she felt comfortable enough, Piper leaned forward and fucked Alex missionary style, reaching a hand between them to touch her clit.

"I'm fucking you, babe," Piper breathed into her ear.

"It feels so good." She put her hands on Piper's ass and took the dildo even deeper. "I'm going to cum…"

"Cum for me, Alex." She sat up, and Alex's hands covered her breasts.

That was all it took. An orgasm rocketed through her, making McKenna stir.

"Shh, shh, shh!" Piper laughed.

Alex came down from the high and joined her in laughter.

McKenna made a few whiney sounds, but she didn't wake up fully.

"Be quiet," Piper said with a finger across her lips.

She threw her arms around Piper's back. "It's kind of hard to be quiet when you fuck me like that."

Piper smirked. "I know."

They were too wiped out to shower, so they fell asleep sticky from more than just sweat in their king-sized bed, Alex spooning a well-satisfied Piper.

* * *

With Benjamin in school all day and McKenna on a more regular napping and sleeping routine, Piper began writing again. Her agent had convinced her that the idea she had for a new novel was timely and relevant, so she put pen to paper after the holidays and was 12 chapters deep by early April.

While she was comfortable writing at home, she'd found a surprising place where ideas flowed like a hot spring: Alex's house. Her office right off the entryway had the best natural light, and there were no distractions other than her daughter who occasionally needed Piper's attention. McKenna still preferred crawling over walking, but she'd taken her first steps two weeks prior. Piper set up a makeshift fence around the living room at Alex's house so that she had the freedom to crawl or walk around while Piper could keep an eye on her. Once her daughter began walking more, she knew she wouldn't have the luxury of leaving her in such a confined space, so she'd only be able to write when McKenna napped.

Benjamin had started playing soccer in a youth league, and they practiced after school four days a week. Piper and Alex had a conversation about over-scheduling a six-year-old, and they agreed that it was too much. He could certainly play soccer in the fall/winter and baseball in spring/summer, but committing to practice or games four days a week wasn't best for him. In fact, Alex had done her senior thesis in college on over-scheduled children and its effect on their adolescent minds, and her research proved that doing too many structured activities led to a lack of creativity and exhaustion.

Alex found a soccer program in Columbia City that practiced once a week with games every other Saturday. That seemed to satisfy Benjamin's desire to play and allowed him time to just be a kid the rest of the week. The fact that the practice field was three blocks from Alex's house helped a great deal, and every Wednesday, Alex would drive him to her house, pick up McKenna, and they'd go to soccer together, giving Piper an hour and a half to write without interruption.

Even if it was Larry's turn to keep Benjamin, they came to an agreement that Wednesdays were always Piper's. She figured Larry didn't want to drive all the way to Columbia City on those nights, having to fight traffic on the way back to Fremont, which was just as well. Piper and Alex quickly realized they wouldn't have to deal with traffic after soccer practice—they had a perfectly lovely home where they could spend the night, and it became their weekly slumber party.

One particularly beautiful spring day, Piper decided to join her family at the soccer field instead of holing up and writing. She packed a picnic basket and decided they'd eat dinner under a shady tree after Benjamin was finished playing.

Alex jogged passed Piper to catch up with McKenna. "She has one speed."

She picked her up and twirled her, and McKenna screamed with glee.

Piper spread out the blanket. "How did she go from tentative steps to full-on sprinting?"

Alex hoisted the baby onto her shoulders. "Good question."

"Bur?" McKenna pointed to a crow. "Bur?"

Alex pointed to it, too. "That's right, Mick, _bird_."

Benjamin ran towards them. "Hi! I'm super hungry."

"You looked good out there, Button," Piper commented, opening the hummus.

He grabbed two carrot sticks, dipping both into the dip. "I'm not sure if I like playing defense, but coach said I'm fast, so that's where I need to play."

"You _are_ fast." Alex took McKenna off her shoulders, setting her on the ground. "Just like your sister."

He grinned. "I'm _way_ faster than her."

McKenna reached for the bag of carrots, and Piper broke a piece off, handing it to her. They all sat on the blanket, talking about how each of their days had gone.

She unwrapped a tuna sandwich for her son. "The lady from Les Amis called. Your wedding suit is ready."

"I'll pick it up tomorrow." Alex opened a different one. "I'll trade half my roast beef for half of your tuna."

"Deal." He handed her part of his sandwich. "Why can't I wear a tuxedo to the wedding?"

"Because it isn't that formal," his mom offered. "You get to wear the seersucker suit that you picked out last week."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." He took a sip of juice. "I'm gonna be ballin'."

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Where did you learn _that_ language?"

"School." He shrugged.

Alex gave her a look, but she didn't know how to respond to him. Instead, Piper changed the subject. "My parents' flight gets in tomorrow at two."

"Grandma said she has a present for me." He took a bite of the roast beef sandwich. "I hope it's not clothes."

"But you'll thank her for whatever it is," Piper reminded him.

"I'll take them to Matthews on Friday," Piper said. "Polly will meet us there with all the decorations."

Alex opened a Tupperware bowl of bite-sized pieces of chicken and handed it to McKenna. "Your dad is going to help with decorating?"

"No. He'll take my car and get the beer and non-alcoholic drinks at the store." She sipped her sparkling water, then handed the can to Alex. "You're ok bringing Benjamin to Cal and Neri's after school?"

"Yeah. We'll run home to change and be at your brother's by five." She popped a carrot into her mouth. "Your parents are staying there, right?"

Piper nodded. "And Saturday night, we're staying at the Matthews B&B."

They'd discussed going on a honeymoon, but the timing wasn't ideal to get away immediately after getting married. Piper's parents' gift to them was spending a week in Seattle that summer to take care of their grandchildren, while the two of them went on a delayed honeymoon.

McKenna was done eating and crawled off the blanket, standing on the grass and taking off with a shriek. Benjamin ate one more bite of his sandwich, and then ran after her. "Don't run onto the field, silly!"

Piper laid on her back, head resting on Alex's thigh.

She ran her fingers through blonde hair. "I love watching them."

Piper looked up at her. "Me, too."

She leaned down, kissing her on the lips.

They stayed at the park until the sun was about to set, and then walked to Alex's house hand in hand.

* * *

She knew it was silly, but Piper insisted that they not spend the night together before their wedding, so after dinner at Cal's that Friday night, Alex went to her house, and Piper returned to Green Lake.

"When I see you tomorrow, you'll be a bride," Alex said through a smile.

She strung her arms around Alex's waist. " _Your_ bride."

"I can't imagine marriage is going to change that much, but I can't wait to call you my wife." Alex kissed her.

"Me, too." She pulled her into a hug. "I also can't wait for wedding night sex."

She pulled back, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "That, too."

They hadn't had sex in two weeks not because they intentionally chose to restrain themselves, but because life was chaotic. It had been their longest stretch of abstinence since Piper's pregnancy, and she was looking forward to ending it the following evening.

"I guess this is goodbye until tomorrow." Piper pecked her lips.

"Sleep well, babe."

"Love you." She untangled herself from Alex and then proceeded to her car.

* * *

The next morning, Piper woke up alone for the first time in almost a year. There was no baby crying, no son begging her to get up to make breakfast, and no Alex kissing her bare shoulder before getting out of bed. She stretched and smiled: it was her wedding day.

Polly and Neri came over to help her get ready two hours before the 4 p.m. ceremony, but unlike when she was getting ready to marry Larry, this time she wasn't nervous. They ate finger sandwiches and drank mimosas before Piper put on her long, barely-pink dress. She hadn't wanted to wear white, but it seemed odd to wear something bright, so she opted for a simple blush-colored gown that she found at a boutique downtown. They'd decided not to reveal what they were wearing to each other, and Piper was eager to see what Alex had chosen, knowing no matter what, she'd look gorgeous.

"You ready for this?" Polly asked as they hopped into a Lincoln town car.

"I am." She smiled. "I know it's a total cliché, but I'm marrying my best friend."

"We're so excited for you," Neri commented.

They arrived at Matthews, and Cal greeted them in the parking lot. "Hey, sis."

She got out the car. "Hi."

"You look beautiful." He hugged her. "Alex is here, but she's in the back room. I've been asked to escort you to a different area."

She took his arm. "Are all the guests here?"

"Everyone I know is," he replied. "Mom is waiting for you."

She smiled. "Ok."

"Don't you look beautiful." Carol hugged her daughter. "I never thought you'd turn out to be a lesbian, but if you're happy, I suppose that's what counts."

"I am." She smiled gently. "Thank you for being here and supporting me."

"You're welcome." She pulled back. "Why don't you touch up your makeup, and I'll see you out there."

Her dad hugged her. "You look beautiful, Piper. Congratulations."

"Thanks, dad."

Piper spent the next five minutes alone, putting on a little more blush and dabbing her lips with tinted gloss. She still wasn't nervous about exchanging vows with the woman she loved, but she was anxious to see Alex and tell her how much she meant to her in an official capacity.

They decided neither of them would walk down the aisle or be escorted by someone to the makeshift altar; rather, they'd each come in from the side and meet in the middle while soft music played in the background. There would be no "Here Comes the Bride" song that day as both women agreed that would've been the ultimate in cheesiness.

The only other time she'd seen Alex dressed so elegantly was the night they got engaged. Piper walked into the room, jaw dropping at the woman across from her. Alex had on a white, one-piece pant suit with a deep V-neck and spaghetti straps. The pants stopped at the ankle, and she had on pointed silver heels.

She wondered if Alex's expression mirrored her own as she approached her. "Hi."

"Just so you know," she leaned closer. "You take my breath away."

Piper blushed.

The officiant gathered everyone and said his piece, while Alex and Piper held hands and stared at each other, smiles plastered on each of their faces.

Piper was the first to say her vows:

 _I take you to be my partner for life,_

 _I promise above all else to live in truth with you_

 _And to communicate fully and fearlessly,_

 _I give you my hand and my heart_

 _As a sanctuary of warmth and peace_

 _And pledge my love and wicked sense of humor_

 _As I join my life with yours_.

She placed a ring on Alex's finger and wanted desperately to lean a few inches forward to kiss her. The officiant turned to Alex, giving her the opportunity to say her vows.

 _I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together._

 _With my whole heart, I take you as my wife, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine._

 _I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and forever_.

There was no way Piper could keep dry eyes through that, and as Alex placed a ring on her finger, she used her free hand to wipe the few tears that rolled down her cheeks.

The officiant said a few more things about love and commitment, but Piper didn't hear any of it. She stared into Alex's eyes, in awe that they'd come this far.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They locked lips, and then pulled back with thousand-watt smiles.

The guests cheered, shouting words of congratulations as they walked to the back of the room together, kissing one more time before family and friends joined them.

Benjamin hugged Piper's legs, and Alex bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Now are you officially my other mommy?"

"I sure am." She hugged him.

Piper and Alex had several discussions about Alex adopting McKenna, and they didn't want Benjamin to feel left out, so they agreed to let him think he had _three_ official parents.

Pete was serving as the DJ that evening, and he cranked up the music, sending Benjamin, Luco and Finn rushing to the dance floor as _Celebration_ by Kool & the Gang came on.

"I thought we agreed, no cheesy music," Alex whispered.

She put her hand on Alex's chest. "I gave Pete three free passes. This is clearly the first."

For the first 20 minutes after they exchanged vows, they accepted handshakes and hugs from their guests, and then Pete called them to the dance floor. They'd sampled 20-30 songs one night to determine what their first dance would be at the reception, and they finally agreed on Lenny Kravitz's, _I Belong to You_.

"Do you realize we've never danced together?" Piper asked, draping her arms over Alex's shoulders.

"No… _really_?"

She shook her head. "No."

Alex kissed her and started moving her hips. "Well, let's see if we're any good at it."

 _Were they ever_. Their moves were tame enough for a wedding, but if they'd gotten any closer, people's mouths would have hung open. They didn't want that, though Piper made a mental note to dance with her wife alone in their room later that night to the same song.

There was no father/daughter dance since Alex's dad wasn't in the picture; instead, while Alex danced with McKenna, Piper danced with Benjamin, and then they switched. Benjamin was having the time of his life, enjoying the celebration almost as much as the brides.

For the next two hours, they danced, drank, caught up with friends and reveled in heartfelt congratulations. They considered the evening finished when McKenna had a meltdown, and Piper had to take her outside to calm her down. Carol and Bill followed, deciding to take the kids back to Cal's house. That meant Cal, Neri and Luco were leaving, and so Polly, Pete and Finn left shortly after. The rest of the party dispersed within 30 minutes, and Alex drug Piper to their room at the bed & breakfast just a few steps away.

"I have to take these shoes off." Alex sat on the bed, removing them. "I'm not used to wearing heels."

Piper kicked her own shoes off, and then stood in front of her. "Did you have fun?"

"Definitely." She put her hands on Piper's hips. "You?"

"Everything was perfect."

Alex stood, keeping a hold on Piper. "Except for Pete playing one too many lame songs."

"Speaking of songs…" Piper picked up her iPhone and scrolled to find the Lenny Kravitz one. "I want a private dance with you."

She smirked. "Do you?"

"Mmm hmm." Just like during their first dance, she strung her arms over Alex's shoulders and began moving with the beat.

This dance in the privacy of their own room went from PG to R-rated within a minute. They held each other close, breasts touching and hands wandering. Alex kissed a path from Piper's chest, up her neck, and finally to her mouth where their tongues got involved.

"You're so fucking sexy," Piper whispered.

"I could say the same."

They slowly removed each other's clothes, and by the time the song was over, Piper was on her back, Alex between her legs.

Piper arched her hips up. "I already love being your wife."

Alex grinned and dove back down. " _Good_."

* * *

Author's Note: One more chapter (epilogue) after this one. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

EPILOGUE

Alex and Piper went on their honeymoon the last week of June, and Piper's second novel was published two days after they returned from Maui. They had a long talk about Piper's travel schedule, and she promised to keep the speaking engagements to a minimum as best as she could. The publicity tour lasted a month, which meant she was out of state at least one night a week, but by Autumn, Piper had agreed to only two overnight trips per month even if that meant leaving money on the table.

When Piper was away, McKenna went to daycare so that Alex could teach. The evenings proved rough for Alex as she had to take care of both children, but Piper's longest trip had only been three nights at a time—most of them, however, were only two. The weeks when Benjamin was at Larry's house were fairly easy since McKenna slept through the night at a year-and-a-half.

In the middle of October, she'd gone to Houston for a guest lecture at Rice University followed by a breakfast with the Texas Women's Foundation. Piper had never much cared for travel, but she knew it was all part of selling books and making money.

"Hey, Button! I'm home." Piper dropped her suitcase in the entryway and walked over to her son, stopping short at what she saw on the living room floor. "What is that?"

"Mom's home!" he bellowed. "It's a dog."

"I can see that," she replied. "What's it doing in our house?"

Just then, Raffi came waltzing in, slithering between her legs and rubbing his cheek against her pants.

"Hey, babe. Welcome home." Alex put McKenna down, and she scampered to her mommy with a high-pitched squeal.

"Hi, sweetie. I missed you." She picked up her daughter, kissing her on the nose. "Why is a dog in our living room?"

"Remember Rusty, my friend who was a roadie for the punk rock band?"

Piper vaguely remembered the man they'd gone camping with a little over a year ago. "Yes."

"He and his girlfriend moved to London with the band." Alex gave her a peck on the lips. "They were going to bring the dog to the pound. I couldn't let that happen."

She tilted her head. " _Alex_."

"Her name is Karma," Benjamin announced. "And she's a mutt."

"Why don't you take Karma and Raffi outside, buddy." Alex scratched her head. "Your mom and I need to have a conversation."

McKenna squirmed in Piper's arms. "Down!"

She set her daughter down, and McKenna ran into the backyard with Benjamin and the animals.

"I know you have a soft spot for animals, but you can't save every one that needs a home." Piper put her hands on her hips.

"You haven't had to lift a finger with Raffi," Alex pointed out. "I change the litter, I buy the food, and Benjamin and I take full care of him."

She raised her shoulders. "Yeah, but that's a cat. Dogs are entirely different—they don't crap in a litter box, they eat tons of food, and they need to be walked and let outside every few hours."

"I told Benjamin we'd see how it goes for a month, and if he doesn't help out or if it gets too crowded in here, the dog is gone."

"Like you're going to take it to the pound," Piper complained with a quick head shake. "I know you, Al. There's no way you're going to give the dog away in if it lives here for a month."

"Ok, ok." She held up her hands. "Benjamin has been talking about getting a dog for the past six months, and when this opportunity came up, I couldn't help myself."

"I'm not upset that you took the dog in, per se. I'm upset that you didn't talk to me first," she said. "This is the kind of thing we need to agree upon together."

"You're right." Alex stepped closer, grabbing her hands. "I knew what your answer would be, and I intentionally circumvented that discussion."

"You _thought_ you knew what my answer would be, but I actually like dogs a lot. I grew up with one, and I was the only one who took care of it." Piper stepped into her arms. "If you would've checked with me, we could've come up with a plan for how to introduce the dog to the kids and designed a schedule for who lets it out, who takes it for a walk, etcetera."

"We can still come up with a schedule," Alex replied, wrapping her arms low around her waist. "Karma is well-trained—I've dog sat for her in the past. She's disciplined, doesn't require a ton of attention, and eats the generic food brands."

As hard as she tried not to smile, she couldn't help it. " _Karma_? Really?"

"I didn't name her." She let her lips linger on Piper's. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Piper draped her arms over her shoulders. "You guys did ok?"

"Mmm hmm," she said mid-kiss.

Benjamin dashed inside, McKenna hot on his heels. "What's the verdict?"

"Verdict? Are you watching too much _Law & Order_ with Alex?"

"Huh?" He looked up with a perplexed expression.

Alex shrugged. "He has an expansive vocabulary."

"You can keep the dog if you promise to take care of it."

Benjamin clapped. "I promise."

"Good, now go clean up before dinner."

He ran upstairs and McKenna crashed into her legs. "Up, mama."

"I do have some good news." Alex walked into the kitchen.

She was quick to follow, McKenna in her arms. "Yeah?"

She handed her an envelope. "Look what came in the mail today."

Piper took the letter out and scanned it.

"Looks like I'm legally McKenna's mom." Alex smiled.

Piper hugged her, kissing her cheek before ducking her head in the crook of Alex's neck. McKenna joined in, causing both of them to laugh.

"Congratulations, Al."

"Bendumon!" McKenna pointed to her brother as he entered the kitchen.

Piper set her down, and she followed him to the refrigerator.

"Milk." She stood on her toes, and Alex grabbed her sippy cup.

She pulled out leftover meatloaf and mashed sweet potatoes.

"Did you make that?"

" _We_ made it," Benjamin corrected. "I got to mush the meat with an egg in a bowl. It was squishy and gross!"

"But it tastes good, right?" Alex placed it in the microwave.

He nodded and sat at the kitchen table. "Guess what, mom?"

"What?" She grabbed plates from the cabinet.

"Alex had a good idea about dressing up as a family for Halloween."

"Oh, really? And what will our costumes be?"

"We're going to be rock stars!" he shouted.

Piper tossed a look over her shoulder. "Rock stars?"

"I already bought our outfits." Alex took the dish out of the microwave and stirred it.

"I have a black, spiky wig and an electric guitar." He stood. "Wanna see?"

She put McKenna in her high chair. "After dinner, Button."

"We get to dress up twice," Benjamin stated. "Once on Saturday for my birthday and then again on Halloween."

"Can't wait." Piper took the dish from Alex, and then scooped the food on the plates. "Will you get McKenna's bowl?"

Alex pulled the plastic bowl. "I told Polly and Cal to come over around four on Saturday."

"What time does the Halloween fair start?"

She delivered the food to the kids. "I think around three, but we'll have dinner here first. I'll grill sausages and make a potato salad."

"I loooove sausage!" Benjamin patted his tummy.

Piper filled glasses with water, and then joined her family at the table.

"Are you excited about the Haunted House?"

He shoveled the mashed sweet potatoes into his mouth. "Yeah, but you're coming in with me, right?"

"If you want." Piper tasted the meatloaf. "This is really good."

"Thanks," Benjamin and Alex said simultaneously, grinning at each other.

"Finn and Luco went to a Haunted House last year, and they said it was scary," he replied. "But that's not the one we're going to. This one is for kids."

Alex smiled. "If you get too scared, we can always walk out."

He nodded. "Ok."

After dinner, Benjamin practiced reading with Piper, and Alex helped McKenna with building blocks. This is what Piper's life had become, and she enjoyed every bit of it. They put McKenna to bed at 7:30, and Benjamin fell asleep half an hour later on the sofa while watching _How It's Made_ on the Science Channel. He was getting too big to carry upstairs, so Alex woke him and walked him up the steps. She tucked him in and then met Piper in the bedroom.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted." Piper stretched. "I noticed the AC/DC midriff in the closet."

Alex chuckled, walking into the closet. "You get to pick which shirt you want to wear for Halloween." She held up a fishnet skull & crossbones shirt. "I bought some black jeans with zippers above the knee and a pair of purple and black leggings, too."

"You'd look hot in this one, so I'll choose the fishnet." She took the proffered shirt and held it up to her torso. "At least I can wear a long-sleeved shirt under it."

She tossed the shirt aside. "Benjamin is stoked that we're all dressing like rockers."

"Don't tell me you bought something for McKenna, too?"

"Of course I did." She reached into a bag and pulled out red tights and a Rolling Stones t-shirt with the tongue graphic. "Mick has to look the part, too."

"Mick as in _Jagger_?" Piper asked with a slight eye-roll. "You think you're funny…"

"I _am_ funny." She wrapped her arms around Piper, kissing her.

* * *

On Saturday, the regular crew came over, and the boys all rushed upstairs to check out Benjamin's new pinball machine that his moms gave him for his birthday. When the boys left, all eyes were on Cal and Neri.

He glanced at his sister. "Dude, you said the adults were supposed to wear costumes."

"We're putting ours on later." Alex pursed her lips, trying unsuccessfully to contain a grin. "But you look great."

He turned to Polly and Pete. "What about you guys?"

Pete raised his shoulders. "I'm a lumberjack."

"You dress like that every day, man."

Piper snorted.

"This is my _red_ flannel. I usually wear blue," Pete tried. "And I have these worker's gloves hanging out of my back pocket. See?"

"I have on an orange boa and pointy boots," Polly replied. "This is my costume."

"I'm the fucking Grim Reaper," Cal said as if he deserved credit. "I went all out."

Alex nudged her glasses. "You could probably just take off the mask, robe and gloves and be back to normal in like a minute."

He walked further into the house and undressed down to his jeans and long-sleeved shirt, setting the Scythe aside. "You guys are lame."

"Mine wasn't as detailed as my husband's." Neri removed her witch's hat and cape. "It's going to take some time for the black lipstick to wear off though."

Piper put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "We promise to change before we go to the Halloween fair."

"I need a beer." He ambled into the kitchen.

Alex followed and opened the fridge, handing him an Amber Ale. "Who else?"

Pete and Neri both raised their hands.

"You might not remember last year, but I told you about Black Raven's pumpkin ale. I went to Redmond this morning and filled my growler." Pete set it on the counter.

"Cool, thanks." She handed him a bottle. "We'll have that next."

Cal set a bag on the table. "We brought venison sausage."

Piper made a face. "Don't tell Benjamin."

"Luco knows, so that ship has probably sailed." Cal pulled the package out of the bag. "What kind do you have? Probably some organic stuff."

"Yes, but it's good." Piper folded her arms. "It's organic chicken sausage with spinach and pine nuts."

"I'm sure it'll be delicious." Neri pulled her husband towards the patio. "Let's go outside."

As they opened the door, the dog jumped on Cal. "What the hell?"

"Down!" Piper yelled, jogging to the back door. "No!"

"Karma, no!" Alex grabbed the dog by the collar and took her outside, slapping her nose. "No jumps!"

The dog looked sufficiently mortified.

"Sorry about that."

"When did you get a dog?" Pete asked, bending down and rubbing her belly.

Piper launched into the story, and Alex filled in the details while they prepped the sausages to grill.

Benjamin skidded across the floor in his socks. "Mom, can we have a snack?"

"We're going to eat in 20 minutes." She cut a piece of foil. "Why don't you boys change into your Halloween costumes, and you can eat with them on."

"Mine has a mask," Luco said.

"Then leave the mask off for now."

"Oookkk," Benjamin sighed as they all went back upstairs telling each other what their costumes were.

Pete took a tray of sausages outside, and Alex followed with tongs and an oven mitt.

"Are we really eating dinner at like 4:45?" Cal asked. "Why don't we go to the Halloween fair first, and then come back to eat?"

"Who wants to go to a Haunted House while the sun is still up?" Alex asked. "I'm sure we'll have tons of food leftover, so if you don't want to eat now, you can when we come back."

"I'm sorry, Pol," Piper said, hand on her arm. "We didn't offer you a beer."

"I can make you a gin & tonic," Alex said. "I bought a bottle of Tanqueray last week."

"I wasn't going to share this, seeing as how this is Benjamin's birthday celebration." She stood next to Pete with a wide smile. "We're pregnant."

All their eyes shot open.

" _What_? Oh, my goodness!" Piper enveloped her in a hug. "Congratulations! I didn't know you were trying."

"We weren't," Pete offered. "I suppose God had other plans."

The six of them talked about the impending baby while grilling and drinking beer. Piper opened a bottle of sparkling apple cider and poured a glass for Polly and the boys.

"Time to eat!" Piper called from the base of the stairwell.

They came shuffling down in their costumes.

"That's an excellent Ninja costume," Alex commented as Finn struck a pose.

"I'm a _stealth_ Ninja," he corrected.

"I'm Boba Fett from Star Wars!" Luco announced. "But I have to take this mask off to eat."

"Can you guess what I am?" Benjamin asked the adults, holding a plastic electric guitar.

"You're a rock star!" Pete held up his hand to high-five him. "Nailed it, kid."

He scratched his head. "I have a feeling this wig is going to be itchy."

They all ate an early dinner, Piper proud of Benjamin for trying venison, but he secretly spit it out and fed it to the dog. While Pete and Polly cleaned up, Alex and Piper went upstairs to put on their costumes.

"Hurry up, moms! I want to go to the Haunted House before it gets too crowded!" Benjamin called as they made their way to the bedroom.

"It's barely even dark," Piper commented. "He can hold his horses."

She changed into the purple and black leggings and was about to put on a long-sleeved black shirt before Alex stopped her.

"Will you wear just the fishnet shirt?"

Piper raised her brows. "That would be highly inappropriate."

"Not for them." She stepped closer. "For me."

"Very quickly, yes." She shrugged the shirt with muted skulls & crossbones over her red, satin bra. "Satisfied?"

"Yes." Alex's hands squeezed her breasts as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Enough." She batted Alex's hands away. "I'll wear this for you later. Get dressed."

Alex put on the AC/DC midriff that showed a sliver of her belly and revealed her arm tattoos. She'd cut the sleeves off and created a small "V" in the center. She shrugged into tight, black jeans with zippers above the knees and pointy black boots. After putting on bright red lipstick and tying a red bandana around her thigh, she came out of the bathroom.

Piper couldn't help staring. "Um, you might be a little _too_ sexy for this family celebration."

She pinched the shirt on her shoulders and pulled it back to try to hide her cleavage. "Is it the V that I cut out? I went too far."

" _I'm_ enjoying the view, but I think others will, too." Piper kissed a trail from Alex's chest to her neck. "How do you fill out a pair of jeans like that?"

She chuckled as Piper's mouth reached her lips. "Aren't you the one who said we needed to be quick?"

"That was before I saw you dressed like this." She nipped at Alex's lower lip.

That led to a 10-minute makeout session that required both women to reapply lipstick when they were done. Alex dressed McKenna in red leggings and the Rolling Stones shirt, and then they went downstairs to find everyone waiting in the entryway.

"Sorry it took so long," Piper said. "I think you can see what happened." She stepped aside, revealing Alex.

Pete and Cal mumbled words of _fuck_ and _whoa_ , while Polly's lips turned down as she nodded, fully understanding what had transpired in the bedroom.

Neri folded her arms. "How do you look that hot even while carrying a baby?"

"I think the tattoos are part of the allure," Piper commented, hooking her fingers inside Alex's back pocket.

Cal tried to act nonchalant. "I could see that."

"Oh, come on!" Alex blushed. "Can we not do this? We're a rocker family. This is how rock stars look."

"Yes." Pete gulped. "Yes, they do."

"Ok, enough ogling my wife. Let's get out of here." Piper took her hand and walked towards the front door.

"Should I change my top?" Alex whispered, grabbing her leather jacket off the coat rack.

Piper spoke directly into her ear. "Not if you want to get fucked tonight."

"Ok, then. The shirt stays."

* * *

The Haunted House was scarier than Benjamin had anticipated, and he only got a few feet inside before running out. Luco and Finn weren't far behind.

"Alex, would you come with me?" He tugged her arm.

"Pumpin!" McKenna said, pointing to a row of carved pumpkins.

Alex patted McKenna's belly, and then put her on the ground. "Pipes?"

Piper picked up on her cue and followed her daughter to the booth featuring the pumpkin carving contest.

Alex allowed Benjamin to tug her to the Haunted House entrance. "Remember, none of this is real. These are people dressed in costumes just like you are."

"Are you sure that's not real blood?" he asked. "It looks real."

"Positive." She swung her head to the right. "Let's go, boys."

Holding Benjamin and Finn's hands, they proceeded through the Haunted House, Luco right on their heels. It _was_ rather scary, but it was only the size of a large room. They were out of it in less than ten minutes. When they exited, the boys fist-bumped each other as if the whole experience was no big deal.

"That was dope!" Finn shouted. "Let's go through again!"

Benjamin joined his friends at the back of the line and yelled, "Thanks, Alex!"

Piper bounced her daughter on a knee. "How was it?"

"I can see why they were scared." Alex sat next to her on a bale of hay. "But it was small. They'd freak out if we went to the one in Renton."

"Let's not."

"Mama!" McKenna screeched.

She took the baby from Piper. "Where's everyone else?"

"Cal and Neri are buying caramel apples, and Pete is watching Polly in the pumpkin carving contest."

Alex secured a red beanie on McKenna's head. "I didn't know she carved pumpkins. She should've helped out last year."

Piper smiled. "I don't know if she _can_ , but she _is_."

"Ah." She grinned. "Can you believe they're pregnant?"

She shook her head. "No."

Alex was quiet for a moment and finally asked, "Do you ever think about having a baby of our own?"

Piper twisted her head. "Do _you_?"

She shrugged.

Piper touched her arm, focusing wholly on her wife. "Alex, do you think about that?"

"I mean…" she trailed off. "Benjamin will never really be my son, and McKenna is legally mine, but she's not _technically_ my daughter."

"Are you saying…"

Alex smiled as McKenna wiggled out of her lap. "I'm not saying anything."

"Bendumon!" She ran towards her brother and tripped.

The cries that followed were predictable. Alex rushed towards her and lifted her off the ground, kissing her forehead. "It's ok, Mick. Let me see."

Piper watched her son look up with concern, and Alex examined her daughter's knees.

"You're ok." She kissed both knees. "Will you grab her beanie, buddy?"

He ran over to get the red cap. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine." Alex got on one knee and propped McKenna up on the other one, bouncing her until she stopped crying. "Aren't you?"

The baby smiled through drying tears and reached for her brother. "Bendumon."

He took his sister into his arms, and Piper melted.

Alex looked her way, sweet smile on her face.

She walked over to them. "Everybody ok over here?"

"Yeah." Benjamin put his sister on his hip. "We're going to watch Aunt Polly carve a pumpkin."

She stuck out a hand to help Alex stand. "You'd never have to tell me how much you love them."

"Good." Alex tugged her back to the hay bales they were sitting on earlier.

"And, Al?" She stood between Alex's legs. "If you want to get pregnant, I'm a hundred percent in."

She lifted her eyebrows and grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: I had a ton of fun writing this story, especially Domestic Vauseman. Remember, that's what this story was supposed to be about from the start, but I couldn't start it purely from a family dynamic standpoint. I hope you all feel rewarded for having kept reading. Would love to know your thoughts! Thank you for reading.


End file.
